Beautifully Damaged
by Keshbeast
Summary: Mercedes is damaged and stuck in a marriage she's unable to leave because of what could once she does, however when a stranger she's only met twice decides to help she thinks she may have a way out but her husband will do anything to keep her in her place. Sam is hard working and caring but when he gets a feeling about his boss's wife he can't shake he tries his best to save her.
1. Elevator to Nowhere

A/N: Okay this is nothing like my other stories... this is dark but I firmly believe in happy ending so bare with me!

* * *

Chapter One

Elevator to Nowhere

"Well hello, I don't think I've seen you before." Sam said smiling at the woman in the elevator as it opened she smiled at him as he entered but quickly created space between them.

"Oh.. umm hi! I doubt you would." She replied smiling sweetly.

"New to the office?"

"No, I don't work here actually." She said biting the corner of her mouth nervously.

"Oh really? I just assumed because of the file and suit..."

"It's okay no one from the lower floors know about me, you're going to the 25th right?"

"Yeah.." Sam said feeling slightly offended.

"Oh I didn't mean it in a negative way.. I never stop on any other floor but the 45th and I rarely have people on this elevator with me." She said trying reassure him.

"I'm Mercedes by the way." She said smiling.

"Sam."

"Well it was nice meeting you-" Mercedes started but stopped when the doors opened and she saw her husband standing there with unhappy expression drawn across his face.

"There you are, I thought you going to take the elevator alone like we.. oh Mr. Evans good to see you, I see you met my wife."

Sam noticed Mercedes body stiffen and looked at her with a concerned look but quickly changed it to a warm smile when she gave him a half smile.

"Yes, she's very lovely sir. She was just telling she usually rides it alone but I jumped on not giving her a choice." Sam lied.

"Well that's just fine, did you bring the file honey?" Shane asked shooting Mercedes a look that only she understood.

"Yes, here it is and I made sure it was on the paper you liked." She replied handing him the file. She could feel Sam looking at her and felt goosebumps forming on her skin. When she looked at him a rush flowed through her body and made her clear her throat.

"Thank you, you can go home now. I'll be late so dinner won't be needed for me." Shame said kissing her forehead dismissively and waking into the elevator and nodding before it closed. Mercedes let out a deep breath before pushing the call button for another elevator.

"So you're the infamous Mrs. Tinsley huh?" Sam asked looking at the beautiful woman in front of him and wondering why the hell was she even with that ass hole.

"I don't know about infamous but yes, he's my husband." She said almost sadly.

"Will I see you again? I mean we're basically elevator besties now so." He asked with a chuckle. She giggled and shook her head.

"It's probably best we didn't Mr. Evans and if I were you I wouldn't look to much into it." She replied honestly.

"Why is that?" He asked moving closer and pushing the call button again for her.

"There's a reason the elevator hasn't come... he controls these two. So as long as you stay he won't let them come and you can guarantee I won't be going the lobby either."

"So he's watching? The rumors are true then... huh. Well in that case why don't I show you around the lower levels?" He asked with a silly smirk on his face.

"Can't have such a beautiful woman wandering around." Sam added with wink. She blushed but quickly shook away the feeling that was growing.

"You're too kind but I know this building like the back of my hand I couldn't get lost if I tried." She said smiling at him and tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Well, then it was nice meeting you Mrs. Tinsley and I hope to see you again." Sam said reaching out his hand for her to take. She just smiled and looked at him intensely

"Mercedes and I would shake but he's watching. Thank you for your offer Mr. Evans and I do hope to see you again." She said just as the doors opened and Shane stood there with a fake smile.

"I forgot to do this." He said grabbing Mercedes and kissing her deeply. Sam watched but could tell she wasn't the least bit into his sudden display of affection she almost looked stiff and timid when he grabbed her.

"Mr. Evans." Shane nodded before the doors closed. Mercedes reached to press the button for the lobby but he stopped her and pressed the in for his floor.

"Shane I'm not in the mood for this today. I pressed the button but you didn't let the elevator come." She said trying to move away from him but he pinned her against the wall. He tried to kiss her but she moved her face away from his which only made him pressed harder onto her.

"You know I don't like you around other men. You know what you have to do to make it up to me for disrespecting my wishes and when you get home I want you to put on that dress I like so when I get there I can rip it off."

"I won't be home tonight, you said you would be late which means you'll be with whoever she is so im going to dinner with Tina."

"You will be home or I'll make sure you don't see Tina for months again."

"Do your worst baby but I'm going out tonight and you're just gonna have to live with that." She replied pushing him off of her just as the elevator stopped and walking in to his office, she smiled at his assistant as she passed by her and went straight into his office sitting down on the sofa that was in there.

"Bend over"

"No." She replied flatly.

"Don't make me do it for you."

"I'm on my period and I'm not walking out here all bloodied again."

"You're lying I've been tracking your periods it's not time, now bend over!" He shouted and made her jump but she refused to back down.

"No I have somewhere to be in a few minutes and I don't want to look like I've been having sex."

"That's plenty of time for me to get what I need." He replied wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips she had to hold in her gag by taking a deep breath.

"It's sad that you think that's a hold thing besides-" She said before his intercom beeped. _Thank God!_

"Mr. Tinsley I have Mr. Evans on line one, he wanted to let you know Mrs. Tinsley left her purse and wanted to know if he should bring it up." Shane shot Merced's a look who shrugged and began to get up and leave.

"I'll go grab myself Emma thank you." Mercedes said before walking out of the door. She smiled at Emma and pressed the call button knowing he wasn't going to let her leave that easily so she gave Emma a look and she reluctantly open the doors for her which earned her an appreciative smile from Mercedes who quickly got on and pressed the button for the 25th floor.

When she got there she asked the first person she saw which office was Mr. Evans, she may know the building but she didn't know who's office belonged to who and was thankful because of she had know Shane would've been even more upset than he already was at the moment.

"Hello, Mr. Evans called about my purse. I'm Mercedes.. I mean Mrs. Tinsley."

"Right, nice to meet you! I'm Marley and Mr. Evans is finishing up a call if you don't mind waiting, he wanted to be the one to return your purse. Tinsley... as in Shane Tinsley, like the COO?" She asked smiling.

"The one and same and I don't mind waiting at all, thank you." She replied sitting down smiling back at the young woman

"Wow... I knew he had a wife just never seen you really. It's a pleasure to put a face to the name, will we be seeing more of you now?"

"I can't say honestly, though it has been nice to meet some people today. Mr. Evans was nice enough to speak with me today and I'm thankful he didn't just hand my purse off to anyone."

"Oh yeah, it's great! Very inquisitive though... my interview lasted two hours but I think he just likes to know people.. you know?"

"I guess, it's a good trait to have."

"Mrs. Tinsley, we meet again." Sam said coming from his office with a big grin.

"It seems that way huh?" Mercedes asked smiling back at him nervously.

"Marley hold my calls and you can take your lunch I know you're dying to try that new place down the block." Sam said to young woman who nodded and began gathering her things.

"I hope to see you again Mrs. Tinsley and I'll see in an hour Mr. Evans." She said before walking away, leaving Sam and Mercedes standing there looking at each other.

"So... my purse?" She asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"Oh, yes.. right this way." He said moving aside so she could walk ahead of him into her office. Once they got inside he quickly went to his desk and unlocked a drawer then pulled out her small purse and walked it back to her.

"It's been buzzing nonstop by the way." Sam said handing it to her admiring her features. She was very beautiful with deep brown doe eyes that were very expressive, cute button nose and full lips that were adorned with lip gloss making them look extremely kissable. She wore a navy pant suit with a paisley blue and white blouse underneath, her hair was a little last her shoulders, he could tell immediately that the outfit was meant to hide what he clearly saw, she was very curvy and the little skin that showed was enticing. He looked back to her eyes and saw she was looking at him too, taking him almost trying to read his thoughts and he felt himself blush.

"Thank you, it was very kind of you to pick it up for me." She replied.

"It was no problem, I kinda figured you didn't want me to bring it up to you anyway." He said looking at her softly.

"Well... thank you again, Mr. Evans and I do hope you have a great day." She said opening her purse and grabbing her phone that was still buzzing, Sam noticed that there were two phones and the one she grabbed seemed to only have one name popping up, Shane's and he watched as she shook her head before answering the call.

"Yes?"

"I just got to his office... I didn't know where it was."

"No."

"No."

"NO Shane! I'm not coming back up." She said slightly raising her voice and liking back at Sam mouthing thank you and then turning to walk out but stopped when he grabbed her free hand.

"Shane I already told you I'd be with Tina... I'm going to see my mom for lunch and then heading to my office."

"Well we can talk about that when you decide to come home now can't we, goodbye!" She said hanging up then looking down and her hand that was still being held by Sam's before looking at him.

"Oh.. umm.. sorry. I'm not sure why I did that." He said but didn't let go of her hand. It was soft soft and small and felt amazing in his big hand. She had an unreadable look on his face but he could feel her hand trembling and let go giving her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She said softly before grabbing something from her purse and handing it to him. He looked at it and it was her card.

"I know my husband... he's going to ask why I was in here so long. Tell him you asked what I do and that you were thinking about redecorating. He won't ask past that I promise." She said before quickly walking out of his office leaving him standing there trying to shake the electric feelings rushing through him from when he held her hand.

* * *

Sooooo... are we interested in more? Like i said it's dark and sad but I BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS lol


	2. Lunch from Hell and the Aftermath

A/N: **Trigger Warning Domestic Violence **

* * *

Chapter Two

Lunch From Hell and the Aftermath

"Mercedes sweetheart, how are you?"

"Hey moma. I'm doing okay." Mercedes said to her mother who was scanning the menu at their favorite Italian restaurant.

"Well don't you look just... what on earth are you wearing baby?" Her mother Georgia asked giving her a once over with a displeased look.

"It's called a suit." Mercedes retorted sitting down and grabbing her own menu even though her mind wasn't on food, she was thinking about Sam and how good his hand felt against her skin.

"Sweetheart you shouldn't be wearing that to see your husband. You have a lovely figure why not show it?"

"You know damn well Shane doesn't like for me to wear form fitting clothes." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Oh... well if this is what he likes then good for you for pleasing him." Her mother said quickly changing her tone and patting her daughters hand just as the waitress approached them. They ordered and had a small dispute on Mercedes getting wine but ended up agreeing one glass was fine.

"So how's the Interior decorating business treating you?"

"Great.. busy, busy, busy."

"And Shane's okay with you working?"

"Is he ever okay with anything I do?"

"Honey you have a man not a child and he only wants what is best for you... maybe you should take a break and work on having a baby I know he's expressed that he wanted kids. Why haven't you given him any yet it's been 5 years."

"I can have a child and work... I'm just not ready." Mercedes said lying because she wanted kids just not with him. She looked at her mother for a moment and wished her father was still alive because she could talk to him about anything.

"I know you can but if he doesn't want you to, you shouldn't. Have you be pleasuring him regularly?"

"Excuse me? That's none of your business... he takes it whenever he wants it if you must know." She replied hoping her mother heard what she said but she seemed to only care that her son in law was satisfied.

"That's good honey, it'll happen soon enough." Georgia replied as their food was brought out to them. They are in silence only speaking every so often before Mercedes couldn't take it any longer.

"Moma... I want to leave Shane." She said softly but sternly. Her mother closed her eyes and took a deep breath before placing her fork down and wiping her mouth.

"Why?" She asked looking at her daughter with dark eyes.

"You know why! I can't deal with it any longer... it's becoming too much."

"If you did as he told you wouldn't have those problems."

"You're blaming me? I'm your fucking child not him!"

"Watch your mouth and if you didn't insist on pissing him off so much maybe things would easier. Now we both you have a mouth on you and you need to learn to keep somethings to yourself, I've given you everything, you owe me and it's time you pay me back. I've grown accustomed to the lifestyle he's provided for me and you so you will not be leaving him and you will start acting better! Now fix your face and finish your food."

"I owe you? I didn't give birth to myself! I didn't ask to be here and I damn sure didn't asked to for this fucked up marriage! Since you like him so much why didn't you marry him?" Mercedes said through her napkin on her plate and sitting back in her chair.

"He didn't want me, he wanted you so I gave him you." Her mother replied rolling her eyes and shrugging.

"Goodbye, moma. Oh and you know damn well daddy wouldn't have allowed any of this shit!" Mercedes said before getting up and leaving, she knew coming to her mother would end this way but she'd hoped that she would at least treat her like a mother treats a child they love, but that was the thing... her mother only loved her when she could do things for her and Shane just so happened to be the best thing. She pulled out her phone and saw there was missed calls from Shane and one from Tina and another from and unknown number, she knew she would call Shane back but didn't have the energy to entertain his bullshit so she texted Tina and told her she'd call her back later and dialed the unknown number.

"Hi, yes I had a missed call from this number?"

"Hi Mrs. Tinsley." Mercedes froze when she heard the voice.

"Oh umm hi Mr. Evans... how- how can I help you?"

"I wanted my lie to be convincing." He said with a soft chuckle before continuing.

"You were right by the way. He came about thirty minutes after you left."

"That's Shane for you. I hope he wasn't rude.."

"No, I understand I would probably be that way of you were my wife."

"I would hope not, don't ever treat your wife the way he treats me." She said without thinking.

"How does he treat you?"

"Huh?"

"You said don't ever treat my wife the way he treats you so I asked how does he treat you."

"... umm I didn't meant anything by it just... I should probably go and I'm happy I could help keep the lie intact."

"I didn't mean to pry."

"No. It's nothing you said just had a rather intense lunch with my mother so I'm a little on edge."

"Care to share? I'm a great listener."

"I'd rather not but thank you I'll keep it mind."

"Well Mrs. Tinsley, I called because I really am interested in redecorating and wondered if you could come by and give me an assessment?"

"I ... ah umm, don't see why that would be an issue. When were you wanting to have me come over?" She asked pulling out a pen and one of her note pads to write down his response.

"Are you free next week... say Wednesday at 11?" He asked

"That sounds great. I'll have my assistant call you tomorrow to get your information and address and get you scheduled."

"Sounds great Mrs. Tinsley! I look forward to seeing you again."

"Please call me Mercedes."

"Well Mercedes I hope your day gets better and I'll see you Wednesday."

"You too Mr. Evans." She said smiling hanging up and handing the valet her ticket so they could get her car for her. She was excited about working with Mr. Evans and couldn't wait to tell Tina.

…

Mercedes walked into her office and was greeted by her assistant and good friend Tina with a warm smile and a shot in her hand.

"Figured you'd need after having lunch with your mother today." She said handing her the s shot and taking her purse. Mercedes laughed and quickly downed the drink and letting out some air and it went down her throat. She took off the suit jacket and hung it up unbuttoning her blouse slightly and letting her hair down, her office was her sanctuary she was able to be Mercedes Jones not Mrs. Tinsley or Shane's wife.

"I needed that… hey I have a new client too." Mercedes said as Tina sat down in front of her.

"Yeah? You also got a fax and someone sent over these, I can tell they're not from Shane because there's a card." Tina said nodding over to the vase of flowers that were on the counter, Mercedes tilted her head and looked at them suspiciously before grabbing the card and opening it.

_It was lovely meeting you today Mrs. Tinsley and I look forward to seeing you again for my assessment."_

_-Sam_

"Oh no…" She said taking a deep breath before getting up and grabbing the flowers and throwing them into the trash and putting the card through the shredder.

"Tina, we're closing early and I need to-" Before she could finish the door jingled and she turned around letting out a deep groan.

"Tina go home." She said calmly keeping her eyes fixed on her husband who stood there with a dirty smile on his face.

"You sure, I don't mind staying." Tina said hesitantly not wanting to leave her alone.

"She's sure." Shane answered for her and began moving towards Mercedes who threw her head back and let out a deep breath rubbing her forehead.

"It's fine T, I'll call you later okay?" She turned and said with a smile. Tina nodded and grabbed her things before gently squeezing her hand and walking out of the door, Shane walked backwards towards the door and locked it his eyes growing dangerous and the smile changed to a frown. She braced herself for what was about to come shaking her head and she stood there waiting patiently for him to speak.

"You know, I asked Evans why you were in his office so long and he told me that you agreed to help him redecorate his home but what didn't seem to sit well with me is that you know I don't like you having male clients. So care to explain that?"

"Shane, I was going to give the job to Tina like I always have when I got male clients." She replied looking directly at him.

"You see I would believe you but then I watched you throw those flowers away after reading the note… so that makes me believe you had no intentions of giving the job to Tina."

"What? You were watching me again? You have to stop doing that Shane! I have never given you any reason to think I would cheat on you and I never throw your flowers away so that should tell you something!"

"You love me that's why you never through them away but that doesn't excuse what happened in my office today or you meeting alone with Evans." Shane said moving closer to her, she stepped back and shook her head.

"I had to get my purse and he asked what I did for a living… nothing outside of business was ever exch-" She was cut off by his fist making contact with her face, then another blow made contact with her lip before she could even react he had her on the ground hitting her over and over again before he brought his heavy foot up and kicked her in her stomach.

"Don't let that shit happen again! I don't know why it's so hard for you to fucking listen, oh and don't think for one second I'm done with you! Your mother called me today talking about you wanted to leave me, care to explain that?" He asked but before she could register what he asked he slapped her and pushed her back against her desk so hard the wind was knocked out of her. As she gasped for air he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so that she was eye to eye with to him.

"You will go him and clean yourself up and you won't leave until those bruises are gone and if you try the same shit you did last time I will shut this little business of yours down. As for Evans, I'll make sure he knows you fell ill and your assistant will be helping instead." Shane said releasing her and walking towards the door then unlocking it and leaving.

Mercedes fell to the ground crying softly and shaking, her head was spinning and she knew one of her ribs had to have been bruised or cracked but knew better than to go to the hospital looking the way she did. She sat there asking why this was happening to her and wished her father was there to save her but she knew she would have to save herself. She stood as best as she could, her vision was blurry and she tasted the blood coming from her lip as she slowly walked to the door and locked it so no one else could come in and see her that way.

She went to her bathroom and cleaned her face before lifting her shirt and seeing her brown fleshing already turning blue and purple, her hands were shaking but she needed to feel if it was broken or just badly bruised. Since it wasn't her first kick to the stomach she knew the difference and was thankful this time it was just badly bruised, she rain her hands through her hair and felt the warm sticky liquid and felt a small patch of hair was missing. She heard her phone buzz and knew it was Shane, she quickly cleaned the blood off of the sink and off the floor that dripped from her mouth then she cleaned up her office finding her hair and wiping down any surface she could find that had blood on it before answer his text telling him she was headed home now even though that was the last place on earth she'd rather be…

* * *

So... this was a heavy chapter and it doesn't get much better in the next... also I hate her mother and I really hate Shane! This will be a slow build to Samcedes but bare with me because it will get better!


	3. The Gala

A/N: **TRIGGER WARNING- DOMESTIC VIOLENCE SUBTLE HINTS FOR SEXUAL ABUSE **

* * *

Chapter Three

The Gala

Mercedes was happy her bruises had finally went away, it had been a whole month since she left the house and it wasn't easy staying put because every time he would come home she would intentionally go to the opposite side of the house to avoid him. Their home was a large estate with more than twelve bedrooms, seven bathrooms, two guest houses and living quarters for the butler and maids. She would often stay to herself after he would beat on her but their butler Roderick knew and tried many times to convince her to leave but she would just tell him it was okay and not to worry and to never mention it to anyone else or Shane would go after him.

She was getting dressed for a gala that would be held at their house and even though her ribs were still swollen she was excited to see other people even if that meant being ornamental for the night. Shane picked out a rather dull white gown that only showed a sliver of her curves, he requested she wear her hair straight instead of her natural curls and that took a great deal of doing being that it was hard for her to lift her arms above her head but she managed. He also asked that she keep her make up natural and muted which meant no lipstick or bright colors on her face to draw attention to herself. She gave herself a once over making sure she did as he was asked and sure enough she hit every request perfectly, when she heard their bedroom door open she bit her lip nervously and took a deep breath because he could either hate it or love it but one thing was for certain she didn't have the energy to fight him off tonight. He walked over to where she was standing and looked her up and down before giving her a small smile and tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear then leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. She started to flinch but knew that would anger him so she leaned into instead and smiled the best she could when he pulled away.

"You look good." He said nicely.

"Well you did pick everything out so all credit goes to you." She replied knowing all he wanted was his damn ego stroked.

"Hmm… I guess it does huh?" He said more so to his self as he admired his suit in the full length mirror before looking at her once more and nodding her over so they can make their grand entrance. She smiled and grabbed his arm as he lead them out of their room and down the hall before they reached the stairs.

"Now don't embarrass me tonight and we won't have any issues." He said smiling and talking through gritted teeth. She just nodded and places a sweet smile on her face as they began walking down their spiral staircase.

Their lavish home was transformed into a beautiful winter wonderland with garland draping the railing on their stairs and blue light fixtures adorning the ceiling with a snow machine sprinkling snow every so often to get their guest into the holiday spirit. They had a large Christmas tree centered in their foyer that was decorated in deep blues and bright gold and there was festive music playing though their home. They had tabled set up in their ballroom that had large centerpieces with ice fixtures and flowers, Mercedes was proud of the work she had done transforming their home to this beautiful masterpiece but she could tell by his jaw clenching he wasn't as impressed as she was and knew it was going to be along night for her.

He paraded her around for what seemed like hours introducing her to some potential new colleagues and investors. One thing Shane could do is put on a show, she was starting to believe he genuinely loved having her next to him and she was the perfect wife. That was until his mistress walked in and he suddenly turned cold as she made her way talking to the men and women who stopped her, occasionally looking over her shoulder at him challenging him to come and speak to her. Mercedes decided to make it easier on him and excused herself to grab a drink and she was shocked that he let her go without even a second thought. She saw him make a beeline to the woman and rolled her eyes when that sly grin crossed his lips but she said a silent thank you because that meant he might not stay home tonight and she could have the place, though vast to herself.

She made it to the drinks station and ordered a simple ginger ale and waited patiently for her drink, she felt like she was being watched and looked around her but didn't see anyone. She shrugged off the feeling and decided to grab a little something to eat while she had the chance before Shane decided he needed to keep up appearances.

"Hi there." A voice said from behind her she turned and smiled at the familiar face.

"Mr. Evans, I see we meet again. How are you?" She said walking over to the food table looking around to make sure Shane was still occupied with his mistress and he was luckily for her.

"I'm doing well, you look amazing by the way and I hope I'm being to forward but whatever perfume you're wearing is… invigorating." Sam replied blushing slightly at his boldness and knew he should probably put the whiskey down before he got fired for hitting on his boss's wife.

"Oh umm… thank you but I'm not wearing any perfume. Shane doesn't, umm he has a sensitive nose." She said feeling eyes on her and knew she needed to end this conversation before it went any further but just as she was about to say something Sam moved closer to her looking at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at into her eyes intensely, she didn't notice the first time they met but his eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green and could feel herself getting pulled into them and had to look away.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She replied licking her nips nervously the feeling of eyes on her began to grow she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Mercedes?" _Why does my name sound so sexy when he says it? Oh dear Lord I need to get away from this man before…_

"Umm… can you excuse me?" She asked moving away from Sam.

"Ah.. sure. I'm sorry if I over stepped, I don't usually… it's the dark liquor and I don't drink often."

"Sam… its not anything you've done I just need to get some air. I-i umm..." She started looking around and noticed that Shane was still enthralled with his mistress so she grabbed Sam's hand and quickly lead him through the back outside and she saw Roderick standing there, he shot her a knowing look and nodded her off letting her know he would cover for her. She gave him a thankful smile and continued leading him to one of the guest houses, she grabbed the spare key and opened the door and nodded him in before following.

"Mercedes, what's going on?"

"Please stop saying my name..." She said breathing deeply and nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently grabbing her but quickly backed away when she winced.

"Explain now." Sam said sobering up quickly and looking at her directly and she grew worried about what would happen if she didn't explain but she knew if she did Shane would react the way he always does. She shook her head and backed away from him closing her eyes trying to figure out what to say and why the hell she even brought him there. She began to panic because she wasn't coming up with anything fast enough and began to feel tears forming. _Just say something but don't tell him anything about Shane…_

"Ah.. I don't think this was a good idea. I'm just clumsy… we should probably get back to the event." Mercedes said trying to convince herself more than the man in front of her she could feel him moving closer to her and she moved back reaching for the door handle but when his hand gently fell on hers she stopped.

"We can go back to the event." He said softly and moving away from her so she could open the door and just as the door opened Roderick was standing there he shook his head and gently pushed her back into the guesthouse.

"Mrs. Mercy, it's best you stay here just a little while longer however you guest should probably leave." Roderick said calmly.

"Okay thank you Roderick." She replied moving aside and allowing Sam to leave, he hesitated for a moment looking at her once more before leaving.

After Sam left she paced the floor before hearing the door open again and she prepared herself for who was coming through it but was surprised when Sam reemerged and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't know you and I can't shake this feeling that I can't leave you here… so if you need to get out please come with me now and I will take you somewhere safe with no question." Sam said holding out a hand, Mercedes felt the tears falling down her face and looked at his hand wanting so badly to take it but she knew better.

"That is very sweet, however I can't do that and I am fine… just please allow Roderick to take you back to the gala for me please." She said squeezing his hand gently before letting it go and stepping back wiping her tears.

"Okay, good night Mrs. Tinsley." Sam said nodding and leaving with Roderick guiding him back to the gala.

She let out a shaky breath and turned around shaking away what tears that were left. She headed towards on of the rooms and sat on the bed rubbing her temples waiting for Roderick to come back for her and let her know it was okay it was to return to the party. She was deep in thought thinking of what would have happened if she went with Sam. _Where would he have taken me? What feeling was he talking about? Should I run after him… I should. I'm going. _She was just about to get up and run to the door before she heard clapping and pressed her lips together before turning around slowly.

"I'm proud of you, you handled that really well. I was waiting to see how long it was going to take you to change your mind and I see that you didn't. Good girl… but you still brought a man out here during my event." Shane said looking at her and shaking his head.

"Shane I didn't… you don't have to do this. Please don't do this baby… I messed up." Mercedes pleaded backing up but she didn't have anywhere to go and knew he wouldn't hit her not with guest around but she also didn't want him to take her forcibly again either.

"Take it off." He barked sitting down on the couch with his arm draped across the back of the couch after unbutton his shirt and waited patiently for her to do as he told. She shook her head with tears falling slowly down from her eyes and felt herself shaking slightly before she reached to move the sleeve down her right arm. She kept her head upwards as she removed the other sleeve and pulled it down her chest exposing her strapless bra and bruised skin the dress slowly fell down her body getting snagged on her hips and ample ass, she pulled slightly and the dress became a pool around her feet.

"Mmm… did I ever tell you how much I like looking at you body?" Shane asked looking her up and down. Mercedes just nodded and wished he would hurry up with whatever he wanted to do in this moment. He stood up and walked over to where she stood and pulled her into him forcibly ignoring her yelp when grabbed her near her bruised rib and he ignore when she screamed as he squeezed her side making her topple over. She felt his hand in her hair and was yanked up and slammed into the wall so hard that her eye site went blurry and the last thing she remember was being drug to the bedroom.

* * *

**BARE WITH ME... **Sam's figuring somethings out and she will get out soon!


	4. Goodbye for Now

A/N: It's happening!

* * *

Chapter Four

Goodbye for Now...

Sam pulled up the address on the business card Mercedes had given him four months ago and got out hoping he would be able to run into her to speak to her, she had been on his mind since the night of the gala but whenever he would call her office her assistant would always say she was out. Their first assessment was postponed and he was offered to work with her assistant but choose to just wait for her to return but he started to worry and left work early to check on her.

When he entered her shop it was nicely decorated in black and gold with plush rugs and pillows on the sofas. There were tables with flowers and booklets with information about what all she offered, he looked around and admired how beautiful it was decorated.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A short Asian with dark hair and eyes asked with a warm smile, he recognized the voice and knew it was her assistant.

"Umm Tina right?" Sam asked returning the smile she gave him.

"Yes! How can I help you?"

"I'm Sam, Sam Evans and I was hoping to speak with Mrs. Tinsley." He said looking over her head hoping to see Mercedes but he didn't see anyone else.

"Mercedes and she still isn't in… I think it'll be another week before she gets back." Tina replied letting a deep breath and leading him over to the couch and offering him a drink which he declined.

"Have you seen her?" He asked after sitting down and unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"I haven't, but I have spoken with her and she noted that she should be back in sometime next week." Tina replied sitting in the chair across from him studying him silently and wondering why he wanted to see her.

"Hmm.. she hasn't been in for months and you haven't seen her?" Sam asked feeling a little off by her assistant not seeing her in such a long time.

"She usually takes umm time off to go retreats and stuff like that." Tina lied hoping she sounded convincing.

"Retreats and stuff huh… well, if you don't mind giving this to her when you see her I'd appreciate it." Sam said smiling and handing her an envelope. Tina stood when he did and smiled when he handed the her the envelope.

"I'll make sure she gets it Mr. Evans, I'm sorry you came down here without seeing her." Tina said walking him to the door and waved him off and waited before locking the door. She looked down at the envelope and caressed it before breaking down and crying softly for her friend and really hoped that Mercedes would come back in a week. She had begged Mercedes to leave and come live with her but she wouldn't… she would always say she couldn't.

"I pray she comes back..." Tina said aloud to herself and placed the envelope into her purse before resuming the work she had started on before Mr. Evans came.

…

_Two Months Ago_

Mercedes woke up feeling sticky and warm all over, her eyes were burning and her lips felt heavy. She had to blink a few times before she could see clearly, she looked around and saw Roderick walking into the room with sadden eyes. She could feel a cool breeze brush across her body and ran her hand over her body and realized she only had a sheet covering her body, her skin felt hot and extremely swollen and when she felt her beast she could feel teeth indents.

"How long this time?" She weakly asked trying to sit up but her lower body was too sore to move so she just laid back down.

"A few days, I had to clean you off while you were… I didn't want to involve any of the maids, I had to get the blood off of you Merc-"

"I understand don't apologize, can I have some water please?" She asked forcing herself to sit up letting out a groan and feeling tears burning in the back of her eyes. She smiled when he start to hand her the cup but stopped and held it to her lips instead so she could drink it, she took slow slips wincing as the water went down but thankful for cool drink.

"Mrs. Mercy, you need to get out before he kills you." Roderick said after placing the cup on the night stand and fluffing the pillow behind her head.

"Roderick you know why I can't leave… not yet at least." She said giving him a knowing look.

"You can leave, I've offered you plenty of places you can go and start over. You can't stay here any longer… Mr. Evans mentioned-" He stopped when he saw the sad expression on her face. He grabbed on of her hand and lifted her slightly using his other hand to keep the sheet over her body, he cradled her and walked her into the bathroom where he ran a bath with Epsom salt and oils to help her heal.

"I had to make the water a little warmer than usual for your bruising and I put some lavender and German chamomile for the inflammation. There's food waiting for you after you soak, your clothes are over there nothing too constricting and here take these." He said after lowering her into the water.

"What is it?" She asked taking the pills he'd given he and looking at them.

"The usual… you missed you pill because you were out." Roderick replied handing her a cup and waited for her to take the medicine he given her, she just took the medicine and handed him the cup and said thank you as he walked out.

The water stung at first but it quickly felt good and she eased lower into the tub, even though she lived in a massive home this bathroom was her favorite for many reason but the main one was that she spent most of her time in that particular bathroom. Shane granted her one of the guest houses to decorate and call her own, she painted the bathroom in dark red and accentuate the room with wood furnishing. It took five months to convince Shane to let her order the fixtures and tub, he gave her a lot of wiggle room but she had to beg for those specific things but he eventually gave in and gave her the go ahead.

"I just need a little while longer and I can leave." She said to herself rubbing her hands over her body to feel how bruised she was this time. She couldn't remember what happened and she didn't want to… it was better this way because that meant there wouldn't be any nightmares. She was careful about where she hid her birth control pills from Shane because he wanted a baby so badly but she refused to allow him that pleasure. Roderick always brought the pill to her in the morning with her breakfast and he assumed it was a vitamin and that's how she intended on keeping it. She let herself sink into further into the tub and allow the oils and salts do what they were intended to do and when the water finally became too cold she slowly rose and got out of the tub.

She struggled slightly but she managed to grab her rob but before she closed she admired her body, she was covered in bite marks and purple and blue bruises. Her body looked like it was painted poorly but she smiled when she looked at her curves, breast and ample bottom, she wasn't vain but she knew she had a beautiful body. Shane hated her showing her curves but she loved them and she was getting tired of hiding them, she had a full wardrobe that he didn't know about and would every now and then wear her dresses around when he went out of town. She wished he would go out of town again she knew he wouldn't not with her looking the way she did and her possibly telling or seeking help. She was trapped because of her stupid loyalty to her mother and if he didn't threaten to hurt Tina she would have left by now but she was his wife and he hurt her more than she could remember so he would have no problem doing it to her friend. She let out a deep breath and wrapped the rob around her body and slowly walked into the kitchen where she was met by trays of food, drinks and other goodies what caught her eye was the large floral arrangement that sat on the center of the table.

"Who sent those?" She asked picking at a fluffy pancake dipping into the syrup and moaning after the flavors of blueberries and maple mixed in her mouth.

"Mr. Evans, I got to it before Mr. Tinsley could and brought them straight here… he's called as well." Roderick said looking at his watch then back at her.

"Have you eaten?" She asked after fixing her a plate of just about everything that was presented to her.

"I have thank you."

"How much longer on this one?" She asked smiling at him.

"She's being induced tomorrow actually… first time we've had one over cook that's for certain." He replied smiling back at her.

"Well… I may not have any but I heard and forgive me for being crass, but I heard sex helps speed it along." She said giggling when he rolled his eyes as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

"What? Just seduce her a little, get her into the mood and I guarantee she won't need to be induced. In fact take the rest of the day off and make that happen and take these too… Shane can smell flowers a mile away." She said handing him the bouquet but taking the card out first.

"I'm not leaving you Mercedes." Roderick rarely said her full name unless he was serious. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm pulling rank, you have today and the next few day off. Shane won't notice because he usually asks one of the maids to do whatever he needs so give me a hug and give your a wife one for me as well. I want pictures of your baby once she has him too." She said coming from around the table and pulling him into a hug, it hurt like hell but it also made her fell better. He was also so gentle with her and never made her feel afraid to be around him, she credited his kindness as the reason why she didn't always flinch around other men.

"I'll be back after she has him okay?" He said nodding and looking at worriedly. Mercedes smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Mercedes be safe and please call whenever you need me, here it's the key to the lock where I hide you pills." He said placing the key into her hand.

"Thank you and I promise to be here when you get back." She said wiping a tear away.

"Oh I sincerely hope you will have found yourself away from here before then."

"Go now before I become a crying mess." She said stepping away from him with the best smile she could muster. He was her only friend in that huge mansion she called home, Shane made the maid think she was a horrible bitch so they steered clear of her but Roderick never believed a word he said and always tended to her after he went into one of his abusive rages. He still remember the first time he found her curled in a little ball bloodied and bruised, he was about to beat the hell out of Shane but she begged him not to because she feared for her friend's and mother's safety.

"Bye for now."

"Bye for now." He always said that when knew he would be leaving for more than two days but this time he feared it could be his last time saying it so he did the one thing he promised he wouldn't, he was going to seek help for his friend.

The Present

Three Weeks later

Mercedes gave herself a once over before pressing the button to Shane's floor. She hadn't been out of the house since the night of the gala and for some reason this time felt different, she felt like her bruises were still visible and people could tell she was still in pain. The bruise to her face were completely gone and she only had a few on her stomach and the bite marks were fading, her pain level dropped from twenty to three mostly because her rib was still healing. When the elevator doors open she was met by his assistant Emma who was sporting watery eyes and a small vase of flowers.

"Oh sweetie, he told me you were coming today and I couldn't help but get you some flowers." Emma said pulling her into her arms tightly before running a hand over her cheek.

"Thank you Emma, is he in?"

"Yes and he's expecting you so I'll just keep these here for now and you can grab them on your way out." She said walking her to his door knocking then returning to her desk winking at Mercedes.

Mercedes let out a breath and walked in adjusting her blouse and hair before plastering a smile on her face. He was on the phone with someone and it seemed to be heated, she bit her lip listening to hi voice rise then fall only to rise again before he slammed his phone down and looked at her with a curt smile.

"Look, I need to go out of town for a few days and I think you should stay with your mother while I'm gone… I don't want you in that big house alone." He said walking over to where she was standing and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I was actually thinking of going to check on her anyway so it works out, where will you be going this time?" She asked passively.

"Colorado, have a huge deal to close and when I do we can celebrate but putting a baby in you." He said smacking her ass, she let out a heartless laugh and nodded. _Colorado my ass… Colorado meant __Boulder and Boulder stood for Brittany._

"Well you better hurry and get back then." She said trying to sound like she really gave a damn.

"I'll call you when land I'm actually leaving shortly so let me know when you make it to your mom's okay?" He asked. She just nodded and started to head out.

"I'm gonna eat lunch with her in a little so I'll just call once we meet up, I'll need to go home and pack a bag first but it should only take ten minutes. I'll have Marie account for that as well, be safe and good luck." She said waving before walking out and stopping at Emma's desk to grab the flowers she'd gotten for her and promising to come visit her again soon.

When she got on the elevator she pulled out the note Tina had given her when she visited her earlier and opened it.

_Mercedes,_

_I know this is very strange but if you need a safe place you can go here._

_9874 West James Drive_

_-SE_

There was a key in the envelope and a code attached to it for the gate. She wasn't sure but she felt this would be her only time to do this, she called her mother and told her she would be meeting her for lunch and that she needed to run him first but they could meet at the sandwich shop down the street from her house. She knew her mother would be leaving to go to Miami for a few weeks and with him going out of town as well this was her only opportunity.

She had a lot of time to think about why she was staying and none of them meant that much to her any longer so she told Tina that she was closing her shop for a few month but that she would be given a large paycheck to cover any all expenses she had along with an additional check just because, she also surprised Tina with an all expense paid trip to Hawaii for her and Mike to go one the following day. She acted as normal as possible packing her bag, she made sure to leave anything that make it seem she was running, she packed the essentials only before going to the guest house and grabbing the clothes he didn't know about and placing them into the shopping bags so it looked like she was returning them.

After she finished and loaded everything she looked for Roderick and saw him standing at the door waiting for her patiently. She walked up to him and smiled, he pulled her into a warm hug and released her with a nod.

"Don't you dare come back."

"I won't… not this time, I left you a little something in the guest house and please have Maria call Shane to let him know I left for my mothers." She said holding back tears.

"Goodbye Ms. Jones."

"Roderick." She replied and hurried to her car, getting in before waving at her friend and pulling off. _I refuse to come back._

* * *

SOOOOOO... I promised she would get out soon! Now things are about to get really interesting!


	5. Hello Stranger

A/N: I'm so happy you guys like this new story I was worried because it's a dark but it's gonna get better I promise!

* * *

Chapter Five

Hello Stranger

Sam was tired and worn out but he needed to finish his work load before heading out to his cabin for the next few days, he'd taken much needed vacation days and intended on making the most of it alone and in the woods. He heard that Mercedes had come to the office today but missed her by five minutes, he wasn't sure why but she stayed on his mind since the first day they met. He had only seen her twice but something about her stuck with him and even though his attempts to see her outside of the office never resulted in anything he hoped that she was okay. He, like the rest of the company heard about Mr. Tinsley being out of the office for the next few days and wondered if she would be accompanying him on his trip to Colorado.

"Mr. Evans?"

"What's up Marley?"

"You have an alert coming from you property… umm _9874 West James Drive?" _Marley replied questioning the actual location because she never heard of it.

"Oh, is there footage or just an alert there's a lot of wild animals out that way so it's probably just one of them triggering the motion censor."

"No sir, there's footage I can send it over and download a copy like usual."

"No… just delete the footage I have an idea of who it is so delete it and please email me the confirmation once it's done. Also you can head out a little early today since I'll be on vacation for the next several days, I don't want you coming in and working all day okay? Few hours to answer calls and emails, if you want you can do a majority of it from home, I want you to spend time with you husband." Sam replied with a pleasant smile.

"Are you sure? I have no issues coming and working."

"Yes and don't worry you're still getting that bonus." He said before walking back into his office letting out a shaky breath. He'd given her the note and key hoping he was wrong but he wasn't and now he was going to have to face her in a few short hours. Gathering his things and grabbing a few files to take with him, he had no intentions of working but if it rained then he could keep busy. Sam was sure to give her the key to the cabin next to his since he owned both and was the only person that knew he actually did outside of Marley and now Mercedes.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into Evans?" He said to his self before heading out of his office.

Mercedes had taken her mother out to lunch and followed her home to change her car, she promised to water her plants for her mother before she left to catch her flight to Miami. Mercedes waited for two hours before leaving her mother's house, she was thankful her old car was still there and switched before heading to the address she was given.

The drive was peaceful and she enjoyed the changing scenery which went from building and homes to trees and forest, the further she drove the more isolated everything became and she figured she should probably stop for food before she got any further away from civilization. She was smart enough to withdraw some cash before getting on the road she also sent Shane a text letting him know that she needed cash to give to her mother for a contractor, he didn't reply so she assumed he didn't care. She quickly went into the grocery store and grabbed all the items she felt she would need including toiletries and some snacks she hadn't been able to buy since he disapproved of idle snacking.

After being in the store for over an hour she felt she had just about everything she could possibly want and need and checked out. She loaded her car and took a deep breath before getting back on the road, she turned on some music and decided to sing along. She didn't even recognize her own voice it had been so long since she sang out loud, the more she sang the freer she began to feel and when her and her father's favorite song came on she couldn't resist letting the windows down and belting the words out.

_Mmm num ba de  
Dum bum ba be  
Doo buh dum ba beh beh_

_Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets_

_Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day da  
Ee day da, that's okay_

She could still remember her father helping her learn the words and singing along with her as he taught her how to drive and them laughing when she hit the cones. He was her best friend and when he died a piece of her died leaving only a shell of her walking around being told by her mother that she needed to watch what she ate, how she ate, how to sit and how to attract not just a man's attention but everyone's. Her appearance was constantly under review and she was told what to wear, how she wore her hair and what kind of makeup looks best on her… if her mother saw her now she would turn her nose up at her. She worse a simple purple t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans with her hair in ponytail.

"_A real lady never pulls her hair into a ponytail."_

"_I didn't raise you to wear jeans."_

"_You should always wear your best, never settle for less."_

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her mother's words, she had heard them everyday for seven years until Shane came into the picture. He was five years older than her and pretended to be the sweetest person you could have ever met but his true colors came out on their wedding night and Mercedes tried to leave then. Her mother however guilted her by saying her father wouldn't want her to give up so easily. Had she known what she knows now she would've left but she didn't know her mother was getting a monthly check from him until she found a check written out to her mother for $25,000 and saw post dated ones behind that one.

Her mother basically sold her to the devil and in order to keep the money flowing in she had to ensure Mercedes would stay no matter what… she felt herself getting teary-eyed and shook those thoughts from her head as she pulled up to the address stopping at the large gate and fishing her purse for the note. She put the code in and the gate opened then closed after she pulled in, their were two cabins on the property they weren't close but close enough to walk to if needed be, she pulled out the key and saw the number three on it and noticed each door had a number on it. She pulled up to the one marked three and nervously walked up the stairs to unlock the door, when she opened she immediately like how it was decorated. It didn't smell stuffy or even look dusty so that meant it was well taken care of and it wasn't hot inside like she expect. She did a quick walk through and smiled as she touched the leather sofas and granite counter tops, she went and got the food she picked up and placed the cold items away before going to get her things and placing them upstairs in the master suite.

"Well… what now?" She asked herself before realizing she didn't let Mr. Evans know she was coming out here. She grabbed her phone but shook her head knowing that she should have left it in her car, she remembered seeing on some show that if she turned it off and took her sim out she would be fine so she got his number first then did just that.

"Surely this place has some type of phone..."

She looked around then spotted one on its cradle in the living room grabbing it and began dialing his number but getting nervous and placing it back down. _What the hell am I supposed to say? Hey I ran away from by abusive husband and for some damn reason I feel safer here in your cabin than I do home oh also no one knows I ran away so you can't say anything._

"Yeah that'll make him want to let you stay here even longer." She said hitting her head with her hand. She looked at the phone for few minutes before grabbing it again and redialing his number only to place the phone back down. _You'd think you were trying to call the Queen or something, just call the man!_

She quickly redialed his number and pressed send and waited for an answer, after a few rings she was about to hang up but she heard his voice and froze.

_Hello?_

_Helllo?_

_Ah… I.. Hi. Mr. Evans?_

_Yeah. _

_I… it's Mercedes, I just wanted to let you know I decided to come to the address you gave me._

_Yeah I know, it's off the grid so no one will know you're there but me and my assistant._

_You… you know?_

_How about we talk in person? I'll be there in about forty minutes okay?_

_Umm… sure. I'll be here._

_See you then._

…

Sam pulled up and noticed the car parked in the other driveway smiling slightly before pulling into his own and going inside, he told her he would come over and talk to her once he arrived but wanted to shower the day off first. He took a quick shower and changed from his suit to a fitted gray shirt and a pair of dark jeans before heading over to speak to her and show her around. He grabbed the set of keys and small batch of flowers he'd gotten for her and headed over. He had to remind his self not to use his own key to get inside and knocked waiting patiently for her to answer and when she did he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?" She asked smiling back at him but he could tell she was nervous.

"I'm doing well, I got these for you… do you mind?" He asked slowly moving forward and she nodded stepping aside allowing him in and closing the door behind them. She watched him walk into the kitchen and grab a vase then add water and place the flowers inside. He checked the refrigerator and cabinets and saw that she had already gotten her some food and he checked to make sure their were still pots and pans for her to use whenever she cooked. He turned around and saw her fiddling with her hair and shirt and frowned.

"You look great, please don't fuss about the minor things like that." He said reassuringly. She stopped immediately and rubbed her hands together nervously before looking up at him, he was looking at her but not in a judgmental way… he was concerned and she could tell he wanted to say something but stopped his self from doing that.

"I'm sorry, I just look a mess right now." She replied finally.

"You don't but I understand.. I wanted to give you these and show you around the property if that's okay." He said handing her the keys to the back door and his cabin.

'What are these for?" She asked taking them slowly.

"The extra key to here, I had two sets so I figured you'd feel safer if you had both as well as the spare to mine for emergency or if you just need me. I assume you already looked around the place but there's an additional key to a safe room downstairs. There's a security system and I can have the code changed for you just let me know and we can do that, umm seeing you already have food but if you need anymore feel free to take from mine. I tend to get a little loud with the music so just shoot me a call and I'll turn it down, I run in the mornings so do be alarmed if you hear beeping it's just me triggering the motion censors which is how I knew you were here. One more thing, there are a few wild animals out here so if I tell you not to leave it's not because I'm trying to trap you it's for your safety." He said taking a deep breath and trying to see if he missed anything. She stared at him with a shocked look in her face that quickly changed to a suspicious one.

"Why are you doing this? Did.. did Shane put you up to this? Is this some type of test..?" She asked backing away from him as her breathing increased slightly. She should have know this was some type of trap and now she was in the middle of nowhere with a man she didn't even know. She felt the tears getting ready to fall and when he moved closer to her she couldn't help the flinch her body made. _Oh shit… he hates when I flinch. Apologize!_

"I'm sorry I didn't… I won't do that again." She said looking at him with so much fear in her eyes it broke his heart. Sam stepped back and created distance from them and waited a moment before speaking again.

"I know this won't seem like much but I would never hurt you or any woman. I'm not helping your husband do any type of test, no one knows you're here okay? You are safe, I just needed to tell you those things so you would know my intentions are pure and I do not expect anything from you. I do want you to never apologize for being afraid or feeling unsafe. I can give you as much space as you need but I want you to know that I'm here… we don't know each other but I can be a friend in due time." He said calmly and slowly so she understood he was sincere. She still looked uncertain and he could see her shaking slightly.

"My mom was in an abusive relationship after my dad died, she stayed for years before it got so bad she had to be hospitalized for two months. She never said anything and when I found out it was too late and when I saw how you reacted at the Gala I knew… we don't have to talk about what you've gone through but believe me when I say I understand and I'm happy you decided to come here. I will protect you the best I can and as long as you stay here I'll make sure no one knows okay?"

"Your… your mother.. is she okay?" Mercedes asked feeling herself calm down somewhat but felt bad for asking that question because of the sadness that fell upon his handsome features.

"She passed, she never made it out of the hospital."

"Oh I'm sorry that I asked." She replied sadly.

"Don't be, I've been able to work through the hurt I felt and put her ex away for a long time. I miss her but she wouldn't want me to dwell on her passing." He said rubbing the back of his neck with a lopsided smile.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." He just smiled and nodded before heading towards the door but stopping once he reached it.

"Your rib… is it better?" He asked and she felt her eyes grow big and looked down biting her lip.

"I think it's just bruised… it's been broken before it didn't feel like it this time." She said barely above a whisper.

"Hey don't fret I'll show you how to check to make sure it isn't.. had a ton of practice. Don't forget to lock up and good night Mercedes." He said walking out and closing the door behind him. He stood on the porch waiting to her the lock and when he did he smiled and walked back to his cabin letting out the breath he'd been holding in since he arrived. _Mom… I don't know what I'm doing but she can't end up like you._

* * *

Soooooo...? Now we know a little more about them both. Yes both of Sam's parents are passed on but it's help make him the great person he is! Next chapter will be a rough one!


	6. This Little Light of Mne

Song: This Little Light of Mine

* * *

Chapter 6

This Little Light of Mine..

Sam woke up startled and confused, he could hear screams but wasn't sure if he left the tv on or not. He got up and walked down stairs and saw that it was off but the screaming though faint still continued. He closed his eyes and knew immediately what he was hearing and put on his shoes before walking outside and towards the cabin were Mercedes was, the closer he got the louder the screams became but he knew he literally had no way to get. He cussed his self for giving over the spare key before seeing how well she would react to being in a new environment but when he heard crashing he knew he needed to get inside so he kicked the door a few times before it finally gave and popped open.

Running upstairs following the cries until he found her in the bed, she having a nightmare and he remembered reading that getting close to someone who was having a violent nightmare could be harmful to both parties so started off by saying her name but nothing changed. He moved closer to her and said her name again a little louder, he could see the tears falling down her face and the pained expression riddled on her face. Even looking the way she was, he still found her undeniably beautiful, he took a deep breath before grabbing her gently and cradling her against his body softly shaking her to wake her out of the dream. She stopped screaming but the tears were still flowing, he shook her a little more moving the hair out of her face.

"Mercedes, I need you to wake up." Sam said calmly before feeling her stiffen and her eyes open slowly. She looked up at him and tried to get out of his arms but if she did she would fall straight on the floor and hurt herself.

"I'm going to put you down okay? I had to get you to stop screaming and thrashing about before you hurt yourself." He said before gently placing her back on the bed and taking a step back as she adjusted to her surrounding.

"I thought… I'm sorry for worrying you like this. I haven't had a nightmare in a while..." She replied after a few moments of silence pulling her knees up to her chest and trying to calm her breathing.

"Don't apologize but I had to kick the door in to get to you so I'll be sleeping downstairs until morning." He said watching her closely and seeing she had some bruising along her leg as well a bite marks, he could feel his face grow hot and knew he looked angry by her concerned expression she followed his eyes and quickly covered her legs.

"I'll try not to scream again." He ran his hand through his hair letting a deep breath.

"Lay down… please." He replied removing his jacket and tossing it on the chair. She shot him a concerned look but laid down anyway. He walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the other pillows placing them behind her then he walked over to where she was laying and gently pulled the cover up and tucked her in moving the hair from her face again before stepping back.

"I'll just be down stairs okay?"

"Okay..." she said looking at him and noticing a scar on his chest. She hadn't noticed that he was shirtless until now and she couldn't stop her hand from lightly tracing the scar before he grabbed her hand gently and closing his eyes before putting her hand under the covers. He gave her a small smile and picked up the lamp she knocked over turning it on and walking towards the door.

"Open or closed?"

"Closed."

He nodded and walked out closing the door behind him, she could hear him walking down the stairs and heard him shuffling around before it grew silent again. She snuggled up to the pillows and closed her eyes hoping her nightmare wouldn't return before she knew it she was out like a light.

...

She slept longer than expected because when she woke up half the day had gone by and the sun was starting to set, she quickly shot up and ran into the bathroom to shower and do her hair, she didn't even realize what she was doing until she was running down the stairs fully dressed with her hair in a tight bun and mumbling under breath about how this was going to end badly. She reached the kitchen and froze when she saw Sam standing there peacefully humming while he cooked, he must have heard her breathing heavily because he turned his head and shot her a half smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He said turning fully around and tilting his head to the side looking her up and down with a confused expression.

"I feel under dressed." He joked walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water then handing it to her.

"I, ah. I don't usually sleep that late… I haven't slept that late or soundly in a while actually." She replied taking the water with a smile. Whatever he was cooking smelled amazing and that's when she noticed she was starving and her stomach grumbled.

"I checked on you while you were sleeping before going on my run and after I did a little work, it's good to sleep in sometimes and it tends to be peaceful out here so I understand." He said smiling which grew when he heard her stomach growl, she looked extremely embarrassed but he chose to ignore it.

"Thank you again for last night." She said with a weak smile to which he just nodded.

"Here come try this..." He said holding a fork out for her to taste, she hesitated for a moment before allowing him to feed her the food. She let a groan when she tasted the creamy pasta and nodded with a thumbs up.

"It's really good!" She said after chewing.

"Good, I'm happy you like, go sit down I'll fix you a plate." He said but could tell she wasn't ready for them to share a meal together and nodded.

"How about this, I'll fix your plate and I'll eat outside on the patio?" He countered and noticed her shoulders relaxing slightly.

"No, it's not that.. Shane umm didn't like me eating with him so I was just a little taken aback by you wanting to because if we're honest I'm a complete stranger to you and I'm in your cabin and now I'm starting to see how crazy all this is..." She said letting out a deep breath fighting her urge to cry, she could hear mother now.

"_You are a married woman having dinner with another man, that's not very ladylike."_

"Hey, it's okay… I can sit at the counter and you at the table if it'll help but you need to eat." He said taking her from her own thoughts.

"Okay… I wouldn't mind sitting outside." She replied smoothing her hair down but stopped when she saw him looking at her hair. He moved towards her with his hands raised and a lopsided smile before reaching over her and pulling the pin holding her hair up out. She looked at him as he did it could feel warmth coming from his presence, it was different almost familiar. She looked into his eyes and felt a sense of calm rush over her and when he gave her a reassuring smile she knew she was safe.

He slowly lowered one his hands into her hair and gently worked her hair from the position it was in until it all fell down her back. She hadn't had someone run their hands through her hair in years and she involuntarily tilted her head back closing her eyes moaning slightly when he removed his hand.

"Come one let's eat, let me wash my hands if you don't mind grabbing something to drink and I'll meet you out there." She nodded and went to grab some of the juice she purchased then headed out to the back patio.

She didn't get a chance to explore fully yesterday but she feel in love the second she stepped through the french doors leading outside. The patio was beautiful with plush outdoor furnishing, a built in fire pit, there was a small entertainment area that hand a tv docked up and a sound system embedded into the wall. The table was medium sized with bench seats and in the center of the table was a cut out that ran from each end housing candles and small rocks. She saw matches at the end and figured it would be okay to light the candles since it was slowly getting darker after she lit them she heard him coming out with the food in his hands and started to walk over to grab a plat from his hand but he shook his head.

"Thanks for lighting those, I couldn't remember if there were matches here and I don't like turning on the outdoor lights much." He said placing one plate down in front of where she was standing and then sat down across from her with the other. She sat when he did and admired the meal he prepared, creamy pesto with sauteed chicken, green salad and garlic toast, it all looked so delicious.

"Thank you for cooking." She said saying a little prayer before she began eating. They ate in silence before she had the urge to ask him something.

"What gave me away?" She asked shocking herself for even asking that.

"What do you mean?"

"You said at the Gala you had a feeling, what gave me away?"

"You winced when I touched your side and I know for a fact I barely grazed your skin also you dropping your purse was a huge give away about not wanting to be along with for long but if I'm being honest your butler confirmed it for me." He said looking at her nervously he wasn't sure if she would take that news well and hoped she didn't get angry.

"Roderick? What did he tell you?"

"He told me enough…" Sam said looking away and feeling his self getting angry from the memory of his and Roderick's conversation regarding her husband.

"That's why you came to my shop… why you gave Tina the note isn't it?" She asked biting her lip.

"I was going to come regardless but he just lit a fire under my ass. He told me I couldn't come to your home otherwise I would have brought you here myself sooner but I figured Tina could get close enough to you without it looking suspicious." He said with a low chuckle.

"Really? Why?"

"Why not? No woman deserves to be treated that way, especially one as beautiful as you." He said letting that last part slip out. He closed his eyes feeling his self blushing and when he opened them he was met by sad brown eyes looking back.

"You're too kind but beauty in my case is only skin deep." She said looking away wiping a tear before putting on a smile and looking back at him.

"I don't believe that, I don't believe it's only skin deep." He said firmly.

"Well believe it because outside of my father no one has ever said that." She said sighing. Sam looked at her sadly and just wanted to stand her in front of a mirror and force her to see what he was seeing.

"Would you like some dessert?" Sam asked standing up feeling his self growing angry at this conversation.

"Umm… sure? I can clean all this up just give me a mome-" She stopped when he held his hand up and shook his head then grabbed their plates and walked back inside before returning with ice cream and wine. He handed her a cup and a bowl with a small smile.

Instead of sitting at the table he lead them over the where the tv was and sat down on the sofa she decided to sit on the adjacent love seat and could feel a shift in him, thoughts of all the things Shane used to say to her started flooding in her mind. _He was trying to complement you and you basically shot him down. Shane told you no one would ever view you the way you think you should be seen because it's no who you really are, you're not special… the only thing special about you is what's in between your legs. _

"What are you doing?" Sam asked breaking her from the trance that she was in and noticing how close she moved to him.

"I..umm. I don't know… you seemed upset." She said jerking back and feeling extremely embarrassed.

"What the hell did he do to you…?" Sam asked furrowing he brows.

She stood and stepped back shaking her head before running back inside and upstairs closing the door behind her. She wasn't ready to talk about that and it literally had been one day and everything around her was going warp speed. She felt herself panicking and forcibly shut her eyes trying to force the images of what Shane did to over the years from surfacing, she worked so hard to keep everything at bay but him asking that question… She forced herself to sing to calm herself down as she sat in the corner wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them close to her chest and rocked back and forth taking deep breaths.

_This Little Light Of Mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine,_

_This Little Light Of Mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine,_

_This Little Light Of Mine,  
Yes, I'm gonna let it shine,_

_Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine_

Sam could hear her singing softly and felt horrible for even asking her such a loaded question. He knocked on the door and waited for her to respond but after a few moments she didn't and she stopped singing as well. He knocked again heard her move but the door never opened and she never said a word.

"Mercedes… I'm sorry for asking that. I can leave I just need to know that you're okay before I do." He said into the door waiting to hear anything and sighed when he heard he singing again. He knew he couldn't leave her like this so he sat down and listened to her sing.

_The light that shines is the light of love,  
Lights the darkness from above,_

_It shines on you and it shines on me,  
And it shows what the light of love can do._

_I'm gonna shine my light both far and near,  
I'm gonna shine mine light bright and clear,_

_Where there's a dark corner in this land  
I'm gonna let my little light shine._

Mercedes held her eyes shut willing the memories away but slowly some were leaking through telling herself. _"_It's gonna be okay, It's gonna be okay, It's gonna be okay…" She said to herself as the tears continued to fall as she tried to remember the next verse. She couldn't remember and started to get angry.

"Why can't I remember?" She said to herself aloud.

"Mercedes… sing with me okay? I know the words just sing along." Sam said through door before he started singing and she listened until remembered.

_On Monday he gave me the gift of love,  
Tuesday peace came from above,_

_Wednesday he told me to have more faith,  
And on Thursday he brought me the gift of grace._

_And then on Friday he told me "Watch and pray",  
And then on Saturday what to say,_

_On Sunday he gave me the power divine  
To let my little light shine._

"That's good, you're doing good." He said encouraging her to keep singing.

_This Little Light Of Mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine,_

_This Little Light Of Mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine,_

_This Little Light Of Mine,  
Yes, I'm gonna let it shine,_

_Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine_

* * *

A/N: So this is going feel like Sam and Mercedes are progressing to fast but I promise it's not going to be that easy to break down the walls. Also Sam telling her she's beautiful isn't him coming on to her and it will be explained in the next chapter why he said it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time XOXO


	7. Life is Like A Box of Chocolate

A/N: I have nothing to say lol

* * *

Chapter Seven

Life is Like A Box of Chocolate...

Sam sat there after finishing the song and could hear her sniffling softly. He must have waited for what seemed like hours before realizing her sniffling stopped, he stood and knocked softly before biting the bullet and turning the knob. The door was unlocked and he slowly opened it and looked around but didn't see her right away but when he did he had to turn away for a moment. Seeing her curled in a ball like that hit close to home and his reaction was immediate and he went over to where she was and wrapped her up in his arms before picking her up and placing her onto the bed. He removed her shoes and pulled the covers down before draping them over her, he noticed the bruise on her lower back and couldn't help the memory that flashed into his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Mom?"_

"_Mom!" Sam shouted running when he found her laying curled up in the corner. She was groaning and bloodied, her hair was matted to her head and she was trembling._

"_Mom, mom, mom.. mom?" Sam said not sure what to do in this situation except to try to get her up off the floor and try to get her to respond right when he was about to move her he heard footsteps coming from behind him._

"_What you doing boy? I left her there for a reason! I ain't done with her just yet." The man said slurring his words and slinging beer on him._

"_Jack, you've done enough! Just leave us alone… she's not responding we have to call for help." Sam said turning to face the drunk man. He was shorter than Sam but what he lacked in height he made up in build, he had dark brown eyes and thinning hair. _

"_You ain't gonna do shit but leave her there so I can finish!" _

"_You are finished you sorry piece of shit! You wouldn't even be here if my father was alive, you think she loves you? You think she would still love you after doing this to her?" Sam shouted at the man who seemed a little shocked that he challenged him and gave him a dark look before chugging what was left of his beer and swiftly turning around hitting Sam with the bottle. When it shattered he brought it back across his chest cutting him deeply and making him scream out, Mary finally came to and saw the commotion and charged at Jack for attacking her son._

_She was to weak to make an actual impact but she fought him long enough before Jack cut her as well causing her to topple over and Jack to realize just what he did, he ran out of the house while Sam moved over to his mother and pulled out his phone calling for help and holding her until the ambulance and police arrived. He had to get stitches while his mother was taken into surgery for internal bleeding and the huge gash from the cut across her face. Sam stayed there for as long as he could before he had to make the decision to sit and cry or make sure Jack never did what he did to his mother to another person again. _

_The day Jack was located and arrested was the same day Mary died. She held on until he was found and Sam testified refusing to hold eye contact with the man that killed his mother until the guilty verdict was given and he was sentenced to life without the possibility of parole. He vowed to visit him every year on the day of her death to remind him why would never be free and only a few years ago he finally made peace with everything and forgave him but let him know he would never forget._

_End Flashback_

He stared down at her for a little while longer before heading back downstairs and cleaning up the kitchen and deciding to quickly go to his cabin and shower before heading back to hers because the door still needed fixing which he would have done but she was sleeping so peacefully that he didn't want to wake her with loud knocking noises. The door wasn't too damaged but he was more worried about an animal wandering in and scaring her, he made sure to blow the candles out before heading over to his cabin to shower. He slowly walked upstairs, feeling emotionally exhausted as he removed his clothes and walked into his bathroom. He allowed the hot water to release the pint of stress from his shoulder and found his self starting to relax, he stood under the running water until it was ice cold and forced his self to get out.

He dried and slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt, when he walked out of the bathroom he was met by pair of brown eyes looking at him with tears threatening to fall. She moved closer to him so he could really see her and he noticed she was wearing a tank and a pair of short, his eyes scanned her body and he had to look away for a moment before he looked at her again this time with his own tears falling.

"You asked… you asked earlier what he had done to me." She said choking up on her words before lifting her tank slightly so he could see her stomach, the one place he always attacked her. Sam breathing hitched at the sight of the old bruises, he looked at them studying them and almost fell back when he realized it was a shoe print.

"My face heals faster because he usually avoids hitting it but my body was always fair game to him. I don't know why but I trust you… I've had this innate need to tell you since the first day I met you on that elevator but I… don't know how to tell you so I'm showing you what I can show you." She said trembling as she turned around and parted her hair showing the patches of missing hair that only just started to grow back. Sam placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the cry that so desperately wanted to escape, she was riddled with bruises and scars, her beautiful flesh was tarnished by a boy pretending to be a man. He moved closer and turned her around so that she look at him, he saw the tears but her eyes didn't convey fear they showed that she wanted to fight for herself. He pulled his shirt off so she could see his scar before grabbing her hand and placing it on the deep wound.

"I got this the day I found my mother nearly beaten to death… well he did end up being the reason she died but for two months I had hope." He said calmly as she ran her hand from the start of the scar to the end of it.

"What did he use… to cut you with I mean." She asked softly.

"Beer bottle… bad drunk."

"I wish I could say the Shane was drunk when he did this to me but it's usually when he feels like I disrespected him or broke one of his many rules he has for me." She said stepping back and pulling her shirt down and looking up at him with a weak smile.

"Here." He said handing her his shirt so she didn't feel uncomfortable and went to grab another one for him to put on as well. There was an easy silence that fell over them as they both reflected on the revelations they each revealed.

"If you want we can watch a movie or play cards… I'm not extremely tired but if you are you're more than welcomed in taking my bed or going back over to other cabin. I was going to work on the door but you were sleeping… but I will have it fixed tomorrow so you can have your since of privacy back."

"My dad and I used to stay up late and watch movies after my mom went to bed… we used to drink hot cocoa and he would always fill his up with marshmallows and whipped cream." She said shaking her head because it had been years since that memory even crossed her mind.

"Well… I don't have whipped cream but marshmallows I have a ton of those." He said with a hopeful smile.

"I don't want to impose and it's not really proper for my to sleep in your bed…"

"How about this then, we can go downstairs and you can show me how you and your dad made the hot cocoa and after we'll pick a movie I'll sit in the recliner and you can have which ever sofa to yourself. You won't even know I'm there well unless I fall asleep then you'll know for sure." He said with a slight chuckle which made her giggle. She thought about it for a moment before realizing she hadn't had hot cocoa since marrying Shane.

"Okay, deal." She said finally, he smiled and they both headed down stairs to the kitchen.

…

After showing Sam how she and her dad prepared their cocoa they went into the living room for her choose a movie to watch. He had a lot to choose from and waited patiently for her to pick one and when she did, he couldn't help but notice the beautiful smile that crossed her face.

"Found one?" He asked settling down in the recliner as promised, she nodded and put the movie and sat on the couch closest to the recliner and got comfortable before pressing play. It took a minute for Sam to figure out what it was but he chuckled when realized she put in Forrest Gump, she gave him an innocent look that made him laugh a little more. Every so often he would hear her quoting the movie and that made him smile knowing she felt comfortable enough to share this moment with him and he had so hoped it would last but after they both drifted off the screaming started again, only this time she was screaming "please stop, don't do this!" He stood there frozen his mind racing and unsure how to react or what to do to help her, the longer he stood the worse it got, he could see the tears falling and her struggled movements increased.

"Shane please stop…" She cried snapping him out of his fog and right when he reached for her, she opened her eyes and looked at him for only a moment but she wasn't seeing him, she was still sleep but his figure standing above her cause her to scream and jump up. She ran blindly until reaching to door he was trying to catch up to her but damnit if she wasn't fast, he had to get to her before she wondered off too far and got lost. It was dark and she was heading in no specific direction but the woods behind their cabins were vast and all it took was one wrong turn or a slip and fall and she would seriously hurt.

"MERCEDES!" He shouted hoping his voice would register to her and stop her but her could still hear the crunching of leaves but then he heard her yelp and slight thud. He quicken his pace until he reached her and let out gasp, she had fallen down or tripped and rolled straight into a tree. He turned her gently and checked to make sure she was breathing moving her hair out of her face and he could see the cut on her forehead, the laid her flat and assessed her before scooping her up and taking her back to his cabin.

He laid her down and quickly grabbed his phone calling a close friend of his to come over with his wife, he knew doing this would make her feel less safe but she was nurse and could help. He waited patiently until he heard the knock on the door and quickly went to open it and let them in.

"Yo, what's up? Why the urgency?"

"She's still not awake and I think something's broke.. I need your help, well Quinn's." Sam said to his friend who shot him a confused look, he hadn't really explained why he needed them to come just that it was urgent.

"She? Who's she?" Puck asked looking at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I will explain all of that later just please help her." He replied grabbing Quinn's hand and taking her where Mercedes was laying. Puck let out whistle and earned him a stern look from his wife but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"She's gorgeous… what'd you to her?" He asked mouthing 'ow' when Quinn punched him.

"Mercedes… her name is Mercedes and she's my boss's wife and I'm helping her… well I'm trying to, she was having a nightmare or reliving a memory. She woke or so I thought and looked at me before running outside and she fell or tripped and rolled right into a tree." Sam said letting out a shaky breath.

"Helping her how?" Quinn asked looking over the woman while checking her pulse.

"She.. he abuses her and I offered her the other cabin to be safe."

"Abuses her how?" Puck asked with a hint anger in his voice, sure he didn't know the woman laying there but he didn't tolerate that kind of shit.

"I just know physically and mentally… possibly sexually. I haven't gotten that far in finding out how deep it all goes. I just know right now she needs-"

"To go to the hospital, she needs to go the hospital then the police. I swear Sam you need to think these things through, what the hell can you do to help protect her? She clearly has night terrors and suffer from so much mental and emotional abuse not to forget she is riddled with bruises. She needs real help..." Quinn cut in shaking her head and pulling out her phone to call for an ambulance but stopped with Sam placed his hands over her phone.

"I can't take her to hospital! He doesn't know where she is or that she's even left, me taking her there will only put her location on his radar. You have to help her." Sam pleaded.

"No, I won't. Puck let's go and if you were smart you'd take her to the hospital and leave her."

"Quinn that's enough, now I have a plan that may work." Puck said sternly before continuing. "Carol is a doctor and she can get her in without any question… we'll just admit her as your wife and tell them she fell and hit her head because that's what really happened. Is anything broken?"

"Her leg possibly I can't be sure." Quinn replied with a sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"Then call Carol tell her what's going on and Sam help me get her into the truck and Quinn don't ever talk about someone like that again." Puck said before nodding at Sam to pick up Mercedes so they could put her in the truck.

Sam sat in the back holding Mercedes hoping like hell she would wake soon, he could feel his self starting to panic more the closer they got to the hospital. He looked down at her and studied her features and noticed she looked peaceful even with the scratch on her forehead that thankfully had stopped bleeding. Quinn peered at him through the review mirror and shook her head causing Puck to look at her with a quizzical expression to which she just nodded to the back. He looked at his friend who was clearly entranced by the unconscious woman he insisted on cradling until they reached the hospital and chuckled.

They pulled up and was met by Carol who told them that she had a room ready and to follow her, Puck told Sam that he and Quinn would wait in the waiting room for while before joining him, he just nodded and said thanks before following Carol.

"You need to chill." Puck said as soon as they were out of sight.

"He's going to get hurt and you know it."

"I don't know shit just like you don't and who's to say he feels anyway towards her? They don't even know each other." Puck replied letting out an annoyed breath.

"You know how he is… it doesn't take much for Sam Evans to fall in love with someone and she has trouble written all over her. Think about how muddy it already is.. she's his boss's wife who ran away from an abusive marriage with the help of a complete stranger! Oh let's not forget how he was looking at her the entire time, if he hasn't he will and when she hurts him it'll be on you because I refuse to get involved!" Quinn retorted rolling her eyes.

"Last I check he wasn't asking you to get involved, he just needed our help and that's just what the hell we're going to do." Puck said with a sense of finality.

* * *

Soooo... Okay so this was a little loaded with moments. Sam's flashback... Mercedes's feeling safe enough to show the bruises she's had to hide and that sweet moment talking about her dad and them enjoying a movie together but she is damaged but so is Sam... PLEASE don't hate Quinn... she has good intentions I swear! Until next time! XOXO


	8. An Early Arrival

A/N: Stay safe and please please continue to stay inside if you can!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

An Early Arrival

Sam paced back and forth as Carol assessed Mercedes, she placed an IV into her arm to give her fluids and stitched up the open gash before checking her leg which seemed to swollen but not broken but her ankle was twisted and would need a brace to help. She lifted her shirt to see if there was any other damaged and froze momentarily before slowly lowering it back down and letting out a deep breath.

"Sam"

"…"

"Sam, look at me." Carol said softly walking around the bed and reaching out for Sam, when her hand made contact with his arm he jumped and gave her a worried look.

"Sam… tell me everything and don't you leave anything out." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's my boss's wife… he abuses her and I'm helping her get away from him." He replied breathing deeply and looking over Carol's shoulder at Mercedes.

"She has a damn shoe print on her stomach, bite marks and I don't even want to know about the rest of her body. You have to contact the police, you have to get her real protection."

"No. I made a promise and I know I barely know her but I'm not putting her on his radar and neither are you."

"Sam, when I finish examining her and I will conduct a full exam I will have to report my findings. What on earth made you think you could help her?" Carol asked gently sensing he wasn't going to like what she just said, his jaw began to clench.

"Carol you will get her killed if you report what you find… her husband is really powerful, bringing her here was a risk in itself and now you expect me you let you report this? She's checked in as my wife, he knows I'm not married and I was literally the last man she was alone with… I'm the reason she was gone for two months! I can't and won't do that to her..." he replied shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"She's not Mary, Sam."

"..."

"She's NOT your mother Sam! She's not Dwight either, you can't keep thinking these things are your fault. What happened you your mother wasn't your fault and what happened to your dad wasn't your fault either, she's laying here because of past trauma not from anything you did. Her husband chose to do what he did, he chose to put her in the situation where she could not win. Look at me."

"Don't." Sam said backing away from her.

"Sam, you did not kill your parents! You didn't cause the wreck… you were just there when it happened and you need to let that hurt go. She, Mercedes can be saved if you let me help her but if you refuse my help then you are putting her in more danger!"

"Can I take her home now?"

"Sam, listen to me and listen good. She is not well, she needs counseling and she will need someone who can be there constantly for her while she goes through all of it, you live and work and hour away. You barely have enough time to get out to the cabins and now you're going to take this on, Sam you can NOT do this to yourself or to her." Carol said grabbing him again seeing the tears forming in his eyes. She let out a sigh and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I can't shake this feeling that I need to help her and I will take time off, just let me do this Carol… she was coming around and she trusts me." He pleaded.

"Okay but I will need to do a full exam and you have to start seeing Shannon again both of you will need to go and-"

"What… where am I?" Sam and Carol both turned and looked at Mercedes who was still blinking and moving her head until she made eye contact with Sam, she gave him a worried smile but it quickly changed when she saw Carol and she tried to get out the bed but fell back when she felt the pain shoot through her leg. Sam walked over to her side and gave her a small smile before nodding Carol over, Mercedes was trying to communicate with him through her eyes and he could tell she was afraid.

"You're in good hands, no one is going to hurt you here and no one is going to know you are here." Carol said to Mercedes with warm smile. Mercedes looked from Carol and then to Sam before easing a little and nodding her head.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"You were having a nightmare again but this time you… umm you woke but not fully and ran away from me before I could stop you. You fell down and hit your head and hurt you leg." Sam replied.

"You had a gash on your forehead but I patched it up, I was just about to examine you further to make sure everything else is okay. I may need to keep you over night just to observe and make sure there's no real trauma to your head." Carol added and moved beside the bed as well. Mercedes quickly began shaking her head and tried to pull the IV out of her arm but stopped when Carol place her hands over hers.

"Mercedes, I know you don't know me but-" She stopped and looked at Sam first before realizing what she was about to ask was extremely personal. "Sam I need you to step outside for a minute and before either of you protest it'll only take a few moments. Sam I'll come and get you once we're done." Carol finished nodding Sam away. He reluctantly did what he was told and waited outside her door texting Puck to let him know she woke up.

"Okay sweetheart, I know you're afraid but I need to ask you a few things okay?" Carol asked pulling a stool up to sit down next Mercedes after she nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"How old are those bruises?" Mercedes turned away shaking her head and swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Which ones?"

"The ones on your-"

"I know what you meant… just ask the real question please."

"When was the last time he sexually assaulted you?" Carol asked calmly but sternly. Mercedes cleared her throat and looked at Carol for a moment then she looked at the door.

"I think two month ago… I passed out before so I can be sure if he actually did or just… beat me."

"Passed out?"

"He made me strip then he slammed me against the wall and I passed out and woke up a few days later."

"And the shoe print?"

"Consider it a tattoo at this point." She replied still looking at the door and Carol noticed she hadn't made eye contact with her the entire time.

"You're not allowed to talk to anyone in the medical industry are you?"

"I'm not allowed to do a lot of things..." She said finally looking at Carol. "Shane Tinsley is a lot of things but dumb is not one of them, he'll figure it out soon enough who's helping me and the second Mr. Evans is on his scent it's over… this little vacation I'm having will end sooner if you don't let me leave now, please if you care about him let me leave." Mercedes pleaded with the woman sitting in front of her. Carol rose an eyebrow and felt something in her gut that wasn't sitting well.

"You're awfully calm…"

"I've had practice and being around women isn't an issue… it's just that I have learned to not to be so trusting because… look please let me go. This was a mistake and I do not want Mr. Evans to get any further involved than he already is, no one else need to get hurt." She replied looking away and wiping a tear that had fallen. The last thing she needed was an innocent person getting roped into all the bullshit she caused, she knew coming out here was a risk but she couldn't take missing more time and she felt if he did it again he would kill her. She should've thought it through more but the only thing on here mind was get out and stay out, she wasn't going to go back again.

"You think he'll come after Sam?"

"He won't at first but if he thinks we've… done anything- which we haven't! I've never… Shane was..." She felt herself getting flustered and it just now hit her that he literally would do far worse to Sam than he did to her two months ago and she wouldn't forgive herself for causing him more problems. Carol just nodded and let out a heavy breath before standing up and making a mental note to talk to Sam privately on another date.

…

"Where the hell is she?" Shane demanded as he looked at his staff, he arrived home early and had been calling Mercedes since but she wasn't answering.

"As far as we know she's at her mother's, sir."

"Where's that damn butler the one that's always waiting on her hand and foot?"

"Roderick put in his notice two days ago, your wife relieved him of his duties before she went to her mother's the new butler starts today." Maria said calmly

"Fucking bitch. Get her mother on the phone immediately."Shane stormed through the house looking in all the spaces she would usually be and nothing, he went out to the guest house she was always in and started rummaging through her things but didn't find anything out of place. He started to think that she was actually at her mother's but he checked her closet and saw all the clothes she thought he didn't know about were gone.

"Okay bitch. You want to play then let's play." He said to his self before calling an old friend.

"Yo Azimio.. how's 100K sound?"

"Nah just need to take handle a property I own.. down on East Street."

"I don't care how it looks, hell you can have fun for all I care. I'll send half now and the other half once it's done."

"Yeah, bet."

Shane chuckled and walked out the guest house and back into the main house. He nodded when the maid handed him the phone with Mercedes's mom on there waiting.

"Ms. Jones I don't think you understand how our agreement works. You're daughter isn't here so until she returns the money train stops now."

"What are you talking about she should be at my house?"

"She should be? As in you're not there?"

"No! I'm in Miami. She said she would stay and watch after everything until I got back."

"She hasn't answered my calls and she knows better than not to leave unanswered for days."

"Well if you stopped beating her you wouldn't have these problems."

"Talk to me like that again and I'll make sure to extend them to you. She's a trifling bitch that can't seem to listen to simple commands. You have three days to locate her and bring her back or I will send my friends to find her and just know my friends have my full permission to do anything to her until they get her back to me."

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

"Shane, I will get her back just don't send your friends to find her she won't come willingly.. I can do it. Just.. let me fly back and I'll find her."

"Why your daughter can't be this submissive I'll never understand. Three days and then it's game on."

"I'll bring her back but we will need to discuss an increase because I'm not my daughter and you don't scare me."

"Fine. 75k now you got your increase find my fucking wife."

He hung up rubbing his hands together because he would give her three days but he was still sending his friends to look for her as well. She would need to learn from her actions anyways so he killed two birds with one stone.

* * *

Sooooooo...? So she woke and... she's talking :o Sam's a little more damaged than you think but he's actions are pure. Mercedes's moma... whew I don't like her! Shane is a smart man.. but don't underestimate our girl because she's smart too... just has to remember who the hell she is!


	9. Some Helping Hands

A/N: Hiya! This chapter is light so I figured I'd post it!

* * *

Chapter 9

Some Helping Hands

"Where the hell are you Mercedes!" Patricia said to herself as she rushed to pack her things and pulled out her phone seeing that the car Shane had given her was still in the driveway but the car her father had given her was gone.

"Thank God for cameras." She smiled knowing that her daughter switched cars because of the tracking system on the one Shane had place in her but she clearly thought her father would let her go anywhere without him at least knowing. It had been some years so she would have to call and get it tracked by the software holder, she quickly looked up the number and called as she continued to pack her bags.

"Hi yes, I need help finding the location of a vehicle." She said to the man that answered and gave them the make, model and color as well as the name it would be under. She waited patiently for the gentleman to return.

"What do you mean you can't track it?"

"No my husband had a tracker placed on it years ago!"

"What do you mean it's in a dead zone?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Fine just give me a general area please." After she was given the closest area to the dead zone she grabbed her bags and went down to check out and get on the first plane back to Ohio.

…

Mercedes woke up to the sound of shoes hitting the floor and some shuffling, she sat up and looked around before rubbing her head. It had been a few days since they left the hospital and Sam had amazing helping her move around and take her medication for pain. He insisted she sleep in his room until she was able to move around unassisted, he replaced the door to her cabin and told her as soon as she felt up to it and safe enough, she could go back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I didn't grab my running shoes." He said standing holding up the shoes he was holding.

"It's okay. I need to get up anyways, I think I'm ready to go back to the other cabin anyways… that way you can have your space back." She replied with a small smile.

"Are you sure? I mean you still have a limp and I don't mind." He asked moving closer but stopping looking at the scratch on his arm.

Flashback

"_You sure you're going to be okay?" Quinn asked after Sam put Mercedes in his bed to let her rest. She was given something to help her sleep and some pain medication which kicked in right as the arrived back to the cabin._

"_Yeah, thanks again for helping." He said giving her a hug._

"_You need to make sure you both go see Shannon. I know I can't talk you out doing this so please make sure you both go and if you need me to I can come back and check on Mercedes." Quinn replied making Puck smile. _

"_See I told you she'd come around!" Puck said pulling her into a side hug beaming at his wife._

"_She doesn't deserve what's happening to her and if we're honest this is the safest place and if her being her will make Sam go back to Shannon then she's a Godsend in my eyes." Quinn said shrugging._

"_I promise I'll go and I'll try to convince her to as well… but there's a problem."_

"_Oh hell what now?" Puck asked._

"_I have to go back to work and that means leaving her here alone."_

"_So?"_

"_Jesus Noah, she literally has night terrors… her being out here alone is not a good thing." Quinn said letting out a deep breath. _

"_Right so what's the plan? Why can't she just go to your house? It's secluded there as well." Puck asked._

"_I..." Sam started but stopped just realizing that I was an option._

"_You seriously have no clue at what you're doing..." Quinn said shaking her head. "Look I may hate this whole thing but that woman up there trusts you for some insane reason and if you get her hurt I swear I will cut you! Let's go Noah." She said before walking out leaving them both there in shock._

"_She doesn't show it often but her ex was mentally abusive and she refuses to let anyone else go through it… it took me a minute to crack her shell so Mercedes trusting you to come here is a huge thing. You have a leg up because it took me a year to get Quinn to even be alone with me, you need to figure something out and soon because if her husband is anything like you say he is… he's going to come looking for her and soon." Noah said letting a deep breath._

"_Think I should call her?"_

"_You mean her her?" Sam just chuckled and nodded._

"_Dude… that's a loaded question, I mean if you want her to be able to fight then yes but you know just as well as I do that once you do you can't unring that bell." Quinn honked the horn and Noah shook his head before giving Sam a reassuring hug and walking out promising to come back and visit._

_Sam closed the door and locked it before grabbing his phone and knowing call this late would almost guarantee him being cussed out but it needed to be done. He quickly dialed her number and let out a labored breath and when he heard the call connect he braced his self for the lashing of his life. _

_End Flashback_

_Present _

"I, ahh… I need to tell you something." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck and giving her a worried look. Mercedes nodded and sat up more in the bed as he slowly sat at the foot of the bed.

"I have someone coming here, a friend today and she's gonna help you."

"You mean the psychiatrist?" Mercedes asked softly.

"No, Shannon wants you to come to her something about getting you comfortable in new environments. This friend is… well she's different and I can't be sure when she's show up but-" Sam started but was interrupted.

"Is this her?" They both turned and Sam closed his eyes and turned looking at a confused Mercedes. He just stood and nodded before walking over the his friend with a weak smile. He leaned down and whispered to go easy on her which earned him an impassive look.

"How's your leg?"

"It's getting better." Mercedes responded looking at Sam then back at the woman who seemed to command any room she entered.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, slowly but yes."

"Good, bye Trouty I'll take if from here and I won't hurt her." She said looking over her shoulder before returning her attention back to a still confused Mercedes.

"I'm Santana and I'm going to help you. I'm not a psychiatrist but I trained in self defense and it's high time you learned it because you can't let anyone and I do mean anyone walk all over you." Santana said sitting down giving Mercedes a warm smile which she returned. She saw Sam smile before leaving and it sent butterflies to her stomach.

"Now you've done the hard part which was get out but that doesn't mean you got out. Those night terrors and you fighting in your sleep is a sign that one, you wanted to fight back but didn't and two he still has a hold over you. This isn't going to be easy and I'm going to tell you now… I'm a straight up bitch but with fish lips going back to work and you being here you're gonna need something to keep you from going back. I will be here every other day and no you won't know what time or for how long but I'm going to get you into fighting shape. I've corresponded with Shannon to make sure you make it to your sessions, it's going to be hard and damning but you can get through this and break free from the bastard that put you in this situation."

"How do you know Sam?" Mercedes asked feeling immediately drawn to the Latina sitting in front of her, she reminded her a little of Tina.

"We go way back now Wheezy, get up and get dressed. We're gonna take a little hike we need to clear your mind and work your body before we can start training be ready in ten." Santana responded with a smile and got to leave the room. Mercedes sat there in shock but slightly motivated. She eased out of bed and did as she was told and got dressed then headed down stairs where Santana and Sam were talking quietly but stopped when they noticed her.

"Ready?" Sam asked with a warm smile.

"You're going with us?"

"No, but I'll be jogging the same trail you're taking." He responded with a warm smile. Santana just rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Alright we don't have time for that, come on Wheezy." She said walking towards the door.

"Mercedes." Santana turned and looked back at the short woman with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"My name is Mercedes, you can call me Mercedes, Cedes or Mercy but you will not call me Wheezy. Shane called me out of my name enough and I will not receive that from a total stranger." Mercedes replied shakily but with every ounce of confidence she had in her bone. Sam's eyes went big as he looked between the two women before letting out a relieved sigh when Santana smiled.

"I see you got some fight in you, I like it now let's put it to work." She said grabbing Mercedes's hand and walking them outside and towards the trail.

…

Patricia had been all over that small town where the tracking company gave her and had come up empty handed. She showed the picture of Mercedes but no one had even seen her, she was beginning to think her daughter ditched the car and was no where in the state. She let out a deep breath when she stopped into a local grocery store walking straight up to the counter asking the clerk the same question she'd asked so many but this time she got some positive news, he'd seen her a while ago but said she looked different than polished woman he was looking at in the picture. She asked if he saw what direction she was heading and he said no but that there wasn't much up further besides cabins and endless trails, he also mentioned after a certain point cell reception was damn near impossible to have and a lot of people had landlines. She nodded and before she could say thank you her phone began to ring she looked and saw it was Shane.

"Time's winding down."

"I know and I think I may have a general location of where she might be..." Patricia said sighing

"You got forty-eight hours and I'll send my friends, I know where you are now so she must be close if you're there." Shane said before hanging up.

"Fuck! I swear when I find that girl..." Patricia said hanging up and asked if there were any local hotels which he informed her there was one. She got the address and headed to the hotel and would resume looking for her daughter in the morning.

…

_**Breaking News! **__It seems a small fire broke out at one of the local businesses late last night and from the looks of things it was completely burned to the ground. Luckily no one was inside when the fire broke but unfortunately for the business owners their entire store front is gone, local PD has stated that the owners have yet to be notified but once they were they will be able to release more details._

Tina looked at the screen with tears running down her eyes because she knew it was Mercedes's shop and she knew it wasn't an accident. She had been trying to reach her since she sent her and Mike away but to never got a response, she couldn't get the horrible scenarios from playing around in her head. She knew there was only two people she could call but remember what Mercedes told her about calling if she hadn't heard from her.

"_Don't do it, even if you think I'm dead don't you dare call. Promise you will never come looking for me because the second you do you'll be next." _

Tina was well aware of the kind of connections Shane had but something inside her told her to not give up hope about her friend. She let out sigh before turning the TV off and laying down next the her husband who was sleeping soundly, her mind continued to race until it got the best of her and she did exactly what Mercedes told her not to do, she called looking for her.

"Sam Evans office, Marley speaking."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Evans is out and won't be back until Tuesday."

"Sure, can I ask who's calling?"

"Okay Mrs. Chang, I'll relay that message to him promptly. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Okay well you have a great day!"

…

_Yeah, the assistant called. _

_Did Cedes answer?_

_No she reached out to a Sam Evans? Name ring a bell?_

_Yes, I'll take care of it from here. Oh Azimio, good work on the shop… standby I may have another job for you real soon._

* * *

Okay! So Santana FREAKING Lopez has entered the building! I know there are few plot holes but they will all be explained as well as Sam and Mercedes's easiness around each other. She responded well to Santana because she was completely upfront about her intentions. Also there's a HUGE reason why Santana reminds her of Tina and we will soon find out! Oh and yeah... her moma still annoying *eye roll* I hope you enjoyed and until next time XOXO!


	10. Lawn Care

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Lawn Care

"Okay, so where do you want to begin?" Shannon asked Mercedes who sat nervously in the plush leather seat after ten minutes of looking around.

"I'm not sure…" She replied honestly wishing like hell the feeling of being watched would go away but her hairs hand been standing on end since she walked in to Shannon's office. She could feel herself sinking into that place she went to to escape and Shannon must have sensed it because she leaned forward grabbing her hand and squeezing gently.

"You're not in danger, not in here. This place is essentially a fortress. I have it secured for this reason alone, no one but Sam, Santana and I know you are here and no one will know unless one of us says something. How about we start simple when was the first time he hit you?" That question made Mercedes stiffen and pull her hand away from the woman and look away quickly wiping the stray tear.

"He umm… I ah, after our honeymoon." She replied softly.

"Why?"

"I wore a dress he didn't deem appropriate and he told me to change and I refused. He got angry and slapped me."

"How did you feel when he struck you?" Shannon asked writing something down making Mercedes shift nervously.

"I don't know… shock? Confused? Angry that I remember, I was angry and quickly packed and left but my mother convinced me to go back."

"How did he take you leaving?"

"He was apologetic and promised it wouldn't happen again but we both know that was a lie." Shannon just nodded and wrote something else down.

"When did it escalate?"

"My birthday… it was a few months after our honeymoon and didn't really want to celebrate because it's the same date as my dad's. So umm, I told him I didn't want to do anything but he had planned this whole event that I wasn't aware of..." She said stopping trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "He came home and I wasn't dressed and we argued until I stormed off to the bedroom to get dressed. I never was able to get dressed, he came in there in such a rage and before I knew it he was hitting me repeatedly..."

"Was that the first time he-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to leave and you can't tell anyone I-" She felt to sob growing and tried to push it down but it grew, she started gripping the arms of her chair tightly squeezing her eyes shut and breathing hard.

"Mercedes, listen to my voice okay. We can stop there, just breathe in and out. In and out. In and out." Shannon said softly also breathing along with her. Mercedes felt the tears falling but tried to push the memory away but it was coming and she was fighting it.

"He didn't know but that was the day I started taking birth control again. I stopped because I was married but… after what he did I knew I couldn't." She said in between sobs and Shannon knew what she so afraid of in that moment.

"We don't have to talk about it today." Shannon said squeezing her hand and handing her some water and a few tissues. Mercedes shook her head and let out a deep breath.

"My mother knew… that's why I didn't want to go anywhere. I was exhausted and had a feeling but I wasn't sure until after it was too late. I screamed for him to stop but he just kept..." She said trembling. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, we'll end it there and I'll see you same time next time okay?" Shannon said standing and walking her to the door and to her car.

Mercedes felt emotionally exhausted but also a tiny bit lighter but the feeling of being watched was still heavy on her as she drove back to the cabin, Sam would be leaving tomorrow to return to work and she was honestly nervous about being out there on her own but with Santana coming often and her meetings with Shannon planned she felt some semblance of security. Plus there was Sam… she hadn't allowed herself to really understand the toll it was taking on him. She pulled back up and sure enough Sam was waiting patiently for her siting on the porch reading and he looked up when she pulled with a warm smile. She smiled back but it quickly faded when she felt a cool shiver rush over her body and she turned to look behind her but all she saw was trees but she kept hearing rustling.

"You okay?" Sam said coming up behind Mercedes and grabbing her hand gently. She turned and gave him a half smile before nodding. They headed up the stair to go inside but something made her turn and look in no particular direction before she shook her head and

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! _

* * *

Tuesday

Sam walked into his office like he always did smiling and greeting everyone as passed them. He greeted Marley with a warm smile as she gave him his messages from the time he was gone. He sifted through them mindlessly until one caught his eyes.

_Tina Chang_

_Hi Mr. Evans, _

_I just need to know if she's okay._

_Thanks,_

_T. Chang_

Sam quickly balled up the message careful to stick it in bag and not dispose of it in office. He would call Tina back on his lunch, just as he was about to start catching up on his work there was a knock at his door then he heard it open. Shane walked in with a big smile on his face, Sam stood and shook the man's hand before offering a seat which he declined.

"Mr. Evans, how are you? I hear you're just back from a much needed vacation. I hope it was spent well." Shane said looking around his office before returning his attention to Sam.

"Yes, it was relaxing. Finally about to get some real jogging and exercise in and much needed down time." Sam replied calmly.

"I assume you heard about my wife's business being burned to the ground?"

"What? No I hadn't I'm sorry to hear that and I'm sure so is the misses."

"Well that's the thing… I haven't seen or heard from my wife in a while and I'm beginning to get concerned." Shane said picking up the glass miniature globe that was sitting on his desk and bringing it up to admire it before placing it back.

"Wait your wife is missing? Have you contacted the police? Is this behavior normal?" Sam asked feigning fake concern but if Shane was fishing for answers from him then he must know something, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck as he thought about Mercedes being out there alone.

"She was at her mothers but when her mother returned she was no longer there but her car was, but she said her old car was gone as well. You haven't seen my wife my chance have you? I'm only asking because she spoke with you when she was here last." Shane asked with a dark look in his eyes and Sam could tell he was reading he body language as well as he facial expression. Sam shot a confused look before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going to be honest Mr. Tinsley, the last I saw of your wife was at the Gala at your home. I sought her out for the redecoration of my home but have since moved on from that." Sam replied shrugging.

"That's what I figured, well I won't hold you any longer. It's good to know you were able to escape and enjoy nature for a while. Have a good day Mr. Evans." Shane said before leaving and Sam wait until he was out of sight to let out a breath he was holding. Sam knew for a fact that he didn't mention anything about nature to him so that meant Shane knew more than he was pretending to let on, he couldn't risk calling Mercedes not now and not here so he did the next best thing.

"Hi, I need someone to service my lawn." Sam said into his phone calmly.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you?"

"Yes, I need my lawn serviced I have a few over grown bushes and some leaves that need removing."

"Oh okay, and when would you like someone to come out?" Noah said smoothly.

"Friday."

"Alright we have you put down for Friday." Noah said hanging up. Sam quickly shot him a text telling him check on Mercedes and look around as well before leaving. Sam continued with his normal day to day, he had a few conference calls and a ton of emails to answer by the time Marley poked her head in to tell him she was heading out he lost track of time. He looked at his watch and it was little past six, if he left now he could go to the cabin just to check on Mercedes but that would mean commuting in the morning and he wasn't sure he could do that.

"Alright have a good night! I'll see you in the morning. He pulled his phone out and dial the landline at his cabin waiting patiently and letting out a sigh of relief when the call connected.

"Hello?"

"Hey, umm… just calling to check in." He said smiling.

"Oh, wow umm thanks, I'm good. Santana kicked my ass today though." She replied with a nervous giggle.

"Sounds about right. I won't keep you… I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh.. okay." Her voice sounded dejected.

"I'll call again before heading to bed, just to check again and you can always call if you need me." Sam said hoping it would help.

"Sounds good. Bye now."

"Bye.." He hung up before he said her name after hearing that Shane had cameras he wasn't sure if his office was being monitored. He let out a sigh and began packing his this to head home, he would get back to the cabin Friday if Puck wasn't able to do what was asked.

He headed out and got a strange feeling as he approached his truck and looked around but didn't see or hear anyone. He quickly assessed his vehicle before getting in and heading home, his drive was typical except that same feeling washed over him he looked in his rear view mirror and noticed a dark SUV behind him, he decided to test his hunch and he went the long way home making his ten minute trip close to thirty minutes. Every turn he made so did the SUV and he knew then he was being followed, he decided to stop for gas even though he didn't need it, he usually paid at the pump but this time he opted to go inside and shoot a quick text to Noah.

_**How's the grass?**_

…

_Mercedes_

Mercedes was making dinner when she heard the knock on the door, she knew it couldn't have been Santana since she'd already left and Sam didn't say he was coming back. She looked around and grabbed a rolling pin before going to the door, she looked through the peep hole and saw his friend Noah and his wife. She nervously bit her lip as she opened the door slightly poking her head so they could see her with weary smile.

"Hey there!" Noah said with a bright smile then nudged Quinn who just smiled and nodded.

"Hi, umm… Sam isn't here." She said opening the door a little more feeling rude for not inviting them inside.

"We know he asked for us, well me to come and check on you." Noah replied with a reassuring smile.

"He did? That was… sweet of him." She said finally opening the door fully and stepping aside for them to enter. They came inside and Quinn eyed the rolling pin and giggled.

"Next time grab the marbled one." She said slowly reaching for the wooden Mercedes was holding.

"Oh ha… yeah I just grabbed the first thing I saw. Shoot, excuse me I was cooking when you knocked." She said walking into the kitchen to check her food and sure enough everything was fine. Noah walked in sniffing and letting out a deep groan.

"Smells delicious! Quinny here is an awesome cook as well." He said leaning against the counter.

"I made plenty if you want some." She said looking at Puck and then Quinn who's expression she couldn't read and she felt herself fiddling with her hands. Quinn looked at her hands and then back up to her eyes with noticeably softer expression. She moved forward but stopped and shook her head before squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, Noah noticed and quickly went to his wife talking to her softly as she nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I didn't mean to..." Mercedes wasn't sure what she was trying to say but she felt like she did something wrong. Noah shook his head and gave another warm smile.

"I'm going to check out the property like Sam asked and then I think it'll be best if we leave." He said calmly. The way he spoke was odd to Mercedes but she wasn't nervous or suspicious of him, not like most unknown men he was warm and incredibly understanding. Each time he spoke to her he looked her directly in the eyes and never got to close, the way he tilted his head to make sure she understood made her feel calm.

"He asked you to do that?" She asked with small smile.

"Yeah, he'll probably have me out again it think he's worried about this being your first night alone out here. He's a good guy." Noah said before walking out the door leaving her and Quinn alone. After several moments she heard Quinn's stomach rumble and her cheeks turn bright pink. Mercedes let out a breath and grabbed a plate and began fixing it, once she was done she walked over to where Quinn was standing and cleared her throat. She looked up then down at the plate before sighing and giving her a half smile.

"I made plenty." She said softly and handed her the plate.

"He doesn't know..." Quinn said behind Mercedes as she began walking away but she froze when she heard those words. "I don't know why I even said that just now but I do want to say I'm sorry for being so hard. It's nothing to do with you… I mean not directly."

Mercedes nodded and made herself a plate and walked over to the table looking over at Quinn who began walking over to the table as well. She sat down in the chair closet to the window while Mercedes opted for the one closest to the door.

"I… are you going to tell him? I mean he seems so kind."

"He is, I just don't know how. My last-" Quinn stopped and looked at Mercedes with sad eyes and in that moment they both understood each other, she understood everything Quinn was trying to say but couldn't and she understood that fear that was buried behind her will to be happy. They both gave half smiles not saying another word as they ate the dinner she prepared, Noah walked in a few minutes later and smiled brightly at the both of them eating quietly.

"I take it's good?" He said making them both look up in his direction, they both stood up at the same time but slowed their actions when they realized they were doing the same thing and then something happened. Quinn started laughing, not gentle sweet laughter either it was deep from her core she looked at Mercedes who too couldn't help but laugh at their actions. Noah just smiled taking his phone out and slyly recording them laughing before sending it and walking closer to the two of them.

"If you'd like some I can-"

"No you two seem to be having fun, I got it." He said walking over and proceeded to fix his plate and he sat down next to Quinn smiling happy.

…

Sam heard his phone ping and pulled it out he saw it was from Noah and quickly opened it.

_Grass is getting green._

_[Video Attachment]_

He looked around and decided to wait to open the video and grabbed some chips and paid, he walked out and didn't see the SUV but still had the feeling but figured if they were here she was safe. He hopped back into his truck and headed home not caring if he was being followed, he pulled his truck into the garage and walked into his kitchen throwing his keys down on the counter and going to secure his alarm. He wasn't extremely hungry so he just grabbed the chips he bought and headed upstairs for a quick shower, he looked out his bedroom window and didn't see the SUV and none of his motion lights were on so he figured they'd gone.

After his shower he threw on some sweats and got comfortable in his bed, he turned on some trash TV for noise before snacking on his Cool Ranch Doritos, he wasn't sure when he dosed off but he remembered he told Mercedes he would call and sat up quickly dialing the landline. He waited patiently again until the call connected.

* * *

So... she had her session with Shannon and she was HONEST! Also that Quinncedes moment! I told you she's not going to be horrible lol Sam is pretty crafty and I love how good Noah is with Quinn. Mini friendships are forming and trust is being built! The next chapter will have some MAJOR Samcedes moments FINALLY! lol Until next time XOXO


	11. The Hunt : Part One

A/N:Enjoy!

I made the mistake of mixing the mom's name up her name is Georgia lol

* * *

Chapter 11

The Hunt: Part One

"H-hello?" Her voice sounded husky and tired.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you did I?"

"Oh, no… I just dozed off watching one of your movies." She replied honestly sitting up on the sofa.

"Oh yeah? Which one?"

"Well...firstly I went over to your cabin to get a few movies and I just picked the ones that looked the most worn and Avatar was the winner." She replied shyly.

"What can I say I'm a bit of a geek." She giggled and Sam smiled at how cute it sounded.

"I don't think that's a bad quality… I used to read comics with my dad. He wanted a boy but got little ol' me instead."

"Hmph. DC or Marvel?"

"DC comics hands down but Marvel movies."

"Be still my heart woman I think I love you." He replied with a chuckle and he heard her laugh again. There was a comfortable silence that fell over them before he heard her yawn and he realized he kept her on the phone longer than intended.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I never said it but thank you.. not just for offering me a safe place but for wanting to help me even though you didn't… well don't know me. I don't think you understand how much it means to be seen after being forced to be in the background for so long."

"You don't have thank me Mercedes. I'm just happy you feel safe beside I know you like hot chocolate, Forrest Gump and that you're secretly geek."

"Well my favorite color is purple so now you know that." She said with a giggle.

"Ha, before you know I'll know more about you than you."

"Under Pressure."

"Huh?"

"It's my favorite song…"

"PRESSURE!" Sam sang loudly making her giggle.

"Oh God you're not-"

"Pushing down on me. Pressing down on you!" He sang again laughing. "Come on you know you wanna sing it."

"Under pressure that burns a building down. Splits a family in two, puts people on streets!" She sang loudly laughing after.

"Woah! You're just walking around with a voice like that?"

"Oh hush, I sound horrible..."

"Are we on the same call? Did you just hear yourself? God you have a beautiful voice..." Sam said gushing over how wonderful she sounded.

"You're too kind… I haven't sung in forever. So my voice doesn't really sound that great to me." She said finding herself getting comfortable on the sofa again, talking to him was so easy but it had felt easy since after she left the hospital though she felt bad about scratching his arm.

Flashback

Mercedes jerked awake blinking her eyes and looking around she tried to move but winced when she moved her leg.

"Ow." She said before pulling the covers back and remembering being at the hospital. She heard a soft snore and peaked over the bed and sure enough Sam was there sleeping soundly on the floor, she smiled at how peaceful he looked but hated that he felt he needed to sleep on the floor. She tried moving again but the pain returned and she said shit under her breath.

"You okay?" Sam mumbled sitting up meeting her pained eyes. He saw her hand on her leg and understood, he got up and walked into the bathroom returning with a glass of water and one of her pain pills and first aid kit. He sat down on the bed handing her the pill and the cup of water, she smiled and took them both quickly swallowing the pill and drink the water before giving the glass back. He placed it on the end table and gently grabbed her leg, he looked up at her for a minute before moving her pant leg up slightly.

"I'm going to change the bandage okay?" He asked while grabbing some gauze and cream to apply to the wound. He eased the old badge off and wiped it before adding the cream and adding the new bandage then pulled her pant leg back down. He looked up and went to move the hair out of her face but she swiped at him before realizing he was just trying to check the one her forehead.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly said with her hands over her mouth and worried eyes. He looked at his arm and sure enough she pulled up skin and he was bleeding, she reached for his arm and winced when she saw what she had done to him.

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry Sam." She said again looking down until she heard him chuckle while opening up a large band-aid to put on his arm.

"We're gonna need to clip those things that's for sure. I feel like I ran into the Wolverine." He said laughing a little which made her giggle.

"Can I check your head now?" He asked still chuckling and she nodded then leaned forward. He moved her hair out of the way tucking it behind her ear then slightly lifting the wrapping and seeing that everything looked good before placing it back down. He looked down and saw her eyes were closed and he gently nudged her back pulling to covers back over her and gathering all the trash and first aid kit. He put everything away and took his spot on the floor again drifting off again.

End Flashback

"It sounds amazing." He said again and she could tell he meant it.

"Well you didn't sound too bad yourself."

"It's the terror of knowing what the world is about!" He sang loudly again and she could hold in her laughter as he sung off key.

"Watching some good friends screaming, let me out!" She quickly tossed back in between giggles.

"Pray tomorrow gets me higher! Pressure on people, people on streets!" They sang in unison then ended in a fit of laughter. It was so good hearing her laugh and he was happy that he could make her laugh like that.

"Oh wow, it's really late! You probably need to go." She said softly but he didn't want to go… not yet at least. He looked at his clock and it was well past 1 A.M.

"Yeah and you need to get some rest as well."

"Yeah… thanks again for checking on me. Oh and for sending Noah as well."

"No worries..." He replied as another silence fell over them until they both tried to speak making them laugh.

"You first." He said

"..."

"I can stay on until you fall asleep." He said and could hear her let out a sigh.

"I don't want to keep." She replied.

"Go ahead and get comfortable I'll stay on until you fall asleep, besides I've kinda gotten used to hearing your snores." He said chuckling.

"Oh uh-uh I do not snore." She said giggling and walking upstairs to get into bed, he heard her close and lock the room door then some rustling before she let out a soft groan.

"Comfy?"

"Very. You? Wait let me guess Iron man T-shirt and sweats?"

"Close just sweats tonight and yeah I am."

"Good… you're a good person Sam." She said yawning and sinking deeper into the bed.

"You are too Mercedes." He waited for a response but was only greeted my her soft snores he chuckled and decided to leave it connected just in case.

_Mercedes_

"Ugh… go away!" Mercedes mumbled underneath her covers but the sound continued causing her to jerk awake as she looked around for a moment but she didn't see anyone.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Why the hell was Santana knocking? Wait no she wouldn't-" Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks as an uneasy feeling rushed over her because the knocking was banging but it wasn't coming from her cabin. It was coming from Sam's. She ran back upstairs to where the phone was ans luckily for her it wasn't dead, she quickly started to dial out but it started ringing making her jump.

"Don't leave the room."

"S-sam?"

"Mhm." He said his voice sounded groggy but also very alert.

"Don't get mad but I told Noah to move your car to my drive way, he's on his way there should be there shortly with a friend of mine."

"Wait, there's no way for anyone to recognize that car unless it's-" She said stopping and closing her eyes growing angry.

"Unless what?"

"I know who it is and that mean he knows and that means I have to go..." She said on the verge of tears.

"Who is it? I need to tell you something..."

"It's my mother."

"Wait why would your mother be helping him? She-"

"Money."

"Money? What do you mean?"

"That's all I am to her an ever flowing source of money." She replied softly and looked outside again to see her approaching the cabin she was in and began to panic.

"Breathe Mercedes, you're not alone okay? Go down stairs into the safe room… Noah's already there he's gonna come in through the back." She slowly went downstairs and grabbed the keys he gave her as soon as she turned around she ran straight into Noah dropping the phone. She started to scream but he quickly covered her mouth a bringing a finger to his own lips telling her to remain quiet.

"It's going to be okay I'll come get you when I get her to leave okay?" Noah whispered removing his hand and creating distance between them. He nodded for her to go down stairs, she grabbed the phone and quickly did as she was instructed.

"Mercedes?"

"I'm here, I'm about to go inside the room."

"Okay, the phone won't work in there so call me when you leave."

"Okay. I'm sorry about all of this… maybe I should just-"

"No and please don't ever think that again."

…

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for my daughter that's her car but she's not answering." Georgia said.

"I'm not aware of who lives there but I haven't seen anyone coming or going so..." Noah lied.

"Do you mind I just need to make sure she isn't in there , she's crafty and very sneaky. I would hate for her to be in there and trying to take advantage."

"I don't see why that would be an issue, if you can just give me a moment a little messy." He replied giving her a sweet smile to which she returned. Noah quickly went inside and looked around to make sure nothing that looked like hers was visible, he saw a cardigan and threw it into the hall closet before returning to let her mother inside.

"Thank you for giving me a peace of mind. That child of mine is just so… troublesome, this is a beautiful place you have." She said scanning the room but not seeing anything and began to think she was in the wrong place.

"I'm sorry about your daughter." Noah said behind her watching her closely.

"It's fine she always comes back… thank you again. I'll get out of your hair." She replied turning and heading out before stopping momentarily then proceeding outside.

Noah smiled and closed the door but didn't head downstairs to get Mercedes, instead he stood there waiting until the feeling that things were clear came over him. He turned after standing there for ten minutes to head down stairs when his phone rang.

"Get her out of there."

"I'm going now I just waited-"

"No get her out."

"Like..."

"Yes and hurry, her mother called someone the second she got outside, are you sure she didn't see her?"

"Yes dude! She just scanned the room and then left." Noah said knocking gently on the door and smiling when she opened.

"She's right here, she's fine." Noah said handing Mercedes the phone.

"Please go upstairs and pack." Noah saw the panic that registered on her face and took the phone back.

"Dude! Why are you-"

"Just trust me and please hurry, you can bring her here or take her shit…"

"What?" He asked watching Mercedes walk upstairs and then stopping hitting her head with her hand, shaking her head and turning around giving Noah a sad look.

"Tell Sam I said thank you and you can leave." She said before going upstairs grabbing her bag and throwing everything into it quickly, she changed her clothes putting on knee length dress, a pair of heels and putting her hair in a neat low bun. She looked at herself and sighed, before quickly applying a small amount of make up then going back to grab her bags. She came down stairs with Noah still talking to Sam but stopped when he saw her.

"Noah… thank you and tell your wife the same." She said going to grab her keys.

"FUCK!" Noah shouted and quickly grabbed her hand locking the front then moving her to follow him, he did a once over and then walked them straight out the back.

"Where are-"

"I didn't think to hide your keys, she must have noticed them… she stopped for a moment before leaving I should've known. Shit!" He interrupted shaking his head. He guided her down a path that led to his truck, he took her bag and placed it in the back handing her a hat and some shades the nodding for her to get in which she did.

"Give me a second." He put in an address and let out a deep sigh gripping the steering wheel tightly. She looked at him and could see he was conflicted.

"You're not going to run are you?" He asked shocking her.

"What?"

"All of this can't be for nothing so if you're going to run you need to say it now… I can't watch him go through this again. So if I get you out of here are you going to run?" He asked looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I don't want to run but I don't want him to get hurt either. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me... so I guess my answer is no, not this time." Mercedes said honestly Noah nodded and gave her a half smile.

"Okay I'm trusting you." He said and pulled off.

* * *

SOOOOOO...? Next Chapter is going to throw a few people and probably piss some off but things are never that easy but silver lining is more Samcedes moments... maybe a few face to face? I don't know lol also Puck is really awesome and her mother is about to get hers!


	12. Home

A/N: Hiya! So these next few chapters are going to be straight Samcedes fluff because my two year wedding anniversary is tomorrow and I'm feeling all the love! Ahhh! They're so freaking cute too! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Home

"Marley, I will be going out of town for a few weeks, I need you to forward all my calls and emails directly to this number also here. It's your bonus, I know I don't say it enough but I really appreciate all that you do here." Sam said smiling at his assistant who seemed shocked but everything he had just unloaded on her.

"Mr. Evans can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything." He replied and she looked around before leaning in closer.

"Are you leaving to start your own company? If so you know I will leave too right?" She whispered and Sam couldn't help the hearty laugh the came out.

"I'm not… well not yet at least but the second I know that you'll be the first to be hired on!" He replied patting her on the shoulder. "I'm leaving a little early so feel free to leave whenever you're ready."

"Thanks!"

Sam walked back into his office and let out long breath while running his hands through his hair. He had been uneasy for a few days and now he had to do the one thing he hadn't done in a long time. Go home. He looked at his watched and figured he could catch Shannon for a few minutes to help him ease his mind a little, he dialed her number and instantly felt as ease when she answered.

"Sam, how are you doing?"

"Well… I'm going home today."

"Oh, and I assume you're anxious?"

"I think I'm more worried about what's waiting for me there." He said honestly.

"Ms. Jones is a lovely woman..."

"That's not what I mean but I agree she is that."

"Sam you going home is only going to help you heal, I know you did everything humanly possible to ensure your mother's death didn't happen in vain. I was there the first time and I will be here this time but I challenge you to view this particular time differently, you don't have to worry about seeing that man there when you enter and you don't have that burden of knowing that he didn't like having you around. You're going home Sam and I personally am proud of you."

"You are? Why?"

"Because you should be able to go to the place where you have good memories, sure they last ones you had there weren't the best but who's to say you can't make new ones? I want you to plan a little get together just a few friends, nothing crazy just a fun evening with no worries or stressing and before you ask it'll be beneficial for her as well. She needs to see that it's okay to live and to have fun doing it."

"Thanks Shannon I really needed to hear that. I'll call you again next week like planned." He said feeling better.

"It'll be a video session but same time as usual."

"Okay thanks." He said hanging up.

…

Sam saw the black SUV again and knew that he was being followed again, he sighed as he turned into a local auto shop to 'get it serviced'. He called a lyft and went straight home the SUV stopped trailing him the second he went home, he changed his clothes and made sure to do a full walk through before going on a late jog. He made sure to be aware of his surroundings before heading to the auto shop and getting his truck. He had already packed up his clothes and put them in the back of his truck the day before and made sure to schedule regular lawn care and maid services. He waited a few minutes before pulling out the back and starting his six hour journey home and to his luck he isn't followed.

Two Days Ago

"Okay I'm trusting you." Noah said and pulled off.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asked after a few minutes.

"Nashville, Sam's… taking you home. Well his home, his real home."

"Nashville? That's like six hours away… wait you said his real home." She replied taking off her shades and hat to let her hair down before putting the hat back on.

"Yeah, it's his parent's home."

"Is it where his mom..?"

"He told you?"

"Yeah and showed me the scar too." She replied softly.

"Shit… seriously?"

"Mhm."

"Hmm… get some rest, I'll wake you when we're close."

Noah kept to his word and woke her up when they were close but what she didn't expect was being surrounded by so many trees, a large pond and an even bigger house off in the distance. It was like a scene from a movie the long drive way they were driving down, the flowers some wild and some planted along the path and the trees that were perfectly placed leading to the house but another section veered off towards the pond.

"Woah… this is where he grew up?"

"Mhm, we had a lot fun time here."

"I bet." She replied with a chuckle. "So he ask you to bring me here?"

"Yes its safer than the cabins and far off the grid, he'll be here in two days." Noah said pulling up to the drive way and parking.

They both got out and he grabbed her bags then lead her to the door before opening it and stepping aside so she could enter, Mercedes gasped when she entered and saw how beautiful it looked. A sudden rush flowed throughout her and it was the same feeling she got when her father was alive, this wasn't just a house it was a home and she could feel it even with just her and Noah there. She slowly looked around taking in her environment before noticing the pictures on the mantle, she walked over and looked at them all for a good period of time while Noah ran through the house checking everything and placing her bags in one of the many rooms. He checked the fridge and shook his head when he realized literally no one had been out there but the people that serviced it form time to time.

"Hey, I'm gonna need to run to the store to get you some food because there's none here… wanna go?" He asked breaking Mercedes from her current task of staring a picture of Sam when he was younger and toothless.

"Sure.." She replied placing the picture down gently. Noah noticed the smile on he face and knew he would have to give his wife twenty dollars when he got back home. They drove to the local store and grabbed just about anything that caught their eyes then when they reach the junk food isle Noah stopped and gave her a huge grin.

"Okay Mercedes we're about to play a game and before you try to get out of this it's tradition." He said waiting for her to agree which she did with nervous smile and nod.

"Okay you have thirty seconds to grab as many snacks as you can but you have to get them in the buggy by throwing them into it. Think you can do that?" He asked rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Okay! I think I can do that." She replied with a big smile.

"Alright I'm going to set the timer okay… ready, set… GO!" He shouted and she giggled quickly grabbing two item at a time and tossing them into the cart, Noah couldn't resist recording her as she scrambled grabbing chips, cookies, random snack cakes and candies much to his surprise she was an excellent shot but the further she went the hard it was for her to get things to reach the buggy but she just laughed and kept going.

"Five, four, three, two, one! You did it!" He said cheering and laughing as did a happy dance and bowing, she picked up the items that didn't make into the buggy and put them back smiling brightly when she was finished.

"Have fun?" He asked and she nodded.

"It's been a while since I've just had fun, thanks Noah. I see why you and Sam are friends..." She replied feeling herself blush at the thought of Sam.

"Hmm… come on let's get you back." He said chuckling.

…

Sam arrived early, well late depending on how you took but the closer he got to his childhood home the more he realized how much he miss parents and all the memories that were made came rushing like a ton of bricks. He pulled up and looked at the house where there was so much joy and then so much sorrow, he stood on the steps for a minute until he heard a familiar sound make him unlock the door and go inside, he didn't see anyone in the living room but saw the light shining from the kitchen and he heard the sound again and followed it.

When he reached the kitchen he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Mercedes laughing at what he didn't know but he focused on how her face lit up when she smiled and laughed. He would be lying if he didn't feel a small ounce of jealously because whatever she was listening to or looking at was doing something he had only learned he could do, but why was she still awake?

"Mercedes?" He said softly but loud enough for her to hear because she turned around with chocolate smeared on her cheek and a spatula in her hand. She looked absolutely beautiful and it grew when she gave him a shy smile.

"Hi..."

"Hey you. I see you made yourself at home." He said placing his bag down and walking closer to her a noticed what she was laughing at and groaned.

"I'm going to kill Noah." He said grabbing the picture and rolling his eyes before placing it back in the photo album. He turned to her and pointed to her cheek and she wiped it after realizing what he meant but she only added more making him chuckle.

"Here let me." He said going to wipe it for her but hesitated looking at her and when she leaned in he knew it was okay to help, he wiped the chocolate off and instinctively licked if off his finger earning a soft moan from Mercedes who quickly moved back and cleared her throat.

"Thanks…" She said shyly.

"Why are you still awake?" He asked walking around the table noticing the other photo albums as well as the cake.

"I'm not sure honestly… I bake when I can't sleep well I used to before but I figured I'd give it a try since I couldn't sleep."

"Noah make sure you were safe before leaving?"

"Mhm. He showed me around well not the whole property but a good chunk of it, it's stunning and this house feels so warm." She said and he gave her a strange look. "I mean it feels like umm a home not like it's hot or anything." She added with a nervous laugh.

"I knew what you meant you just seem more calm less nervous if that makes sense."

"I don't know… I think after all that craziness with my mother showing up and being brought here I finally feel like someone actually cares… about me. In like a platonic way I'm not getting that falling for your savior thing you see in movies..."

"And here I thought I would be able to wear my Captain America costume for you." He joked making her laugh.

"Well if you're referring to this one it might be a tad small." She said holding up a picture of him smiling brightly with his costume on and missing teeth.

"One, I think I can squeeze into it and two remind to pummel Noah when I see him again."

"Nah can't do it…" She said shaking her head with a smile.

"Oh don't tell me he told you?" Sam said blushing making her giggle.

"He told me a lot of things and one of them may or may not have been you attempting to skinny dip in the winter only to get stuck to the ice… I hope your ass recovered." She said before laughing loudly and covering her mouth when she saw him turn bright red.

"Oh I'm sorry… I'm sure you have a nice bottom." Sam couldn't help but laugh at that statement nodding.

"It's much better actually!" She let out a happy sigh as a comfortable silence fell over them before he yawned and realized he had just driven six hours after working all day.

"You must be tired… I didn't mean to keep you up."

"I am but it's okay, I haven't looked at these in forever." He replied honestly.

"Well I'm sire if you're a cake person but there's cake… wanna try a piece with me? See if I still got it?"

"You defiantly still got it." Sam said immediately turning red and covering his face. "Ahem I mean I'm sure you.. still got it."

Mercedes bit back her giggle and nodded choosing not to say anything and grabbing a plate along with a knife to cute a piece for them, she also grabbed two forks. She cut a decent size and handed him a fork noticing that he was still blushing which in turn made her blush. She sat in the chair next to him and smiled before cutting a small piece with her fork and waiting for Sam to do the same and when he did they toasted with their forks before eating their pieces.

"Mmm… this is amazing." Sam said taking another piece. Mercedes watched as he closed his eyes enjoying the fluffy cake and bit her lip when her let out a deep groan and felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as thoughts she'd never had for Shane started going through her mind about Sam. She didn't even notice when he open his eyes and was looking at her with a small smile.

"Are you going to have another bite?" He asked breaking her from her daydream.

"Ah.. no, I'll just clean this up and head off to bed." She replied feeling her face flush and stood up her fork and the cake placing it on the decorative cake plate she found.

"You don't have to I can get it, I not tired anymore so I may just watch a movie or something." Sam said finishing the cake and placing the dirty plate in the sink. He watched as she had an internal debate within herself before looking up at him.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course! You've been here for two days so I'm sure you had time to explore right? Outside of what Noah showed you I mean." She nodded with a smile.

"There was one room though..."

"Yeah it's locked." He said cutting her off and feeling bad for doing so because of the look of worry on her face.

"I'm sorry… it's my parent's." He said sadly looking away for a moment. He turned when he felt her enter his personal space with sad eyes but this time the sadness wasn't for herself it was for him, she slowly wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. He wasn't sure if he should hug her back but he did anyway and smiled when she didn't tense up.

"I still have my dad's favorite tie. My mom kinda got rid of a majority of his things after he passed but I was able to take the tie before she noticed… I wrapped it around the teddy bear he gave me when I was younger." She said softly before letting go with small smile.

* * *

"_What the fuck do you mean she got away? Are you even sure she was there?"_

"_Yes I that key chain was given to her by her father, don't make this my fault you seriously messed up and now you have to live with it." Georgia shot back rolling her eyes._

"_Your daughter disrespected me and you can stop pretending like you give a damn about her you just want money. You sold your daughter to me the second I offered you money without even blinking, she might be many things but I know she would never treat our children the way you have her." Shane replied shaking his head._

"_She's my daughter and I do care! She deserved to be with someone that could take care of her and provide for her..."_

"_You care about money and that's it. I bet if I offered myself to you right now you wouldn't even think twice." He said smugly._

"_I hope you have fun trying to find her. I have more than enough money now to get away and never coming back. So you I guess this is good bye." Georgia said before starting to walk away._

"_Your house the one your husband bought doesn't belong to you, that car you have doesn't belong to you and that secret bank account you thought was untraceable isn't yours either." She turned on her heels and looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Ha! You think you could out smart me? You're dumber than your daughter… you're homeless, car less and penniless haha! You sold your daughter and have nothing to show for it. All that money you thought you would keep getting money from me because she stayed?"_

"_You… you can't do this!"_

"_Oh I can and I have… and once I do what I plan on doing to your ungrateful ass daughter you'll be all alone living on the streets. Get her out of here." Shane said rolling his eyes at the woman who began to sob and plead him for another chance._

* * *

Sooooooo? HOW FREAKING CUTE ARE THEY!? Also Puck! I freaking love him in this story. Our girl is starting to show more and more of her true self and it will all be explained I promise.. also I left their interaction unfinished on purpose ;) I know we all HATE Shane but he just did us all a huge favor... but he still trash lol next chapter will be... very very very very cute lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time BUT I want to play game who do you think will give in first to these feelings they both clearly have- Sam or Mercedes? XOXO!


	13. A Movie and A Horse

A/N: OMG! IT'S REALLLLLY CUTE!

* * *

Chapter 13

A Movie and a Horse

"So what movie should we watch?"

"Hmm.. I picked last time so why don't you pick?" Mercedes asked sitting with her legs underneath her.

"You sure you want me to pick? I'm not a big romcom guy so it'll probably be action… or-"

"Marvel?" She finished with laugh.

"Okay you got me."

"I'm fine with anything and I'm not too big on RomCom's myself… never saw the appeal. I haven't watched a good scary movie in… shoot forever." She said instantly regretting the mention of a scary movie and started shaking her head.

"I wasn't saying I wanted to watch one just saying, oh my goodness can you not with that smirk?"

"Well I do get to pick sooo… how about we start light with a thriller instead" He asked still smirking, she just rolled her eyes and nodded. He smiled and starting looking for the perfect movie until he found one that wasn't actually that scary and put it in.

"I'm going to change, give me five minutes and I'll be right back."

"Are you trying to leave me in here with this damn movie?" She asked giggling and Sam couldn't help laugh he was sure it was the first time he heard her cuss and he had to admit it was kind of sexy.

"I won't start until I get back deal?" She nodded her approval grabbing the blanket that was laying across the back of the sofa and pulling the covers up to her eyes laughing. Sam grabbed his bag and went to his old room and noticed she was in the one right across from him, he shook his head knowing that Noah had to have put her in there instead of the guest suite like he suggested. He quickly changed and headed back to the living room but the cake caught his eye, he quickly got a plate and cute another piece jumping when heard her clearing her throat.

"So you have a sweet tooth?" She asked wrapping the blanket around herself more before grabbing a fork and taking a piece straight from the cake on the stand earning her an impressed look from Sam.

"When I was younger cake was literally my favorite thing, well until my mother ruined it for me that is… I think I was like ten when she told me and I quote 'All that cake is going to give you wide hips and an even bigger ass'." Sam choked on the piece he had just put in his mouth.

"She said that?" Sam asked after he was able to get his couching under control.

"Mhm and she wasn't lying but I think that had more to genetics than cake but when I started to umm… 'fill out' cake was completely removed from my diet." She answered taking another piece and sighing.

"I personally think cake did you good." He said shrugging and walking into the living room leaving her standing there stunned. After a couple more moments she rejoined him and sat down on the same couch but on the other end.

"What movie did you choose?" She asked after she got settled.

"Insidious." He said with a big grin and started the movie before she could respond.

"All I'm going to say that my actions from this point will either be driven by fear or fear." She said already shutting her eyes making him chuckle.

The movie started slow and they both seemed to be enjoying it however so often Mercedes would jump and let out a giggle at her own actions but Sam did notice one thing every so often she would inch closer. They reached a particular part in the movie when one of the demons jumped out towards one of the characters making her scream and jump right to Sam who just covered his mouth to muffle his laugh.

"THIS IS NOT A THRILLER!" She said and he couldn't hold back any longer laughing loudly and deeply and she shot him a look and hit his arm.

"I couldn't resist." He said shooting her a sorry look.

"Mhm… well you're stuck with me now because this is going to my spot until the damn movie ends." She said reach over and grabbing the blanket then tucking her legs to the side, Sam's arm was resting on back of the couch and the urge to wrap it around her increased as she got comfortable. He looked at her for a minute while she was focused on the screen and let out a deep breath letting his arm fall slowly, he understood how big this was especially since this was the first time she ever sat this close to him but when she slowly eased into his embrace he let out a relieved sigh and returned his attention to the movie.

They continued to watch the movie in silence minus a few jumps and gasps from Mercedes, she buried her face into his side during a few scenes and would let out a relieved breath when it was 'safe' to look again. They stayed like that even as the credits started to roll and that's when Sam noticed the air around them had changed and he chanced looking down at her and sure enough she was looking up at him sweetly.

He could her eyes were searching his for what he wasn't sure but when she didn't move away as he slowly lowered his head to hers he knew she felt the shift as well. He stopped when his lips and hers were mere centimeters away from each other and lightly brushing against the other she started move in and right as she closed her eyes a loud screech sounded making them both jump. They turned and looked at the screen to see there was an after credit scene both turned back to look each other laughing before Mercedes stopped and sighed. She looked up at him then leaned up pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek then stood up placing the blanket on the couch.

"Good night Sam, this… this was really fun." She said before heading upstairs. Sam sat there blushing and let out a breath before turning the TV off and taking his plate to the kitchen before setting the alarm and heading upstairs his self.

…

"Mercedes?" Sam said when he saw the door to her room opened but she wasn't in it, so he went downstairs and didn't see her down there either.

"Oh no… not again." He said to his self and quickly ran outside shaking his head. He wasn't sure if she had a nightmare and ran while she sleepwalking. He looked around and tried to decide which direction to go but wasn't sure so he headed towards the back, his family's property was large and there was no telling where she wondered off to or how long she had been out there.

"Mercedes?" He shouted before jumping when he felt a hand on his back which made her jump as well.

"Oh shit! I thought… are you okay?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her up and down to make sure she hadn't hurt herself again, when she tilted her head with a small smile he knew she was fine and quickly moved his hands and backed up slightly.

"I'm sorry… I thought you had a nightmare and ran again. I slept so hard that I don't think I would've heard it." He said running his hands through his hair and sighing.

"Oh, I didn't mean to worry you… Shannon suggested I take time out in the mornings to reflect and journal. I decided to walk around though, it's so peaceful out here and I wanted to see the rest of the property." She answered feeling bad for scaring him.

"How much did Noah show you?"

"Maybe half? I still haven't seen the pond up close or past the barn which he told me was your father's."

"Yeah… dad was a farmer. We used to have a lot of animals too but now just the horses, they're pretty self sufficient and I made sure to have someone come out and take care of them so they don't feel lonely."

"Horses?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yea, we have five you can't see them from here though if you want-"

"Yes!" She blurted before covering her mouth and giggling. "I mean if you want I would love to see them."

"Okay, we can but we're gonna need to drive over it's a long walk. Meet me by the garage in say fifteen minutes?" He asked and she nodded happily.

…

"Ever driven an ATV?" Sam asked with a bright smile while hold two helmets, Mercedes shoot her head nervously and took one of the helmets from him.

"Wanna learn?"

"Umm… why not!" She replied and he grinned then walked her through all the appropriate steps before they headed off.

"Okay are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm excited." She answered.

"Is it okay? If I…?"

"How else are you going to get there?" She asked with a warm smile and he nodded before sitting down behind her.

"Okay, think you're ready?" He asked leaning forward slightly pushing the start button then placing his helmet on. "It's just up ahead a straight shot so whenever you're ready."

She nodded before slowly moving and releasing the clutch like he instructed so they could go faster and soon enough she got the hang of it, Sam wasn't sure if she knew but he could hear her excited squeals as they headed down the dirt road. Once they got to the barn she needed help stopping and Sam guided her hands and showed her how to slow down then fully stop without them tipping over because the last thing he wanted was her to have a negative experience especially since she seemed to enjoy driving the ATV.

"That was so exciting! Can I drive back too?" She asked taking her helmet off looking at him as her hair which was began falling around her face and that was when Sam noticed it wasn't straight anymore but curly. He started to touch her hair but remembered something Noah told him years ago about touching a 'sistas' hair. She must have noticed because she instinctively tried to fix it but he shook his head with a smile.

"Sorry." She said attempting to smooth it down. "Shane didn't-"

"It looks good that way less… tamed. Suits you." He said placing the helmets down on the seat of the ATV and nodding her over so he could show her their horses.

They walked based the barn and to a large field that had water troughs, a smaller pond, massive stables and what looked like toys for them as well, Sam opened the gate and let her enter first before securing it behind them then headed towards the stables with Mercedes in tow. He stopped and stood in the doorway for a moment before stepping fully inside, he was happy his hired help wasn't there today because he wasn't sure how she do with meeting Will just yet. Will though a great guy he was a little… slow at understanding social ques and didn't want him to rattle Mercedes.

"Hey there my beautiful girl." Sam said as one of the horses poke their heads out of the stable and his voice like a signal for the rest of them to do the same. Mercedes watched as he went down to each stable kissing and petting each horse before he turned to her and nodded her over. She admired how beautiful each horse was as she passed them and when she reached Sam her eyes grew wide at the horse that was was in front of them.

"This is Blue, she's mine well they're all mine but she's exclusively mine." He said smiling at her. "Ever rode a horse before?"

"If I tell you something promise not to laugh?"

"Pinky promise."

"My dad surprised me for my fourteenth birthday by taking me to horse ranch so we could go riding… I cried like a three year old when the horse came near me." She said turning when she heard him trying not to laugh and she hit him playfully.

"Hey that horse was huge and I didn't expect that… I thought it was going to be some cute pony." She added and that broke Sam as he threw his head back letting out a deep laugh.

"Well how about we let you redeem yourself? Come here." He said gently grabbing her hand when she was in front of him and placing it on to forehead and slowly running it down then back up again. He could see her smiling and he let his hand move to open the stable, he saw her begin to tense and gave her a reassuring smile.

"They can sense when you're tense, she won't hurt you… consider her a gentle giant."

"Why's you name her Blue?" Mercedes asked looking at the black horse confused about the name.

"Well one it's my favorite color and two because I couldn't think of anything else and Blue stuck." He replied placing his hand back on top of hers moving it to Blue's shoulder, considering how short Mercedes was she had to reach a tad but she was enjoying how soft yet very firm she felt.

"Think you're ready for a ride?" He asked and she nodded then backed away as Sam guided his horse out of her stable. He stopped and grabbed the saddle blanket and saddle placing them both onto Blue before grabbing a stool so Mercedes could climb on, he nodded her over and she took a deep breath letting him help her up before getting on behind her.

"Your legs are short and I don't need you falling off." He said chuckling which earn him a giggle. He placed his hands around her holding the reins and gave a slight tug before squeezing his legs signaling for Blue to began walking. Mercedes couldn't believe she was riding a horse and the smile that spread across her face was so big that she wasn't sure she would be able to stop smiling. She didn't realized that Sam was also holding to her to keep her steady as well, he was so calm and seemed to be enjoying the stroll they were sharing.

"Having fun?" He asked his face close to hers and she felt herself blush when she nodded yes.

"Best birthday present I've had in a while." She answered after a minute shocking Sam.

"It's your birthday?"

"Mhm… my dad's too. I think that's why I got so excited when you mentioned your horses… it was a chance to not cry." She answered giggling. Sam made Blue come to a stop and let out a sigh before climbing down, Mercedes shot him a look and he reached up with a nod and she allowed him to help her down.

"If I had known I would've..." Sam said running his hands through his hair.

"I haven't celebrated my birthday in years… besides considering you didn't know you've already topped the last one I did celebrate so thank you." She said with a warm smile. "Plus there's already cake." She added nudging him with her shoulder and he smiled.

"Happy Birthday Mercedes." He said before kissing her on the cheek shocking her like she did him last night.

…

"_There's no trace of her and I don't think she's with that Evan's guy in fact he keeps to his self. I think the assistant called because of the original consultation you spoke about… I don't thin she knows she's missing well that she's gone."_

"_That damn bitch! I know she's not far…"_

"_Why not just let her go?"_

"_She knows something…"_

"_What?"_

"_If I wanted you to know then I would tell you so keep searching, look into his fiances, friends and family."_

"_We did, dude's spotless. Has the same friends since childhood, both parents are deceased and well…"_

"_Well what?"_

"_He's overly wealthy, as in he doesn't need his job or any job. He could literally retire and spend a million dollars a week and never make a dent."_

"_Then maybe that's the way we can get to him… through his money."_

"_Nope. Literally tried and my whole system crashed in under three seconds. I think you need to let her go and cut your loses… legally she's still your wife so she can't do anything without divorcing you first. You still hold all the cards."_

"_Hmm… maybe you're right but I still want you to look into Evans, there's something there I know it."_

* * *

Soooo... AHHHHHHHH! They both are just so freaking cute and I just want everyone to know the next chapter will have a small time jump but I'm keeping up with the fluff for a while because they deserve it! Surprise it was her birthday and even though Sam didn't know he still managed to make it amazing for her! So umm... Sam got money and I think Shane a little worried.. those sweet kisses y'all! What is it that Mercedes knows? Give me your best guess! MORE. IS. TO. COME! I hope you enjoyed this update and until next time! XOXO

P.S. The horse story is true... I cried like a baby but not because I afraid I was just happy lol


	14. A Decision

A/N: Okay.. so I have to preface this by saying Brittany and Shane's mistress (Who is also named Brittany are not the same and it will be explained in a later chapter!) ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 14

A Decision

"What do you mean he quit?"

"I got the notice this morning from his assistant…." Emma replied softly as Shane let out an angry breath.

"Thank you Emma… if you could ask his assistant to come up here I just want to know what made him want to quit. He's been with the company for years." Shane lied he wanted to see what information he could get out of her about Sam and see if she slipped up about anything else.

"She also resigned." Emma said wide-eyed but firmly.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" He asked shooting her an annoyed look and she quickly shook her head before walking out of his office when he pulled out his phone.

"Yo, any updates?"

"No… it's been silent for the months..."

"Any thing on the money front?"

"If he's using any money it's cash and as far as your wife she hasn't used any money since the day she left. Sir I think you just need to let it go already… shes been gone for a while and doesn't seem to be trying to do anything malicious."

"If I wanted your fucking advice regarding my wife I would ask and I'm starting to think I should use my money else where since you can't do the one thing I ask and that's bring her back."

"What do you suggest I do? Go house to house asking if anyone has seen her?"

"Get smart like that again and we'll see how well your son grows up without you. FIND MY FUCKING WIFE AND BRING HER BACK!"

…

"Good morning you look well."

"Thanks Shannon, I feel good."

"So when we last talked you were mentioning-"

"I think I'm ready to divorce him… Shane I mean." Mercedes interrupt. She had been keeping up with her sessions with Shannon regularly and they were helping her tremendously. She could see the improvements more and more everyday, she stopped getting nervous around strangers whenever she and Sam went to the store and she no longer felt burdened down by the mental abuse Shane inflicted nor the physical.

"That's a big step, what made you feel ready?"

"Well… for a while since I've been here I was so scared that I kept looking over my shoulder at the smallest sound but then I stopped looking over my shoulder and looking ahead instead of behind. The next step is to remove all connections I have to him, I've been looking into it and I know that I want it to be clean. He can have it all… I can walk away with nothing and be completely fine. Finally free." She replied with a small smile.

"Is there anything else influencing this decision?" Shannon asked noticing her smile grow and she would go so far as to say she was blushing.

Flashback

"Happy Birthday Mercedes." He said before kissing her on the cheek shocking her like she did him last night. He lingered then started to move back when she turned and kissed him fully on the lips, Sam's eyes grew big before he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer and kissing her back before she abruptly pulled away and took a step back.

"Ah… I'm going to just walk back." She said licking her lips with a smile. She looked at him before lowering her eyes to his lips and letting out a shaky breath and before she could walk away Sam pulled her back into him kissing her again then letting her go. Mercedes just nodded and let out a nervous chuckle before walking away only looking back once when she felt his eyes on her and started to walk a little faster.

Sam wasn't kidding when he said it was a long walk but it gave her plenty of time to think about what had just happened and the only thing that keep pressing was that she wanted to do it again. Hell if she was honest she was tempted to turn back around so many times but chose to keep going, kissing him was… different, it was nicer, more gentle even when she felt the urgency when he kissed her back he was still gentle. His lips, she felt a shiver run through her body when she thought about them on hers again, she was deep in thought that she didn't realize Sam hadn't shown up yet and as she reached the house she let out a deep breath and headed inside not expecting to see anyone when she walked inside but gasped when she did.

"Well now I can stop wondering where the hell you were, come we got training."

"Santana? What… how are you here?" Mercedes asked placing a hand over her chest from the initial shock.

"What because Trouty moved you six hours away you thought I wasn't going to keep my end of the deal? You're forgetting that Sam and I go way back, now go get changed I don't have all day." She replied nodding Mercedes on and as she started to go she stopped and turned around looking around before moving closer to Santana.

"I kissed him." She admitted, Santana just gave her an impassive look before raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"Damnit… I owe Puckerman a hundred bucks!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Wait what? Why do you owe him?"

"I said Lips would kiss you first but Puck said you would because Sam is too much of a gentleman or whatever." Mercedes looked at her with a confused expression with earned her a huff from the Latina.

"It's nothing negative, but I noticed the attraction the first time we met, Puck noticed it the night you hit your head and again when you talked about him when you two went shopping. I thought Sam would give in sooner but he's a Southern boy through and through."

"I didn't know it was obvious… well if I'm honest I didn't even know that's what it was but clearly I'm wrong." She said with a giggle, Santana shot her smile and nodded.

"It's okay you know? Sam's good people and has only ever brought one other girl here… well that he was interested in and that took years of them dating. Him bringing you here is something he did without great thought because… after his mom he tore this place apart then rebuilt it alone from memory. I know you two were dealt a hard hand but sometimes you're placed in those situations so you can appreciate when a good one is given to you… I'm not saying rush anything but kissing him makes you happy why not do it again?"

"Do what?" They both turned and saw Sam standing there.

"Oh nothing just giving my girl here some some advice on kicking ass." Santana said winking at Mercedes. "I'll be out back." She added before walking out of the room and outside.

"I should go get changed." Mercedes said but didn't move because that last question was burning on her brain. She did like kissing him and she did want to do it again but should she?

End Flashback

"Mercedes?" Shannon asked breaking Mercedes from her thoughts.

"Sorry what?"

"I asked if there was any other reason behind wanting the divorce."

"Honestly? Sam and I have gotten close." Mercedes responded bashfully but she couldn't help the giddiness that she felt. This whole thing with Sam was new and exciting ever since her birthday they'd shared more moments, more kisses and it recently escalated to some intense make out sessions but the nagging thought that she was still married made her hold back and she was even surprised that she wanted to be intimate with anyone but there was never any pressure revolving that subject. Sam never brought it up and also stopped when she would need them to stop, he always respected her boundaries but the only reason they were there was because of Shane…

"Close huh? Have you two?"

"No! I mean the thought has crossed my mind and I can't explain it but I feel safe with him… I have since I met him in the elevator."

"If he makes you feel safe and willing why haven't you discussed it with Sam?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know how to let him know that I'm open to be more intimate… you more touching and such."

"Well that's what I want you to do. I want you to talk to him or however it would easier to convey what you're feeling."

"He's throwing a party… maybe I can sing about." She joked.

"I think you should… you have expressed missing that part of you life so why not fuse the two?"

"What if I'm reading into what he's feeling wrong? What if I have that hero's syndrome?"

"He didn't save you though, he just gave you a means to save yourself. Sure he played a huge roll in it but you had to face these demons otherwise you wouldn't be here talking about wanting to move forward with someone else. I think if you spoke with Sam and were honest he would reply with honesty as well, he's never given you a reason you couldn't talk to him has he?"

"No."

"Then there you go. Talk or sing which ever is easiest but I do want to ask you one more thing before we conclude. Are you sure you're ready to be intimate with him? After everything you were put through with the sexual and physical abuse that step is big."

"I've thought about that as well… I can't let what one man did shape how I view another because there's no comparison. Shane was an abuser and he took, he never gave always took but in the short time that I've known Sam he's been nothing but selfless… the only real thing he asked of me was to no apologize for being afraid. He has been kind, gentle and understanding where as Shane didn't even ask the basic things about me… when he was angry he took, when he was happy he took, when he felt weak he took. I'm tired of feeling bad for wanting something… umm." She stopped trying to find her wording.

"Something genuine?"

"Yes but there's more to it, it's deeper it's real." Mercedes said smiling again. "So yes, I am ready because I had to forgive him for all of the things he took from me for me to be here in this moment."

"Then I think you've found your answer and I look forward to hearing how it all plays out. I'm going to skip our next session give you a little break if you will, but when we resume I will ask about this." Shannon said smiling before ending the video call.

…

"Hey, you ready?" Sam said peaking his head into Mercedes's room smiling.

"Umm yeah… so this party what can I expect?" She asked standing up smoothing her dress out, she choose to wear a white challis smocked off shoulder skater dress with a pair of white wedges and her hair was in loose waves she had on light makeup and opted for lip gloss instead of lip stick. She looked at Sam who still hadn't answer but the look on his face made her blush as she moved closer to him as he looked so intensely into her eyes asking permission and when she nodded he smiled before leaning down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer strengthening his kiss and when she moaned he nipped her bottom lip seeking entrance which she gladly gave and he groaned pulling her in closer if that was possible as their tongues caressed the other.

"WOOOOO! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" They heard coming from downstairs and reluctantly pulled away but the air around them was thick and they both were thinking the same thing. Sam leaned in and kissed her once more before grabbing her hand and walking them downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Hey Evans, where do you want me to set this up?" Noah asked narrowing his eyes at the both of them before nodding with a smirk.

"I figured since we're going the traditional route why not by the pond? I set up most of the stuff out there anyway plus the wood for the bonfire is already there." He responded looking over and winking at Mercedes who just smiled which grew when she saw Quinn walk inside. She let go of Sam's hand to give her a hug before placing to hands over her belly leaning down and whispering to her stomach making her laugh.

"Must you do that every time?" Quinn asked hugging Mercedes again.

"Hey it's for good luck! I'm praying that sweet angel comes out with a full head of hair and not a mohawk." She responded giggling.

"Hey I resent that beside boy or girl it's gonna be a badass!" Noah said before turning to Sam. "Help me carry this out oh San and Brit are outside and Finn is about ten minutes out with your favorite person. Oh so I Kurt I think they all road together."

"So we're really getting the gang back together?" Sam asked surprised.

"Seems that way besides they've been dying to meet hot moma over there." Noah said in a hushed tone.

"What about-" He started before looking over his shoulder at Mercedes who was in a deep conversation with Quinn and moved them a little further away so they were completely out of earshot. "What about the surprise?" He said finally.

"Yup it wasn't easy but we managed to make it work. Dude it's gonna be great!" Noah said as they walked outside with Mercedes and Quinn following shortly after.

It was no surprise to Sam or Noah that they would hit it off after they got to know each other, they had been coming to visit regularly and Sam could tell having someone who went through the similar things as Mercedes did was helping her heal. She and Quinn grew closer when she finally told Noah she was expecting and his reaction shocked everyone, he started bawling in front of all of them before trying to put his bad boy act back on earning him laughs from everyone. Santana kept her promise and also kept coming regularly to help Mercedes and when she brought Brittany along something clicked immediately between the two woman. Sam wasn't sure if it was her strange sense of humor or the innocence that surrounded her but Mercedes enjoyed her presence greatly.

He was a little nervous about her meeting Rachel because Rachel was intense but she meant well, he knew Santana would keep her in check if needed to be but he still wanted to make sure she was comfortable so before everyone else arrived he pulled her aside to make sure she would be okay.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're going to be okay when everyone gets here… I know you said it's our first real party and it can get a little wild."

"Maybe wild is what I want..." She replied with a smirk. "I think I'll be just fine, I'm actually excited to meet more of your friends, the ones I've met already have been amazing."

"Yeah… everything has been amazing lately." He said grinning at her she smiled back before moving closer and kissing him gently to which he deepened by nearly picking her off the ground.

"Wanky." They heard behind them before Santana winked at her and walked away just as three cars pulled up and Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine came out of the first two. They stepped closer as the people from the third car finally exited and Sam felt Mercedes's hand slip from his as she stepped forward tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Tina!" She shouted and ran towards her friend hugging her immediately. They stayed like that for several minutes before some cleared their throat and Mercedes looked behind her dear friend.

"Oh Mike! Hi!" She said as the tears fell and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you kid." He said into her hair making her giggle and shake her head. She finally pulled away and looked over at Sam who was standing there with a happy grin.

"How?" She asked.

"Well Noah mostly but Tina reached out a few months back but I wasn't sure I could contact her not yet at least but I figured now would be the best time, so I got Puck to send a friend of ours to get them and now they're here." He answer shoving his hands into his pockets with a shrug. She wasn't sure what came over her but she walked over to him and pulled him into a soul seering kiss before pulling away and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

SOOOOOO... They're soooo cute! Also I couldn't resist bringing the crew and the party will be the next chapter which will have formal introductions as well as more Samcedes.. lot more Samcedes ;) Tina and Mike are there too! How sweet was that like Sam's so cute right? lol Sam quit his job but there's a reason he hasn't told Mercedes yet but he will and her filing for divorce is going to shake a few feathers.. NOT WITH SAMCEDES! They're my babies lol I hope you enjoyed this update and until next time XOXO! Also one of you guessed what she knows ;) well kinda lol


	15. A Party

A/N: There's a lot revealed and some more SAMCEDES CUTENESS! (This is a filler...)

Song- Adore You By Harry Styles

Sledgehammer- Fifth Harmony

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

A Party

"Okay, enough of all that let's party!" Santana said making everyone laugh. Sam smiled down at Mercedes before looking up and noticing Kurt and Blaine both looking at him with wide grins.

"Well I guess I should introduce a few people first huh?"

"That's Kurt and his husband Blaine and that's Finn and his wife Rachel, we all went to school together well since kindergarten. Everyone this is Mercedes, Mercedes this is everyone."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you all." Mercedes said smiling at them all and they all looked at Sam then to Mercedes before big smiles spread across their faces.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, if my husband asks too many questions just shoot me a look and I'll come save you." Blaine said first.

"Oh ignore him! I must say you look simply beautiful, I see why Sammy's taken by you." Kurt said lightly hitting his husband on the arm and giving her a quick hug making her giggle at their interaction. She could tell she was going to like them both already.

"Hi, Sammy here kept us at bay for as long as he could." Finn said before leaning down and whispering. "It's because we know all the really embarrassing stuff he did when we were younger, if you need a good laugh just let me know." He finished with a warm smile.

The last to speak was Rachel who seemed to be studying her before her face broke into a warm smile and she approached Mercedes giving her a full fledged hug surprising everyone including Sam, not that Rachel wasn't nice but that she hugged some she didn't know after Sam told her about boundaries. Mercedes just smiled and hugged the petite woman back before letting go.

"It's very nice to meet you Mercedes and I hope we can become friends."

"Alright now that's done can we party now?" Santana said eyeing Rachel suspiciously which Mercedes noticed and looked at Sam who just shook his head and lead her back to where the party was set up.

There was music and games as well as few funny stories about old parties they had there, Mercedes felt at ease around everyone especially since Tina and Mike seemed to mesh with everyone as well. All the guys seemed to hit it off great doing random dares and just general horsing around while the women and Kurt gathered around the fire enjoying light conversation before the guys joined them and said the one thing made Rachel extremely happy karaoke.

"I'll of course go first and then-"

"We're going pull straws actually." Sam said holding a handful of straws that were cute at different length which made Rachel roll her eyes but she pulled first and got the second to the longest which meant she wouldn't be opening or closing making Santana and Quinn both laugh and give each other high fives. Kurt pulled next and followed by Blaine and would being going second and third, Puck pulled the shortest and Quinn pulled for forth, he turned to Mercedes and she pulled the longest sighing in relief leaving fifth, sixth and seventh to Sam, Tina and Mike who said he would just dance because singing wasn't his thing. Brittany and Santana opted to sing along with Quinn to reunite the 'Unholy Trinity and Finn agreed to perform with Rachel making her smile and Santana roll her eyes again.

Puck performed Sweet Caroline and everyone danced around as he did so including Quinn which made him happy because he knew she was needing some fun. Mercedes was impressed at how talented Noah was and wondered if they all were this talented, Sam must have noticed the impressed look she had on her face because he leaned down close to her ear.

"We were all in our school's glee club, won a few competitions too." He said and smiled when she turned around wrapping her arms around him.

"So what are you going to sing?" She asked playing some of his hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're gonna have to wait and see now aren't you?" He countered tapping her nose with his finger making her giggle. She flashed him a sexy smile before nipping his lip with hers and when he leaned in she moved back shaking her head.

"What are you going to sing?" She asked again and he grinned shaking his head.

"You know I can play this little game too." He said before moving the hair off her shoulder and leaning kissing her exposed flesh making her shudder and tilting her giving him access and she felt him smile against her skin before pulling away. When he looked up everyone else was looking at the both of them with smirks and that's when he noticed no one had been singing. Mercedes turned and felt herself blush and the look on Tina's face made her roll her eyes before she pulled away shooting a look back at Sam and walked over to where Tina was standing bumping her with her shoulder.

"Well now I want to know what Trouty plans on singing so we drop out." Santana said speaking for her and Brittany then Quinn nodded in agreement.

"You know I'm always up for a good love story so… I drop out too." Kurt said smiling at both him and Mercedes. Blaine just nodded in agreement which met it was now Sam's turn. He looked at all his friends shocked before rolling his eyes and heading to the make shift stage.

"Well since you've all turned against me, I guess it's my turn." He said winking at Mercedes. She smiled as everyone moved closer to get a full show with Kurt roping an arm through hers shimmying a little as the music started and her eyes grew wide when he started singing.

_Walk in your rainbow paradise (paradise)  
Strawberry lipstick state of mind (state of mind)  
I get so lost inside your eyes  
Would you believe it?_

_You don't have to say you love me  
You don't have to say nothing  
You don't have to say you're mine_

_Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

_Your wonder under summer skies (summer skies)  
Brown skin and lemon over ice  
Would you believe it?_

_You don't have to say you love me  
I just wanna tell you something  
Lately you've been on my mind_

Sam came down off the stage and stood in front of her singing while she danced along to the song smiling until he circled her wrapping his free hand around her waist and pulling her against him pressing his face against her temple singing as he matched her movements with his own before twirling her around making her laugh.

_Honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

_I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, honey  
I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

He turned her to were they were face to face looking deeply into her eyes placing his forehead on hers while she wrapped her arms around his neck swaying back and forth to the music. As he continued to sing their lips touched with every word he sang, the heat that surrounded them earlier grew even more intense and slowly everything around the faded. IT was just Sam and Mercedes, Mercedes and Sam as they danced closely while he sang to her filling her with butterflies and goosebumps when he ran his hands up and down her arms.

_I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you  
Oh, honey  
Oh, honey_

_I'd walk through fire for you  
Just let me adore you_

_Oh, honey  
Just let me adore you  
Like it's the only thing I'll ever do_

After he finished they stayed in their embrace, their breathing heavy but also in sync with the other as their eyes said what they were both thinking and his hand gently caressing her letting her know hat he indeed wanted to explore more. Their lips were still only grazing but Sam had enough and pressed his to hers kissing the breath she had left out of her and groan when she bit his lip.

"Think we should stop them?" Kurt whispered to Santana and Quinn who both shook their head no with smirks on their faces.

"Well that was hot as hell!" They heard from behind them breaking Sam and Mercedes from their mini make out session as they started to realize they weren't alone.

"Damn girl! I see why he's kept me away, Artie, Artie Abrams and if he don't do it right give me a call." He said grabbing Mercedes's hand and kissing it which Mercedes giggled and looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Artie!" Everyone said then rushed him with hugs.

"I forgot to mention this one… Artie this is Mercedes." Sam said pulling his friend into a hug.

"Mercedes it's a pleasure to put a name to the face, Evans here wouldn't tell me something about me trying to run game on you. I'm a gentleman and don't let any of them tell you otherwise." He said winking at her then giving Sam a look.

"When you get a minute." Artie said before walking over to everyone else.

"Seems serious." Mercedes said.

"Mhm, do you mind if I?" He asked.

"And here I thought you wanted to 'adore me'." She joked before nodding and walking to go talk to Tina looking over her shoulder and winking at him making him groan.

"She's too fine." Artie said breaking him for scanning her body as she walked away.

"What's up? I didn't know you were going to be able to make it." Sam said walking them away from the group.

"He tried to get into your fiances but I took care of it, also it looks like whatever trail beautiful over there had is slowly fading. I'm not saying her husband is giving up but-" He stopped and looked over at Mercedes before sighing. "I'm sorry dude but I looked into her, I know you asked me not to but you'll be happy I did." Artie said.

"Okay you need to continue before I get angry."

"She owns the company… outright everything down to the building. She's one the board… she's technically his boss. She owns everything the houses, cars and even another property but I was able to get much information about it but I did find out that the one property was hers before the marriage so I don't think he knows about it… I tried to find it but it was just a plot of land from what I could tell."

"That's it?" Sam said letting out a relieved breath. "I thought it was going to be something worse than that but if she owns everything then why did she stay…?" He asked more to his self than to Artie looking over at her and smiling then winking when they made eye contact.

"Dude I get it you wanna tap that but listen there's more. Whoever he has working for him looked into you like deeply… don't worry the cabins and this place didn't show up on the search but I just have a bad feeling… something isn't adding up."

"What do you mean?"

"I was able to get into one of his calls, it was brief but the guy working for him suggest he just give and let her go but she knows something and I think that's got him rattle… it's something that keeping him hell bent on finding her. That's all I know for now." Artie finished shaking his head.

"So you're saying he isn't going to stop?" Sam said feeling angry.

"No, I don't think he is but she's safe here. This place is beyond off the grid and off of their radar they couldn't find if they tried. You remember how many times it took for my mom to remember how to get here." He said laughing. Sam couldn't help to laugh as well.

"Thank Art. I really appreciate everything." Sam said fist bumping him.

"Hey we're family all of us and now that she's here she is too but don't think for one second I'm not about to go shoot my shot." He said before walking straight towards Mercedes leaving Sam standing there chuckling and he smiled when he heard her laugh at whatever crazy thing Artie said.

"So we all think Mercedes should respond to your song with her own." Blaine said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"I just want to see them make out again." Santana said shrugging making them all laugh and Mercedes blush slightly because she wanted that as well just not as public.

"Well the people have spoken what do you say Merce? Gotta a song to top mine?" Sam asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's hope." She said walking over to the stage. "Umm… I haven't sung in a while so be gentle." She took a deep breath and as the music began she was shocked when Santana, Quinn and Brittany joined her on stage nodding for her to begin and she did smiling when they began harmonizing with her.

_If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

_I don't admit it  
I play it cool  
But every minute  
That I'm with you_

_I feel the fever and I won't lie  
I break a sweat  
My body's telling  
All the secrets I ain't told you yet_

_I struggle to contain  
__**(Whoa oh)**__ The love that's in my veins  
__**(Oh oh)**__ And how it circulates __**(oh oh)**_

_If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer __**(Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh)**__  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer __**(Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_You're taken over the beat of my body  
You just don't let up, don't let up  
You're taken over the beat of my body  
But you lift me up, lift me up  
If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

She could help but smile when the rest of the girls joined in and all started to sing and dance along with her as she kept her eyes glued on Sam, in that small moment they had all became a full on girl group preforming and the guys were cheering loudly for them.

_So close together  
So far apart  
You're turning me on  
And my fire's waitin' for your spark_

_I struggle to contain  
__**(Whoa oh)**__ The love that's in my veins  
__**(Oh oh)**__ And how it circulates (oh oh)_

_If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer __**(Oh oh oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**__  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer (__**Oh oh oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_You're taken over the beat of my body  
You just don't let up, don't let up  
You're taken over the beat of my body  
But you lift me up, lift me up  
If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

She copied Sam and walked off the stage towards him in a sexy slow pace making him raise an eyebrow as she trailed a finger down his chest before turning around and pressing her back against his body. She swayed grabbing his hands and placing them around her dancing seductively earning a few whistles from Artie and Puck before she turned and winked at him singing directly to him.

_The truth is out  
No stopping now  
I'm getting closer  
I've had enough  
Undress my love  
I'm coming over_

_If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer, oh  
And if you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer, hammer, oh_

_If you take my pulse _

The rest of the girls came down and they all danced around singing and finishing the song out together.

_**If you could take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer (Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
If you could feel my heart beat now  
It would hit you like a sledgehammer (Oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh)**_

_**You're taken over the beat of my body  
You just don't let up, don't let up  
You're taken over the beat of my body  
But you lift me up, lift me up  
If you take my pulse right now  
It would feel just like a sledgehammer**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

"How'd I do?" Mercedes asked stepping away from the girl and in front of Sam who was smiling and pulled her into him before leaning down and whispering something into her ear causing goosebumps to form instantly, he moved some hair out of the way before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder and pulling away.

"Who wants to make s'mores?" Sam asked winking at Mercedes.

"Dude's we didn't bring anything for that." Puck said.

"It's fine there's some in the house, wanna help me get the stuff?" Sam asked to Mercedes and before she could respond Puck interrupted.

"Yeah bro, I want to get some other snacks while we're in...What?" He asked when everyone was giving him the same look.

"We'll bring some snacks." Mercedes said grabbing Sam's hand walking away.

"They're never coming back." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Wanky."

* * *

Soooooooo...? So you know i had to end it on a cliffhanger lol! Also everyone is super amazing and i love it! Welcome one Artie Abrams and babbbyyyyy he came with all the tea but damn-it we still don't know what else she knows... hmmm.. (LOL I totally know though ha!) So who guessed it right? She owns EVERYTHING and there's more! Their songs were amazing and I chose Sledgehammer for a reason I didn't want to make her song overly eager because her feelings are more than the intimate kind. Which is why his song was Adore you.. well that and because it was stuck in my head lol. Next chapter is going to be a whole mess and A LOT and I do mean **A LOT **will be revealed! until next time! Oh what do you think he whispered? lol XOXO!


	16. The After Party

A/N: So umm... yeah... ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The After Party

They walked into the house smiling at each other until they reached the kitchen, Sam pulled her into him cupping her face and kissing her breathlessly slowly backing her up until her back hit the counter. He moved his hands slowly down her neck, shoulders until her reached her arms, lifting them so that they were around his neck and his went lower. She let out a soft moan when his hands brushed against her exposed thighs before he picked her up siting her on the counter, he step closer to where he was wedged between her legs looking at her with a warm smile. She softly caressed his face before pulling him to kiss her again she ran her hands down his chest before sliding them under his shirt making him groan and pull back.

"We need to talk..." He started but she pulled him back kissing him deeply wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Mercy, baby we need to talk." He said again grabbing her hands gently kissing her wrist.

"You don't want…?" She asked lowering her legs.

"No, I mean yes, yes! More than you can think but I don't want to rush it." He replied placing another soft kiss to her other wrist sending a shiver throughout her body which he noticed and smiled.

"I want to take my time with you." He added kissing her cheek then the other. "I want it to mean something..." He continue moving the hair off her right shoulder brushing his lips against her skin making her moan softly. He did the same to her other shoulder only this time his kissed his way up to her ear.

"I want to erase any trace of him and I want to do it slowly." He whispered flicking her earlobe with his tongue making her shudder. He moved so that he was face to face with her moving in very closely stopping right before their lips touched and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I plan to make love to you bur I want to show you how a man makes love to a woman so I need to explore your body… get familiar with your curves." He said running a single finger along the curve of hips then another down the front of her dress stopping where flesh and fabric met and nipping at her lips.

"When we make love it'll be only after I show you all the other ways first because I can tell by the way your body is reacting that you never experienced someone worshiping your body, giving you pleasure before receiving their own." He said slowly wrapping his around her then kissing her deeply, Mercedes let out a deep moan and when he pulled away she whimpered.

"I want that… all of it." She said breathing heavily.

"I want you to think about what I said and if you're sure you're ready after everyone leaves just knock on my door." He replied kissing her again then picking her up and placing her back on the ground with a smile.

"I also need to tell you something else." He started before grabbing the stuff for s'mores and grabbing a few other snacks. "I quit my job… I won't be leaving again." He finished and smiled when she looked up at him with a bright smile but it quickly faded.

"What are you going to do about..?"

"I didn't need to work. I just did to keep busy idle hands and all." He answered looking at her intensely before letting out a deep sigh.

"Also I need to tell you about your business… it burned down and I-"

"He burned it down, I know." She said shaking her head and muttered something to herself before looking up at Sam.

"I need to tell you something Sam. I pla-"

"Let me finish first please." He said but she placed her hand over his mouth stopping him.

"I'm sorry but I need to get this out… I plan on divorcing him and I can't promise that things won't get bad well worse. He put everything in my name after we got married… something about protecting his assets and insuring a future for our kids. I own everything and there's something else… and I'm telling you what you need to know should anything happen." She said licking her lips and closing her eyes for a minute. "If anything happens to me, if me filing leads him to you or any of your friends I want you to contact this woman named Holly."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

"Shane isn't going to give up and yes I'm safe here but after I go through with filing he's going to… you have to remember that name Holly Holiday." She finished with a deep sigh.

"What aren't you saying?"

"I'm not saying that I know where he got all his money to start his company. I'm not saying that he deals with some unsavory people and I'm saying that the money leads to something beyond horrific. I need you to trust me and trust that if you want him to leave you alone permanently just say her name and he will back down."

"Why haven't you done that?"

"He's protected under the spouse confidentiality law I can't use it against him… if you understand what I'm saying." She said with a wink then grabbed the snacks walking out leaving Sam there deep in his thoughts before it clicked and smiled grabbing a few other things to join the party.

…

"Finally! I thought you two forgot about us." Puck said grabbing the snacks from Mercedes with a smile

"Damn-it Evans! You just costed my fifty bucks!" Artie said handing the money to Blaine who laughed.

"Okay I'm going to need you guys to stop making bets about us." Sam said chuckling.

"So there's an 'us' then?" Kurt asked with a bright smile. Mercedes looked at Sam realizing they never even had a conversation about that and he just smiled.

"TBD." He said kissing her on the forehead and handing the other snacks to Puck who had already take the liberty of getting everyone marshmallows ready for s'mores and handed a stick to everyone as they walked over to fire pit each sitting on the wooden benches and enjoying light talking and laughing at the embarrassing stories they all seemed to have revolving around Sam who was beet red after they all finished.

Mercedes couldn't help but laughing when she saw his face but she gave him a sweet kiss to make him feel better. After s'mores there was more singing as Rachel finally got to sing her duet with Finn, Kurt and Blaine also did a duet Mike showed off his dance moves and Mercedes and Tina got a chance to catch up about their trip to Hawaii and she let Mercedes know that she really liked Sam and that she should stay with him. The party was winding down and a few of them mentioned how late it was and their drives back home.

"Wait tradition is tradition!" Noah said stopping everyone as they started to head away and a loud rumble of groans was heard.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked with Tina looking with the same quizzical expression.

"After every party we would all run off the dock and jump into the pond." Quinn said shaking her head.

"And we will do it tonight! We have new people joining our pack and I already told hot moma about one tradition might as well have her do this one too." Noah said winking at Mercedes.

"What's with you being all hell bent on keeping traditions alive?" Kurt asked.

"Dudeee! I'm gonna be dad soon and I want our kid to know that he or she has cool people around them so when everyone else has them they can keep it going but if we don't then they won't." Everyone looked at Puck shocked and in aww.

"Fine but you're paying for this dress to get dry cleaned." Santana said shocking everyone as she took off her shoes and ran towards the dock screaming as she jumped off.

Brittany followed turning before she got to the dock and waved everyone else over and they all laughed before following suit, one by one the all jumped screaming as they went in Sam and Mercedes were last to go, he held his hand out for her and she gladly took it as they jumped off together. They laughed as Quinn walked up and just stuck her foot into the water because she couldn't join in the tradition this time they all got out and rushed her with hugs which made her laugh. They all gathered their things and Sam gave everyone a towel to dry off as best they could before they slowly started to leave promising to come back soon, Santana promised she would be doing another pop up to which Brittany added she would tagging along.

"Artie, I need a favor." Sam said smiling. 'Think you can find her a good divorce lawyer?" He asked as he watched her hug everyone and promise Kurt that she would take up his offer for a spa and shopping day.

"Is that what she wants?"

"She told me that she was going to file so I just want to make sure it's all legit and she can really be free." Sam replied nodding.

"Yeah I'll send over some names, she's a keeper so don't fuck it up because I will shoot my shot again." Artie said with a chuckle patting him on his shoulder before going over and giving her a hug and whispering something that made her laugh loudly.

…

After everyone left Sam put away all the wet towels and headed to his room, Mercedes had already went to hers to shower and get changed and he planned on doing the same. He turned everything off and secured the alarm before heading to his room, he quickly got out of his wet clothes and took him a hot shower wondering if Mercedes had thought about what he told her earlier when they were alone in the kitchen. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face thinking about how close they've gotten and then the question of if they were an 'us' popped into his mind and he knew that he defiantly wanted the answer to be yes.

He finished his shower and went into his room to get dressed when he noticed Mercedes sitting at the foot of his bed, her hair was still wet and all she had on was an over sized shirt from what he could tell. He could smell the scent of her body wash from where he was standing making him let out a slow breath, she looked nervous but also very sure of her decision as she stood and closed the gap between them smiling at him.

"I thought about everything you said..." She said softly.

"And?"

"Shane took a lot from me… and I slowly regain a lot of it back there's one thing that he never did that you've already done. You've given my the ability to choose if this… me and you, are what I want."

"Do you? Want us?" He asked running a finger along her cheek.

"Yes. I do want this." She said smiling and he searched her eyes making seeing that there nothing but absolution in them, she was firm in her answer and he smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly at first but deepening it when quickly picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist walking her to the bed. He laid her down kissing her once more before going over and putting on some sleep pants, she gave him a confused look making him chuckle.

He crawled on the bed running his index finger up her right leg kissing a trail up her leg then back down and doing the same to her left leg. He gently massaged both of her thighs before kissing them both, he smirked when she exhaled sharply when he brushed a finger along her panties before sliding his hands under her shirt moving it up then kissing her flesh as it came to view.

He moved slow, caressing and nibbling on her skin getting acquainted with every inch of her, he dipped his tongue into her belly button earning him a giggle which turned into moan when he gently bit her skin. He remembered seeing the bite marks and needed to show her that it can cause pleasure if done with care, he moved up kissing up her stomach and wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her up to remove the shirt completely. He sat back to look at her groaning as he saw her beautiful body on display, he eased her back down and began kneading her breast making her arch up filling his hands more as she moaned again.

Sam plucked her nipples before taking one in his mouth gently flicking it with his tongue as he moved his hand inside her panties and smiled when he felt how excited she was, he matched each flick to her nipple with his finger as he stroked her wet slit. She cried out when he made contact with her clit moaning loudly and gripping the cover underneath her and when he switched to her other nipple circling it with his tongue he did the same with his finger causing her breathing to increase. He moved up until they were face to face and smiled as he continued to stimulate her clit with his fingers, he kissed her deeply running his tongue along the outline of her bottom lip before sliding into her mouth and exploring her mouth her moans had become more frequent and her breathing was heavier letting him know she was close to reaching her peak.

"Sam..." She whispered rocking her hips against his fingers.

"I know, let go baby." He replied and just as soon as he said it she unraveled, her body exploded from the inside as she experienced a new level of pleasure. He kept going letting her ride out her orgasm, when her breathing came back to normal he kissed her gently and pulled her close to him.

"Sam let me-" He cut her off with another kiss shaking his head.

"I told you there's more ways of receiving pleasure and me being able to to please you just now was more than enough for me, I want to hold you now until we both fall asleep." He said softly with a smile. They laid there for a minute and when he felt his arm growing damp he pulled away slightly and saw that she was crying.

"Hey why are you crying? Was it too much?" He asked starting to feel worried he did to much.

"No, no… it was beyond amazing. You caring this much about me it's new, these are happy tears." She said looking up a him with warm smile. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed her again.

"I plan to make you happy everyday." He said pulling her close and making that promise to his self as well, to make her happy for as long as she'll let him.

…

"Shane Tinsley?"

"Yeah… who's asking?"

"You've been served. Have a nice day!"

"What the fuck?" He said to his self opening the package and growing extremely angry as he did.

_IN THE DISTRICT COURT OF ALLEN COUNTY, OHIO_

_CIVIL COURT DEPARTMENT_

_In the Matter of the Marriage of_

_Mercedes Diane Tinsley - (Name of Spouse Filing) _

_And_

_Shane Matthew Tinsley- (Name of Other Spouse)_

_**PETITION FOR DIVORCE (without children)**_

"THAT FUCKING BITCH! Game on bitch!"

* * *

Soooooooooooo...! OMG! Y'all! Everyone is so freaking cute! Puck and keeping traditions is amazing! Sam and Mercedes though... That extra tea she dropped though? Oh and it will be a minute before I let it slip what she knows and finally why he's hell bent on keeping her close ;) So umm Sam over here being all sexy hmmm... but that moment needed to happen the way it did because she's slowly taking her body back and he's helping her and I love it! Oh and them papers though.. she did that but you know what that means right? DRAMAAAA! Y'all I'm so ready for this extra tea lol AND WHO THE HELL IS HOLLY HOLIDAY? WHAT SHE KNOW? WHO SHE BE? Did you like how I played so that she told Sam just want to do about having a name to drop...? Okay I really hope you enjoyed this update and until next time! XOXO

Side bar- Thank you all for the amazing reviews and I love that you're all willing to be interactive!


	17. The Declaration

A/N: ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Declaration

"Are you sure you want to do it this way? Giving him everything and only asking for a restraining order?"

"Yes, I don't want anything from him… I don't want anything tying me to him any longer." Mercedes responded to her lawyer Lauren. They had been meeting for roughly two months getting everything together before having him served which he quickly contested and demanded they have some form of mediation but Mercedes knew better. She knew it was a way to lure her out and though she was no longer afraid she also refused to do things on his terms.

"You know if you choose to go to mediation this can all be resolved sooner rather than being drug out in a long hearing."

"He can try as he might but I'm not… I'm not his rag doll any longer so counter with something. I'm willing to go to court but mediation is out of the question." Mercedes said firmly.

"Well then let's make sure he understand you're up for a fight because I know I am." Lauren replied with a smile.

"I'll call you in a few days when I know what our next steps are but hopefully he'll just roll over so you can move on with your life." Lauren added standing up to walk her out.

"Doubtful but one can hope." Mercedes replied walking out and heading to the car, Sam had driven them from his home in Nashville and they decided it would easier to stay at him house in Lima until they knew what was going to happen. As she was walking she felt a tingle rush through her and before she reached Sam's truck she stopped and looked around before looking back and seeing Sam looking at her, she started to walk again but something mad her stop this time when she turned she gasped and took a step back.

"Moma?" She asked looking at the woman in front of her but she barely looked like the same woman she so many months ago.

"Where the hell have you been?" Georgia barked at her daughter and went to grab her arm but Mercedes moved away before she could.

"That's none of your damn business! What do you want? Why do you look… normal?" Mercedes asked looking at her mother who was dressed in jeans and a black shirt and her long hair was pulled in to a messy ponytail.

"It is my damn business you ungrateful child! You ran away from your husband and now I have to dress like this because I don't have any money. You will go back to him and you will apologize and pray he takes you back, now come on." Georgia replied this time getting a grip on Mercedes arm and yanking her forward. She wasn't sure what happened first her pulling away or her punching her mother and getting her down to the ground but all that drilling Santana had done paid off because sure enough she defended herself.

"You listen and you listen real good. I will never go back to him and you best believe you're getting everything that you deserve, you knew he was beating me, you knew he was raping me and you knew he killed my fucking baby yet you did nothing. I am not your daughter anymore so you can not get anything from him and in a few weeks I won't be his wife either so maybe you can go fix yourself up and then try to get him to take you in my place. If you ever come near me again I will beat the shit out of you, goodbye Georgia!" Mercedes said with a growl before turning to walk away.

"Your father never chose me, it was always you."

"Because he knew that I would never have a fucking chance and guess what he was right! The second he died you started that grooming shit, you are the reason why I was in that bullshit ass of a marriage getting my ass beat for not wearing my damn hair right, for getting flowers for doing my job, for even looking at another man even if it was accidental. You made your bed now you have nothing and no one so suck it up and move the hell on because I have." Mercedes said giving her mother one final look before letting out a breath and walking over to Sam's truck. She let out another breath when she got in and couldn't help smiling when Sam looked at her with a curious look she just leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"Let's go home." She said winking at him.

…

"Are you sure? We will only have to do this once and then it's up to the judge to grant it?" Mercedes asked as she paced back and forth while on the phone with Lauren.

"Yes, you're agreeing to leave with nothing so this hearing is just a formality as well as establishing the grounds of the restraining order." Lauren replied.

"Okay, when is the hearing?"

"Three days but the temporary restraining order is still in place so he can't come near you. In a few days you will no longer Mercedes Tinsley and you'll be free."

"I stopped being Mercedes Tinsley a long time ago but to know I'll be free is… a long time coming! Thank you so much Lauren."

"You bet, see you in a few days!" Mercedes let out an excited squeal and looked at the time noticing that she had time to throw something together special to celebrate before Sam got back from his meeting. He was planning on opening an art gallery and was meeting with a realtor about potential locations in Lima and one in Nashville.

Flashback

"Mmm… good morning." Sam said smiling down at Mercedes, it had been a few weeks since their first encounter and since then Sam has kept up with his promise of exploring her body and showing her how it is to be loved properly and even though they haven't said it it was evident when they looked at each other. She had been working remotely with her lawyer to get everything sorted for her to file for divorce and as each day passed the more it seemed she was becoming more free, more open and more accepting of the her new surroundings.

"Good morning to you." She replied leaning over and giving he a kiss before moving in front and straddling him. "I made you some coffee." She said holding the mug up, Sam smiled and grabbed the cup from her gently and placed it on the table.

"I don't want any coffee.."

"Oh really? Thought you liked having your morning coffee." She said with a smirk and giggled when he started to tickle her.

"Mhm, besides this is a much better way to get the blood flowing… natural energy and all." He replied pulling her down and kissing her deeply and grinding into her earning a moan from her and when she countered with her own he couldn't stop the deep groan that came from him.

"We need to stop while we're ahead." She said pulling away and sitting up which only made things harder (pun intended). "Also you said you wanted to show me something so now that I have your attention, you can!" She added and started to move off of him but he held her in place shaking his head.

"It can wait, I wanna show you the joys of morning sex." He said pulling her down for a deep kiss while taking her shirt off and smiling as her bare breast came into view.

"I'm more than sure you've showed me those joys already." She replied with a soft moan as he took one of her nipples into his mouth while teasing the other with his hand

"You're right but not in here." He said as he moved to her other nipple groaning when she rocked her hips against him. He picked her up placing her down momentarily and reached into his desk pulling out a condom earning a look from Mercedes which he just smirked while he sheathed his member then lifted Mercedes up so that she on top of him again and gently eased her down on to him.

"Sam... what are you doing, I've never… ooohh!" Mercedes said as he slowly moved his hips so he could slowly thrust into her. She felt pleasure rushing throughout her body and couldn't stop the moans from flowing from her as she gripped his chest eliciting a deep groan from him.

"Ride me baby." He said grabbing her hips and moving them up and down against him causing her to shudder. Once she got a steady rhythm and she did as he showed and began to rolling her hips on his hardness, throwing her head back as he matched her and hissing when she felt his mouth on her neck gently sucking on her sensitive skin. He held her close enjoying her soft flesh against his, her breath caressing his neck and her warm heat around his member was driving him close to his peak. He felt her tightening around him and knew she was nearing hers as well, her soft moans were growing more frantic as her breathing increased and her body moved faster chasing her orgasm until she felt her self release, the pleasure that rushed through her was so sweet that she couldn't help crying out with his name on her lips, Sam smiled and increased his thrusts until his own climax came shortly after. They stayed intertwined breathing heavily placing lazy kisses on each other until their breathing calmed and they regain a sense of self.

"That was..."

"Mhm… so much better than coffee." Sam breathed and her laughter filled the room as she nodded in agreement.

"Was that what you wanted to show me because I feel like that was your plan all along."

"I mean… I did plan on utilizing this room in the future but no, I wanted to show you this." He said slowly easing out of her and quickly discarding the condom into the waste bin. He handed her her shirt and pulled his boxers on before grabbing her hand and standing her in front of a large canvas that was covered. He smiled and walked over to it pulling the thick covering off showing her a beautiful painting of Blue and when she gasped and smiled before looking at him to explain.

"I want to start painting again… I kinda stopped after my mom passed but I think I'm ready." He said walking behind her wrapping his arms around her giving her a soft kiss on the cheek then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's stunning! I didn't know you… you're just full of surprises huh." She said smiling and admiring the beauty of the painting.

"Well, if I do start painting again it's gonna be a little time consuming at first but not too much. I can paint while you rest or when you're training with Santana or I-" He started before she turned and shook her head.

"Don't ever ask permission to do something you love, I had to a lot and I would never want you to do that with me. Paint whenever you want, however long you want. I'm not in the position to tell you how to live or spend your free time." She said biting her lip.

"You are important to me and I wanted to let you know that it would take up my time sometimes. I guess we should have a conversation about what we are exactly huh?" He asked and she just sighed and nodded.

"I understand… like I'm still technically married and not to mention all the hell I keep bringing your way and now I'm living here with no way of working because I have a crazy ass husband that is hell bent on-" Sam cut her off with a soft but effective kiss before pulling away with a chuckle.

"Okay I see my wording wasn't that clear… I want you to stay with me after your divorce if that's what you want… and we or you can open another design business here and if you want to redecorate you can. I want you with me but only if that's what you want." He said looking at her searching her eyes for any sign of her not wanting that.

"So… you want me here with you in Nashville? Like as… what?" She asked forcing herself not to smile.

"Well as my girlfriend, again only if you want.. I mean we can take it slower if you want I know we've already be intimate but I can hold of-"

"Yes. Yes to it all. I don't want to be anywhere else… happiness is literally seeping through the walls here and I don't want to redecorate it's beautiful. Maybe a dog..." She said smiling and it grew when she saw his face light up when she said yes.

"Baby we can get as many animals as you want, hell I'll even buy you a cow." He said pulling her into a deep kiss.

End Flashback

"Are you nervous?" Sam asked as he watched Mercedes as she paced back and forth outside the courthouse.

"I just want it to be over." She said letting out a deep breath and giving him a weak smile. Sam pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head feeling her let out another breath and realx in his embrace. She pulled away and nodded feeling more confident and ready to just deal with whatever that was about to happen.

They walked in with her lawyer and Sam agreed to sit in the back until it was over giving her a quick peck and a reassuring nod before she headed to the front of the courtroom. The closer she got the more she could fell the glare of his eyes on her, scanning her, demanding she look at him but she refused to give him what he wanted so she looked back at Sam instead giving him a small smile which he returned with a wink.

"So as it states here you, Mrs. Tinsley are not asking for anything except a restraining order, you are willingly signing over any and all properties that were accrued during this five year marriage as well as the business that is in your name, is this correct?"

"Yes your honor."

"You do not nor ever had any children, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you Mr. Tinsley are in return asking for the property that's located at 590 Chestnut Street?"

"What? No he can't have that!" Mercedes blurted before Lauren quickly assured her he was only asking a question. She heard Shane's chuckle and knew she had given him the response he wanted, he was trying to prolong it to show he still had control.

"Is that correct Mr. Tinsley?" The judge asked giving Mercedes a warning look.

"Yes."

"This property was not accrued during the marriage, it seems it was hers before said marriage correct?"

"Yes but it hold importance, we my wife and I agreed whenever we had children we would pass it down but being that she lied and withheld the fact that she was preventing us from having children, I feel as though I should have it because she didn't keep her end of the deal." Shane said calmly but still smirking at Mercedes.

"Mrs. Tinsley is this agreement true?"

"Unfortunately… yes it is."

"I have gone over this case and taken my time to carefully read everything stated from both parties. Marriage is tough, sometimes you're pulled apart and other times you just out grow each other but I can always tell who has shown growth and who has not. However, that being said I will have to include the additional property in my final decision. Now that being said-"

Mercedes shook her head and finally looked over at Shane who had the biggest grin on his face and mouthed 'check' which only made her angrier.

"3714 St. Andrews Street, South Waco, Texas." Mercedes said interrupting the judge still looking at Shane with so much fire in her eyes and her own smirk crossing her face when she saw his eyes grow wide and him start to lunge at her but he stopped his self when she smiled fully and mouthed back 'checkmate'

"Excuse me what does that mean?" The judge asked clearly seeing the silent battle between the two of them. Shane leaned over and whispered something to his lawyer and he nodded before addressing the judge.

"Your honor we'd like to withdraw the property under the address of 590 Chestnut Street as well as agree to the terms that Mrs. Tinsley has laid out and end this as amicably as possible." His lawyer said before leaning back over to hear what else Shane had to say. "We'd also ask that because of his standing within the community that the restraining order be thrown out under the face that it could shed a negative light on him with his associates."

"No!" Lauren and Mercedes said together making the judge raise an eyebrow.

"Your honor the restraining order is the only thing my client is asking for besides this divorce. She is leaving with nothing even though everything technically is hers, the restraining order stays… we will not budge on it." Lauren stated calmly but with so much conviction.

"After carefully consideration, I have decided on behalf of the plaintiff and hereby grant this divorce on this day along with a one year restraining order which can be renew if done so before the year is over. I also leave 590 Chestnut Street to it's rightful owner, there is no request of alimony, Mrs. Tinsley has agreed to pay all legal fees and court cost as well as the waiting period has been expedited. Meaning once you two sign this you will no longer be man and wife and the minute you leave here the restraining order is effective, you are to stay 1000 feet away from you soon to be ex-wife." The judge said handing over the file for them both to sign to the bailiff. He gave one form to Mercedes and another to Shane, she looked at it for a moment holding back tears and quickly signing her name and handing it back to Lauren who switched with Shane's lawyer and she signed her name again feeling the tears starting to fall and her chest grow lighter.

"Mr. Tinsley. Mrs. Tinsley, Mr. Tinsley I wish you the best in your new endeavors and court is adjourned." The judge said with a quick bang of his gavel and Lauren hugged Mercedes and congratulated her.

"I'm free..." She said softly and looked back at Sam who was standing there with a big smile and she quickly gathered her things and walking over to him. When she reached him she just looked up at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down into a breathtaking kiss and he deepened it when he pulled her closer almost lifting her up off the ground.

"I love you." She said when they pulled away for air.

"Good because I love you too." Sam replied kissing her again before the headed out to go back to Nashville, to go home.

…

_Bitch._

* * *

SOOOOOOOO... Okay so a lot happened and it was all good things! Mercedes was not playing with her moma! HOW FREAKING CUTE WAS SAM ASKING HER TO STAY? TO BE HIS? AHHH! She's free! She is no longer Mercedes Tinsley and yassssssss! Also what was that address she mentioned that shut Shane the hell up? So all the love and light will continue into the next chapter it will be a year through events and special moment so more fluffy and I promise to add in some HUGE ;) but... never mind until next time XOXO!


	18. 525,600

A/N: ENJOY! ITS SO MUCH FLUFFFFFFFFF!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

525,600

"Kurt, seriously I don't know if this is for me..." Mercedes said looking at the black dress he picked out for her to try on, they had been shopping for hours and he saw the beautiful dress hanging up and just knew she needed to try it on.

"Oh just humor me I'm sure it's going to look amazing beside I know Sam will love it on you… probably off as well." He said making her laugh, she had speaking to Kurt regularly and they formed a fast friendship, she really enjoyed talking to him as well as Blaine who seemed to level out Kurt's crazy. Mercedes had gotten to know all of his friends over the past few months and they all promise when they could all get together again they would and demanded Tina and Mike be there as well. Everything was just so peaceful, she was at peace and no longer felt the burdens of being with Shane or having to look over her shoulder. She slid the dress over her body and had to agree with Kurt, the dress looked damn good on her and she smiled when she also agreed Sam would love to take it off of her.

"So… think they have it in any other colors?" She asked stepping out of the dressing room with a smile.

"Oh Mercy-me! Yes, you have to wear it out of here! I won't take no for an answer." He replied quickly grabbing the clothes she wore there and placed then into on of the many shopping bags he had.

"You need shoes..." He said and they both shared a look of excitement before heading over to find the perfect pair of shoes to complement her dress.

…

After finally buying their last item and Kurt convincing her to by some lingerie they were finally headed back, she had never been shopping like that before and couldn't help but smile at how much fun she had just being silly for hours and getting some new clothes in process, they had also went to the spa getting mani's and pedi's, fully body massages as well as facials. Her skin was a whole new level of soft and according to Kurt she was glowing which she contributed to being happy because for the first time in a long time she was truly happy.

When they pulled up she noticed Sam standing there waiting with a big smile on his face and she couldn't help but blush at how cute he was, Kurt noticed and rolled his eyes before getting out and opening the door for her.

"Come on you don't want to waste a perfectly good look but sitting in the car now do we?" He asked earning him a laugh from her and she got out and watch Sam's eyes scan her before going back and meeting her eyes.

"You look… beautiful." He gushed slowly moving closer and Kurt took it as his cue to give them some privacy.

"You think? Thank you." wrapping her arms around him and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Mhm… and I can't wait to take it off of you." He whispered before giving her a soft pat on her ass. "Come on I have a surprise for you." He said grabbing her hand and walking her inside.

"SURPRISE!" She heard as they walked into the kitchen and she covered her mouth in shock, all of their friends were there and she saw the balloons, streamers and huge banner that could only had been made by Santana because it said 'CONGRATULATIONS ON DROPPING THAT ASSHOLE' and underneath in smaller lettering it said 'and congratulations on getting some white chocolate'. She just shook her head and laughed as everyone came over and hugged her telling her they were happy she was free.

"Oh my… you guys did all this for me?" She asked smiling and when she heard someone clear their throat she turned and her mouth fell open.

"R-roderick!" She said as tears began to fall down her face and she walked over to her old friend and hugged him tightly. She missed him dearly and wasn't sure he got what she left him before she left that day.

"I'm so proud of you." He said into her hair hugging her back.

"Did you? Did you get what I left for you?" She asked pulling away and wiping her tears.

"Yes and don't think for one second Jane didn't make me put it away for any 'future' kids." He replied with a chuckle. "I know I don't have to ask but I am anyway… are you okay?"

"Yes! Wow I said that fast huh? I am though, thanks to you and everyone in the room." She said turning to look at everyone placing a hand over her heart smiling.

"Thank you all, seriously." She said and everyone quickly went over to her pulling her into a large group hug.

"Alright people we only got a few hours before we have to leave so Sam can stop drooling at get his prize." Finn said making Mercedes and Sam both blush and everyone else nod in agreement.

"I'm honestly surprised he's still allowing any of us to touch her, you should've seen them outside… just eye fucking the hell out of each other." Kurt said laughing and grabbing a dish off the counter and walking out back with Brittany and Santana doing the same. They had set a large table for them all to have dinner and they guys set up a huge area for them to watch a movie as well after, Mercedes noticed how everyone just fit like a perfectly blended family and smiled because she finally had her own little family consisting of friends that had accepted her wholeheartedly.

"Having fun?" Sam leaned over and whispered when they finally got settled to watch the movie.

"Mhm, this is just all amazing everything and everyone. You… especially you." She replied with a sweet smile.

"You know..." Sam said readjusting so that her back was against her his front and she was nestled between his legs. "There is something else I want to show you." He continued moving the hair to the side and leaning down kissing her softly on her neck while pulling the blanket they had up over her shoulders.

"Uh-uh, don't you dare!" She said swatting his hand away from her thigh which earned her a groan and she looked back trying to hold in her laugh at his pout.

"Oh my goodness… that is too cute but we are not alone and we have all night to do whatever it is you wanted to show me, let's just celebrate with our friends and I promise a private celebration just for you when they leave." She said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Santana shouted making them laugh and they all settled back in their spots to watch the movie.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Valentine's Day

Mercedes was excited about their date, Sam surprised her with breakfast in bed before telling her to get dressed so they could go horseback riding and he also mention a second surprise that had her giddy. She also got him something special but it would have to wait until later at dinner for him to get it. After showering and getting dressed she followed the instructions he left for her to meet him at the stables, she had gotten used to driving the ATV by herself since he had been teaching her how to ride Blue as well as getting her acquainted with the other horses and sometimes when he would be deep in a painting she would go out and brush them.

"Sam?" She said as she walked up to the entrance of the stables.

"Yeah, WAIT… umm stay right there and close your eyes!" He said running towards her with a wide grin on his face. She closed her eyes and giggled when she felt his lips on her neck before he placed his hands on her arms guiding her inside before grabbing her hand and pulling it out until she felt something soft and she started to jerk it away but he stopped.

"Open." He whispered softly and she did her eyes growing wide and sheer amazement graced her face and she started to move forward before he stopped her.

"Easy, he's new and his moma isn't to keen on us being around him for to long. I was thinking though… after you get closer to him and help him get used to you, he could be yours. You can name him and everything!" Sam said looking at her excitedly.

"Wait… you're giving him to me?" She asked biting her lip and smiling. "He's so cute, I don't know what to do with a horse! I mean YES I obviously already love the little guy but what if… what if I'm not good." She asked reaching her hand out again and the foal hesitantly moved forward allowing her to caress him before moving away again.

"He likes you already, besides you have many horses already this one will just be yours." He answered smiling at her.

"Sam you have many horses that I occasionally ride." She said with a giggle.

"No we have many horses and if I'm going to get you a dog I need to know you can at least take care of a horse first." He quipped making her laugh and hit his arm.

"So he's my present huh?"

"Yep! How'd I do?"

"Well shit… a lot better than me. I just bought sexy lingerie I was going to wear it to dinner, nothing else but this I need to rethink my gift." She said chewing her lip.

"Oh no the hell you don't! What kind of lingerie? Are you wearing it now? Damnit woman what color? PLEASE say red!" He said turning her to face him and wrapping her up in his arms while she laughed at all his questions.

"No… I can't top a horse. I need to take it back and get you a real gift." She replied teasing him.

"Oh you can top a horse, we can go make that happen now!" He said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed.

"Sam what the hell are you doing!?"

"You're gonna go put that lingerie on and then top a horse, I thought I made that clear." He said walking them out of the stables and she just giggled.

"I'm already wearing it..." She said seductively making him stop dead in his tracks and placed her on the ground and she took a step back winking as she slowly opened her wrap dress showing him her lingerie.

"Oh sweet Jesus." He groaned and closed the gap in between them running his hands over her body and taking in the view before scooping her up again and throwing her back over his shower smacking her ass as he walked.

"When we get back to the house I want that dress gone." It was gone before he finished that sentence.

Beth & Thanksgiving

"Sam stop pacing, your gonna wear a hole into the floor."

"Huh?"

"Baby you need to stop pacing okay? She's fine, they're fine it's only a matter of minutes okay?" Mercedes said stepping into his path making him stop, she had her arms opened and he smiled before walking into her embrace.

"I know you don't like it here but it's for a happy occasion, it's okay to be happy right now. This place is where life enters and leaves. Be thankful we're here for life is entering and right before thanksgiving too!" She said kissing his forehead softly as their friends watched as Mercedes calmed Sam down faster than any of them ever could.

"It's because she's been giving it up, I'm convinced!" Santana said to Kurt and Blaine.

"Well do you blame her? I mean seriously we've all seen him ride a damn horse and we've all thought the same thing… they're out there on that huge as property just the two of them… honestly surprised she hasn't had ten kids by now." Blaine said chuckling.

"SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE AND MAN…. SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Puck shouted earning a stern look from one of the attending nurses.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said in unison crowding him and giving him hugs.

"I'm dad… I'm gonna be so bad ass it too! She's gorgeous you have to come see her but she wants Mercedes to come first." Puck said looking at Mercedes who's eyes grew wide for a brief second.

"No, you guys have known her longer and should-"

"Oh girl hush, we're family we take no offense so hurry and go so we can too!" Kurt said nudging her and Puck grabbed her hand excitedly talking about how much she looks like Quinn but quickly quieting as he opened the door.

"Babe, hot moma's here." Puck said smiling as Quinn sat up slightly holding their daughter.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mercedes asked moving closer to get a better look at their baby and smiled when she saw her.

"Here come hold her." Quinn said as Mercedes walked closer and held her arms out to hold her. She carefully cradling Beth in her arms and softly caressed her full cheeks. She couldn't help but smile at how much she really did look like Quinn but she also looked a lot like Puck, she didn't even realize Sam come in until he was behind her smiling as well. Everyone else pilled in and couldn't help but notice the two of them standing there and when Mercedes turned to hand Sam Beth he shook his head nervously.

"Here, you can do it just hold her head gently… see you're doing it." She said pushing the hair that had fallen into his eyes away and taking a step back when he started bounce her softly.

"I think he's caught the bug." Puck whispered to Quinn and just nodded lazily smiling at their friends.

…

"Uh-uh, don't you dare!" Mercedes said shaking her head and quickly backing away from Sam.

"...'

"Stopppp! We have a house full of people and do not have time for this… Samuel!"

"..."

"I have to go finish helping with the food! Why can't you be like the rest of the men and go watch the game? Orrrrr you can go play with Beth! Sammy..." She had no one else to blame but herself for falling for his silly request of helping 'find something to wear' and now she was literally trapped against their dresser and his very naked body.

"You have on too many clothes." Sam said finally speaking then pulling her dress over her head and tossing it behind him. "Mmm… I love when you wear red but you know what I love more?" He asked pressing his body against her and doing a body roll.

"I like when I take off the red your wearing..." He replied unclasping her bra in one motion then scooping her up while kissing her and walking then to the bed. He knew if he took her on the dresser the others might hear so he play it safe. He leaned up and slowly slid her panties down winking before kissing a trail up her body paying close attention to her breast and neck before sheathing his self and entering her capturing her moan with his mouth.

…

After a quick shower the couple reemerged pretending as though they weren't gone for longer than they should have been and Sam went to find the guys while Mercedes went into the kitchen quickly being greeted by smirk and narrowed eyes. She tucked a curl behind her ear and decided to busy herself instead of looking at any of them in eye.

"So… what else do we need to make?" She asked grabbing random things and finally turning to face them and noticed that they all had the same expression.

"Wasn't your hair straight and down... you know before you went to 'help' Sam?" Tina asked smirking Mercedes bit her lip remembering her hair got wet in the shower and she didn't have time to straighten it again so she pulled it into a ponytail.

"And you're missing an ear ring." Kurt added and she touched each ear realizing she was in fact missing an earring.

"Also you look a little flushed… your cheeks are ROSY" Rachel said shrugging.

"Not to mention we heard you." Santana said making her eyes grow wide.

"What?" She asked with her mouth opened slightly and feeling face grow warm.

"Okay well I did, you were gone and I needed to know where something was and before I started to knock I heard the bed… you moaning and Sam." She replied shrugging and everyone laughed as she covered her face and then they pulled her into a hug.

"We've all done it. Now let's finish so we can eat because Puck keeps trying to steal the food that's already done."Quinn said smiling.

After everything was completed they set the table and everyone sat down talking excitedly before Finn stood up lightly tapping his glass to get everyone's attention.

"So we've had a lot of things happen to us all recently, Puck and Quinn have a kid, Kurt and Blaine are… Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Britt finally got engage, me and Rach we're currently trying for our first. We added three new people to our little family and it's seriously so awesome because we all love you guys so much but I think I speak for us all when I say we want to thank you, Mercedes." Finn started and chuckled at the confused and shocked look on her face.

"I know it sounds crazy but we all know the hell you've been through and you still remained kind to our friend there. I can't say I understand what you experienced but I do know that the moment you entered his life he changed… we got our old friend back and without even knowing it you healed some wounds that we couldn't even touch. Us being here again… in this house with him smiling I didn't think it was going to happen but here we are and it's what I am personally thankful for. So here's to you and Sam for healing each other and bringing the gang back together." Finn finished raising his glass and everyone else followed before saying cheers and digging into the feast before them.

Christmas

"You sure you want a star?" Sam asked as they looked at the thousandth star she wanted to pick for their Christmas tree. He learned fairly quickly that this was her favorite holiday because immediately after Thanksgiving she mention decorating the house and what her ideas were. He couldn't help but smile as she talked on and on about garland, ornaments, him hanging lights and wanting a live tree. He however, didn't realize they would be in Hobby Lobby for three hours comparing the different shades of purple that she wanted because she wanted their decorations to be purple and bronze inside while the outside would be two different shades of blue. Her exact words were "So we can both have our favorite colors and since it's so much snow the blue will look better outside…"

"What about this one?" Sam asked picking up yet another star that looked like the others he'd already seen. She tilted her examining it before shaking her head slowly and smiling when his face fell. She walked over to him and kissed him lingering a little to let him know she was sorry.

"How about a bow? That way we can-"

"Yes! I love that idea!" He said interrupting her and making her laugh loudly.

"Tell me how you really feel Evans, come on let me go get some food in you and we can go home." She said walking further down the isle and stopping looking at the special moment ornaments. One caught her eye and gently stroked it before grabbing one that said 'Our First Christmas' and showing it to Sam.

"I like it, now FOOOOD!" He said tickling her as they walked to the register. They checked out and something else caught her eye, she told him to go ahead and she'll be right back. He pulled up the door just as she was leaving but noticed she was empty handed and gave her a look.

"I was the wrong shade of purple." She said and he just nodded and they went to grab lunch before heading home.

…

After three days of decorating and him moving the tree seven times everything was finally as she envisioned, they were snuggled up in front of the fireplace not talking just enjoying their closeness when Sam noticed one of the ornaments on the tree looked different then the rest and it wasn't the one she had shown him. He leaned in and squeezed her in shock, she had dozed off slightly and opened her eyes to see what it was that cause him to do that.

"You okay?" She asked as she turned around in his arms and his eyes were searching hers for answers.

"Are you? Are we going…?" He started but she stop him with a sweet smile.

"I probably should have waited to put that up there and no… but I just thought maybe we could-" She started before he pulled her into a deep kiss nodding his head vigorously and smiling when he pulled away.

"Are you sure? I mean we're not even married or engaged or anything." He said suddenly realizing that's exactly what he wanted to do, she placed her hands on his face giggling.

"I don't need those things to happen first to know that this is what I want… I knew with Shane I didn't really want kids but I want them with you and it's not like it's going to happen over night so the other things you mentioned can still happen." She replied looking at him hopeful.

"One, I want that.. this all of it! Two, I have to go to Lima for a few days and since we're about to start trying in like fifty seconds I need you come with me so we can keep trying." He said before picking her up and running upstairs with her laughing.

"We could've started down there." She said when he placed her down softly.

"Not in front of the ornament." He said seriously before opening the drawer where his condoms where and winking before throwing them away.

* * *

SOOOOOO...! Y'all this chapter right here! It was so much fun writing it! So much happened- Sam got her a horse! (kinda lol one of his horses had a baby lol) Quinn and Puck had their baby! I wanted to stick to how the show did it and let them share that sweet moment of her wanting Mercedes to be the first person to meet Beth! Finn toast was PERFECTTT! and as promised the sweet surprise is that she's wanting to have a baby! This chapter was too sweet! The next chapter is completed... and I'm going to say it now, YOU WILL HATE ME! Until next time XOXO!


	19. Hold On

A/N: I won't say enjoy... I'm sorry

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Hold On

Sam smiled feeling the soft body against his, Mercedes was nestled against him with her head resting on his shoulder, he ran his hand down her back in soothing half circles earning him a sweet smile but her eyes remained closed. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her tenderly before shifting slightly so that he was facing her fully.

"You're doing it again." She mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Doing what?" He asked knowing full well what she was talking about but didn't care.

"Watching me sleep, I feel those green eyes on me as well as other things." She replied wiggling a little making him groan. She giggled and started to turn over but he stopped her and kissed her deeply and tickling her causing her to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Stoppp!" She said in between laughs which turned into a deep moan as Sam positioned his self over her and kissed her again while grinding his erection into her center. She was naked from their love making last night and he was sure she was sensitive so he went slow and began kissing her shoulder and let out a deep groan when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmm… we need to stop, you need to soak and I have to get dressed." He said still grinding into her.

"You're the one still going." She replied huskily before grinding against him making him groan again. His alarm started going off and he took it as a sign, kissing her once more before pulling away and sighing deeply.

"Come one shower with me and we can finish this during lunch." Sam said getting out of bed and holding his hand out for her.

"Let's make it a late lunch… I meeting Tina remember?" she replied biting her lip because she was lying. She had a doctor's appointment to check to make sure after her miscarriage that she could still conceive, she intended to tell him after she gotten all the information from the doctor's.

…

After they showered and had a quick breakfast she got dresses and walked him out.

"So one thirty for lunch?" He asked standing in front of the car door.

"Sounds good to me! Good luck today baby. I love you." She said kissing him gently and starting to pull away but he held onto her and deepened before letting go with a wink.

"For you to remember me by." He said with a wide grin and she just shook her head and waved him off before heading inside since she had an hour before her appointment. She had just got to their room before she heard the knock and rolled her eyes knowing that it was Sam, he had been doing that lately saying he was leaving only to turn back around and pretend he forgot something and when she would open the door he would kiss her and leave.

"Sam you have a key and I know you haven't left anything." She said before opening the door.

…

Sam's meeting was pretty standard as he walked through the gallery space he picked out smiling at the painting he painted in secret for Mercedes. He had many 'meetings' but not like she thought they were, he had been working with a jeweler to design the perfect engagement ring and today was the day he going to pick it up. He planned the whole engagement out and couldn't wait to ask her finally, the gallery was empty minus the one painting he had of her on display so when she walked in it would be the first thing she saw. He looked at the time and realized it was already one thirty and knew she would be coming at any moment so he quickly dismissed everyone that had decorated and set up for them to have a quiet lunch before he proposed. He let out a deep breath taking the ring out of his pocket to admire it, it was a gold pear shaped cut with Amethyst stone setting. He wanted something that screamed her and luckily for him it was exactly what he thought it would be and more, after a few moments he quickly put it back and waited for her to come.

When she hadn't shown up he figured she lost track of time with Tina and would just her call to get her eta but got no answer so he texted her. When his phone finally buzzed he got excited only for it from Kurt asking how it was going which he quickly responded that he was waiting for her to arrive and ask Kurt if he could try get a hold of her while he called Tina.

"Why are you calling me when you're supposed to be asking my bestfriend to marry you?" Tina answered.

"Wait… she's not with you?" He asked and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"No why would she be?"

"She told me she was meeting with you today and that she would come after."

"Sam I haven't seen her all day and she canceled today."

"Oh no! She's not answering my calls or texts, hold on Kurt's calling." He said switching calls.

"Sam she's not answering I tried four times."

"I have to go… I'm going home to check on her." He said hanging up and running out of the gallery.

Sam rushed home after he couldn't get her to pick up the phone or respond to any of his texts, that feeling of utter fear began to wash over him as he pulled up and noticed her car was still in the same spot. She hadn't left the house he rushed up the steps opening the door and let out a shaky breath when the door was slightly opened already, he walked inside and felt his heart beat growing faster the further he went inside.

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing, denying_

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

"Mercedes?" Sam breathed out walking in to the dark house his stomach began churning. He heard the crunch under his feet as he continued walking through his house.

"M-Mercedes?"

_The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

Sam saw the broken glass and the book shelf laying across the floor but no sigh of Mercedes. He tried to speed up his pace but his body wouldn't let him. The further he went the more his heart sank. Flashes from that night finding his mother barely breathing came flooding in so fast that he shook his head to make the tears that were threatening to fall stay at bay but the lump in his throat was growing as he approached his room. The sheets were ripped from the bed, pictures and clothes were thrown around, feathers from pillows were everywhere and the wall beside the bathroom was a bloodied hand print.

_You locked yourself in the bathroom_

_Lying on the floor when I break through_

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

_Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"_

"Mer.. Mercedes?" He said barely above a whisper as he eased the door open, he let out a ragged breath and took a step back shaking his head. He felt his self falling to the ground with his hands in his hair tears streaming down his face as he saw the love of his life laying still on the floor, blood on her body and in her hair. He couldn't see her face because it was covered by her long locks, he crawled over to her and wrapped her in his arms rocking back and forth crying into her hair.

_Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you  
Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you_

_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me  
Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from  
Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin'  
Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_

Sam didn't remember getting into his truck or even placing her in the back, he just knew his body was in auto pilot, doing all the things he did before… he caught his self looking at her through the rear view mirror waiting for to move or make a sound but she was still, her hair still shielding her face from his view. He didn't remember getting out and rushing in but he did as fast as he could cradling her tightly.

"She needs help!" Sam shouted when we arrived at the hospital but refused to let anyone take her. His grip on her was tight and had to be pried by two large male nurse, the second she was out of his hands something snapped and he tried to get her back but the men were holding him back as he screamed for them to give her back to him. _Please give her back to me. _His mind screamed as he was being pushed back his will to fight draining as he watch them place her on the gurney. _Mom give her back! Send her back please… don't let her get too lost!_

_They took you away on a table  
I pace back and forth as you lay still  
They pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me"_

"Sir! You need to let them do their job. You need to calm down or we will have to sedate you!" The larger of the two men said trying his best to keep Sam calm.

_Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you _

Sam saw them rushing her to the back her small hand just dangling off the slide, the same hand with blood on it and the same hand that left the hand print. He blinked hard as tears filled his eyes and fell freely, he felt his legs give out and his breathing growing rapid the further she went away the harder it became for him to breathe. He could hear them shouting and trying to get her to respond but he didn't hear that sweet voice… he didn't hear her.

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life  
Hold on, I still need you _

_I don't wanna let go  
I know I'm not that strong _

The world around him went by in a blur, his mind raced as he sat on the floor with his head in his hands. He didn't see or hear Puck and Quinn arrive and try to talk to him, he didn't hear Santana as she demanded to speak with someone to get an update on Mercedes's condition. He wasn't even sure how they knew but as he looked up he saw all of their friends there looking worried and Tina crying. The only thing he could hear was her soft voice telling him she loved him and that she would see him later, her sweet smile as she waved him off before going back inside.

_I just wanna hear you  
Saying baby, let's go home _

He felt some one gently nudging his shoulder and shot his head up seeing the doctor looking at him with an unreadable expression. He quickly stood and blinked away the tears that were still coming, he took a deep breath and waited for the doctor to say something.

"Sam Evans?"

"Yes, I'm him."

"Mr. Evans…" Sam knew that tone, he knew what he was going to say but he refused to hear it again.

"No, no… she's fine, you're going to say she's fine!" Sam said hoarsely, he saw his friends standing around him with heartbroken expression and closed his eyes shut tight shaking his head.

"Mr. Evans… She has endured a great-"

"She's not gone…"

"Mr. Evans please let me speak"

"NO! I won't, you won't sh-she's fine! I was going to ask her… we are trying to have a… NOO!

_Let's go home  
Yeah, I just wanna take you home _

Sam shook his head moving away from the doctor and running towards the direction they had taken her, shouting her name, looking in rooms as he passed them he could hear the doctor trying to stop him but he pushed away the warnings and then stopped when he saw her. He felt his heart stop and his eyes well up with tears as he moved closer but something stopped him… he couldn't see her like that, he didn't want to remember her like that. She was too beautiful to be remembered this way, he feet didn't listen to his mind and continued to move forward until he was right in front of her.

"No baby..."

_Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you_

* * *

... Next chapter will be up soon I promise. Please don't hate me until next time XOXO!


	20. Time

A/N: Hi... we're still friends right?

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Time

"So when you entered your home you saw that things had been thrown around?"

"Yes. There was broken glass on the floor and my bookshelf was on the ground and there were books and other things every where." Sam answered letting out a deep sigh.

"Then what did you do?"

"I went to my room after calling… after calling her name again but I still got no response. The sheets were torn, there was more glass it was completely just looked like a struggle happened."

"What made you look in the bathroom?"

"Her- her bloodied hand print was on the wall, I slowly opened the door and that's… that's when I saw her." Sam said clearing his throat from the large lump that was growing.

"Was she breathing?"

"I don't know… if she was I couldn't tell. I just held her before finally getting a grip and rushing her to the hospital, where they told me she-" Sam stopped wiped a tear before continuing. "Before they told me she was dead."

"When did you submit the video to the police?"

"The next day, after I remembered the camera we'd set up for security purposes. She didn't want them but I just wanted her safe..."

"Your honor, I'd like to submit this video as exhibit B and I must warn everyone it is very hard to watch but will prove that defendant was in fact the one who responsible for Ms. Jones' death." The prosecutor said inserting the disc and hitting play. Sam looked away while the video played, he had already seen it and once was more than enough to witness what she had gone through. Luckily for him and the jury there was no sound because he was more than sure that would have broken him even further. He kept his eyes pinned on Shane who seemed to no hold no emotions and watched what was going on like it was a movie. After the video concluded, the prosecutor rested and now it was Shane's lawyer turn to question Sam, he seemed all too eager to begin his line of questioning, walking over to the stand unbuttoning his expensive suit and letting out labor breath.

"So Mr. Evans, you say you gave the video to the police a day after she passed correct?"

"Yes."

"A whole twenty four hours, do you recall what time you turned it in?"

"It was that evening I don't really know the time but it was late." Sam answered honestly.

"So you had time to view the video before hand correct?"

"When I remembered yes I watched it then turned it in."

"Why didn't you that same day you took her to the hospital?"

"I wasn't thinking about anything but Mercedes."

"So you hindered an investigation. Could you clearly see my client in the video?"

"It was his body and tattoo in the video." Sam answered honestly again.

"So, what you're saying is that this video only proves that he could've been the person to do this horrible crime?"

"Unless someone else has the exact same tattoo in the same spot as he does, I would say it's impossible to be anyone else."

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that you were sleeping with his now ex-wife while she was married?"

"Why would it have anything to do with that? She left him willingly… no she escaped him." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Jones, God rest her soul, can't really confirm that now can she?"

"Her body was riddled with bruises!"

"But at the time she was found in your home so who's to say that you didn't do it and got fake tattoo to match his?"

"Why would I hurt her? Why would I dress like him, go through all that trouble just kill her? I loved her dearly and tried to protect her at all cost! HE KILLED HER BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T COME BACK!"

The judge banged his gavel and warned Sam from having another out burst like that again. Sam took in a shaky breath and looked at Shane who was smirking and Sam had fight the urge to beat that smirk off his face.

"Well again as stated Ms. Jones isn't here to corroborate your story, it could've been a random intruder."

"Then why didn't they take anything?"

"The only person that can answer that is the attacker and Ms. Jones. Nothing furth-"

"Why not ask her?" Sam said looking at the man who gave him a shocked look before looking at the judge with concern.

"Mr. Evans, I have no way of asking her that." The defense attorney said in a caring tone that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

"Why not have your client ask her? He's been sitting over there all smug like, ask him to ask why he did it." Sam said looking at Shane then at the door. Her hair was shorter, her face a little rounder but her skin was glowing and her protruding belly gave away to the fact that she was expecting. The room quickly filled with gasps and Sam couldn't help but to smile as he saw his wife walking towards the front with her head held high and a protective hand caressing her baby bump.

Shane's eye grew wide the closer Mercedes got and he began trying to get to her but the officers held him down.

"You stupid, ungrateful bitch! You had me sitting in that damn jail for months on murder charges and you're not even dead!" Mercedes didn't say a word she kept her focus on Sam who was smiling brightly at her.

"You have to set me free now! There's proof she isn't dead and since there's no other evidence tying me to her assault you have to let me go!" Shane shouted to the judge who banged his gavel so hard and so many times that if there was a hole Sam wouldn't even be surprised.

"Get your client under control and then you two approach the bench. You may step down Mr. Evans." Sam nodded and walked straight to where Mercedes was standing kissing her gently.

"She can't testify she's not on the witness list and being that he was being charged for murder those charges have to be dropped and he released immediately." Shane's lawyer said as soon as he approached.

"He's right your honor and we are ready to drop those charges and charge him with attempted murder, failure to comply with the rules of his restraining order, breaking and entering as well as trespassing."

"You're reaching. My client didn't violate the restraining order as it had already expired, there's not proof that he was there and being that she can't testify because again she's not on the witness list and I'll have that thrown out before you even write her name on there."

"She is on the witness list."

"Your honor I declare we be granted a mistrial!"

Sam's lawyer handed over the sheet and points to a name handing one to the defense attorney as well with the same name highlighted. He scuffed and shook his head giving the prosecutor a confused look."

"That's not her name, your honor these tactics shouldn't be tolerated."

"Diane Evans?" The judge said looking around and noticing Mercedes hold he hand up.

"She seems to be responding to that name, can you state your name please." The judge said looking at Mercedes.

"My name is Diane Evans, it was-"

"Your fucking name is Mercedes you stupid bitch!"

"One more outburst and you will held in contempt, please continue."

"Right… my name birth name was Mercedes Diane Jones but it was legally changed when I got married along with my last name." She said smiling at Sam who winked at her.

"Do you have proof of name change?" The judge asked looking at Sam's lawyer, who nodded and handed over all the documentation. He read over it before handing it back and letting out a breath.

"She can testify."

"Your honor! This is not acceptable! I wasn't aware about her name change or the fact the subject of the murder is actually alive."

"Sounds like you didn't do you due diligence this information is public and can be found on internet, step back."

"Your honor before I call Mrs. Evans to the stand and we proceed with this trial I ask that she be exempt from any charges that could be filed after she gives her testimony."

"Will she be incriminating herself?"

"In a sense more like guilty by association."

"That's fine. Proceed."

Mercedes walked up to the stand and readied herself for what was about to happen.

"Mrs. Evans, how are you?"

"I'm well thank you."

"Okay I only have a few questions to ask you. Do you remember who attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Is said person in this room?"

"Yes."

"Mind pointing that person out?" His lawyer asked and she let out a deep breath and pointed directly at Shane who was shooting her a death glare but she just smiled and look back at Sam.

"I know this will be hard but can you tell everyone what he did that day?"

"He showed up to our home… I wasn't even at the door when I heard it crack and I saw him. He charged at me throwing me against the wall but I fought back which seemed to shock him. We fought throughout the house I tried to get out but he would always yank me back by my hair. At some point he hand me pinned on the bed and I knew if I didn't get him off of me he would have raped me again. So I started clawing at him and punching him with my might before kneeing him three times, but it didn't do much considering there wasn't much to hit."

"BITCH!" The judge shot him a stern look and Shane let out a heavy breath then sat back down.

"Please continue Ms. Evans."

"He got beyond angry it was beyond anything I remembered when he would beat me… something snapped and he started hitting me harder and harder and I tried to fight off the blows but… it became too much and when he threw me off the bed I couldn't focus any longer I just remember hitting my head and feeling the blood. I remembered what a good friend of mine told me 'If you think you can't keep going then pretend, be lifeless and catch them off guard.' I smeared my hand in the blood coming from my head and placed my hand on the wall because I knew where he was going to leave me. The same place he always did the bathroom, he drug me into there and hovered over me and bit him hard. As hard as I could and didn't let go until he lifted slightly and slammed me and then it went black." She said wiping a tear that had fallen.

"Your honor I'd like ti enter these three items as evidence, it was collected when the did a full exam. They collected blood, tissue as well they found his skin under her nails. This attack was brutal and should be treated as such."

"Mrs. Evans why did the defendant believe you were dead?"

Seven Months ago

"Mr. Evans if you would just let me explain." The doctor said as he walked in as Sam stood there looking at Mercedes.

"I know… she's gone." He said barely above a whisper.

"Mr. Evans, she isn't dead." The doctor said sighing and rubbing his temples and Sam jerked around so quickly that it made him dizzy.

"Wh-what? She isn't-"

"She's in a medically induced coma, she started screaming when she came to and went into shock refusing to let us touch her… we needed her to calm down so we sedated her and examined her while she was out but the damage to her head was bad so to ensure she wouldn't cause any additional harm we put her under. Her body handled the blows but it was the head trauma, she's going to need to be her for a while and in two days after we check for swelling if all goes well we'll administer a drug to take her out of the coma… that's where things get tricky because after we do it's up to her to come back." The doctor said looking at Sam trying to read his expression.

"So she's?"

"Very much alive, she just needs to heal. I'm sorry for scaring you but you panicked before I could say anything. She just needs time and we need to alert the police, I'm going to be honest we lost her for a brief moment but she's fine." The doctor added and that's when Sam realized that it wasn't over.

"Please hold off on contacting the police until I return, I have a feeling I know who did this and if they find out she's alive they'll come back for her..." He said remembering the cameras.

"I can only hold off for two hours."

"That's enough time please don't let anyone else in here." Sam said leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before walking out and being greeted by his friends.

"Sam..."

"Not here.. call Artie and go home, please." He said to them all before walking out and heading to his truck, when he got in he let out a scream gripping the steering wheel tightly as he cried. He was jerked out of his pity party by the knock on the window and he looked up and let out a breath before opening the door.

"Not now please… I need to get-"

"You need to get it together and do it fast. We will NOT let you fall down that damn rabbit hole again, you go fight for our girl." Santana said pulling him into a hug before pulling away.

"We got her from here… no one will know."

"How… how did you know she wasn't?"

"She's a fighter Sam and she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. You know that deep down, she wouldn't leave you." She said with a small smile.

"I know… I told the doctor not to let anyone in to see her, he needs to think he's won." Sam replied heavily. "I have to go but if they don't know don't say anything until you're back in Nashville."

"Okay, but you better do everything you can to make sure he gets everything he deserves." She said before walking away.

…

When Sam got home he sighed and tried to push away the tears and kept telling his self that she was indeed okay. He went to his office which was luckily untouched and the logged in quickly accessing the camera feed. He let out a deep breath and found the one from today, he had it set up to delete after twenty-four hours so no one would see them being intimate. He braced his self as he watched her walk back inside then smile and shake her head as she walked back to the door and opened he could see the smile drop from her face and her push with all her might to close the door but it was to late he pushed his way in and knocked her to the ground.

Sam mad his self watch it all, even when the urge to look away was strong he refused to leave her. Tears fell as he watch her fight and damn it if his baby didn't fight, he caught his self smile slightly at how hard she was fighting but it dropped when he saw him slam her on the bed and rip her dress. He couldn't watch her be raped but he needed to know, he could feel the bile growing but then he saw him jerk back and throw her off the bed grabbing his groin. _That's my girl._ When he was leaving he looked directly at the camera unknowingly and Sam took a screenshot of it before making a copy and pulling out his phone to call Artie his self.

"Yo, Sam man are you okay? Santana called me crying and said I needed to get to Lima asap. Is she?"

"No, she's not but for now they need to think she is and I need you. I need you to find someone immediately and tell me everything you can about an address okay?"

"Dude what are you talking about if she's alive then why do you want the gang to think she's dead?"

"Because Mercedes told me something a while ago to make sure he never does anything to me but that doesn't mean he won't come after you guys. Holly Holiday is the person, that's all I have a name and this address 3714 St. Andrews Street, South Waco, Texas. I need you to do it quickly and don't call me just bring me whatever you have okay?"

"I got you but Sam you don't need to be alone right now."

"I don't plan on being alone at all. I have to act like a grieving boyfriend so that's what I intend on doing. Erase this call after we finish I'm going to call the police then give them footage." Sam answered before hanging up and letting out shaky breath the words Santana said were loud in his mind.

"_She's a fighter Sam and she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. You know that deep down, she wouldn't leave you."_

He knew it was true but his heart still ached but he needed to be convincing because he refused to believe this was the end of their story so he dialed 9-1-1 and explained everything and waited for them to arrive. Their whole house was turned into a scene out of one those cops shows, he had to grab some clothes and was asked to stay in town until after he was questioned. He grabbed his clothes and few of hers before leaving to go back to the hospital, he knew what this part meant and he was already prepared. He would stay there as long as he needed until she woke up, until she smiled at him again and until they told them she could leave.

When he walked back inside the hospital he was shocked to see that all his friends did what he asked, well all but one Quinn. She was still there, hair disheveled, dark circles under eyes and tear stains on her cheeks when she saw him come back she knew then what everyone didn't and got and charged Sam hitting him repeatedly until wrapped her up in a tight hug and let her cry.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!" Quinn said into his shirt.

"Quinn I'm sorry but I had to do it this way… her ex isn't Biff he won't just go away if he knows she's alive. I can't explain it all now but I promise I will okay?" He said pulling away to look at her and she nodded.

"I want to see her." She said softly.

"No, not like that when she's better yes but not now. Go home and be with Beth and Noah okay? You know that's what she'll want for you to do." Sam said pulling her into another hug before moving aside so she could leave.

Sam let out a deep breath before heading to her room and he slowly entered closing his eyes for a moment before walking fully inside. He was mad a vow to be there everyday until they could go home and resume their lives.

* * *

SURPRISE!YALL KNOW DAMN WELL SAMCEDES IS MY BABY! Oh and how'd you like the twist? IT'S ABOUT TO GET MAD JUICY BECAUSE ARTIEEEEEE GOTTTT THE TEAAAA! I had to have that chapter happen yall but be assured Mercedes knows who the hell she is now ;) Until next time XOXO!


	21. Just a Little While Longer

Hiya! I'm happy we're friends again lol

This chapter has a lot of tea but there's a little more coming!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Just A Little While Longer

Mercedes blinked her eyes but her head but it was pounding and everything seemed fuzzy, she looked around still blinking until her eyes adjusted. She could hear the soft beeps to the right of her and felt something sticking in her arm and her throat was incredibly dry, she another sound but the ringing in her head made her shut her eyes and drift back off.

"Hey beautiful, it's me again… it's been four days since they gave you the drug to wake you up. I know you're in there baby so don't rush I'm not going anywhere, I hope you'll be happy to see me when you do open those beautiful eyes again."

_Sammy! I'm awake, it just hurts to keep my eyes open. God I love you so much! I'm here!_

Mercedes willed her eyes opened and it was dark again the beeping sound was still to her right and the sticking was still in her arms, her lips didn't feel dry anymore but her throat hurt and that sound she heard it again. She forced herself to keep her eyes open and smile when she saw him sleeping, he was snoring as usual.

"Sam." She tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Sam!" She tried again but only a soft whisper came out she felt her eyes growing heavy but she needed him to know she was awake. She used all the force she had left in her and rose her head realizing now she was in the hospital she looked and found the call button and pressed it hoping the sound of the nurse would wake up.

"Yes?" The voice said and she looked in Sam's direction and he only moved slightly. She felt her self drifting but she pushed it again trying to speak.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, I'll send someone in there." The voice said and she felt tears burning in her eyes as the darkness started to come again but before she closed her eyes she saw his tired greens ones blinking and looking in her direction.

"Sam..."

…

Mercedes blinked and this time it was light, it was soft and coming from the window she turned her head and was met by Sam talking with his back turned on the phone. She didn't want to risk falling asleep again and quickly pressed the call button making him jerk around and drop his phone in the process. He eyes where red and tired as he moved closer she saw that there were tears running down his face and she tried to reach up to wipe them but felt so weak doing so.

"Baby?" His voice was tired but his smile was bright.

"W-water." she managed to get out and he quickly grabbed her a cup and a straw helping her sit up so she could drink. She moaned with the cold liquid made contact with her dry mouth and drank it all and sighing with a weak smile, he quickly poured her more and she gladly accepted drinking it all with another soft moan.

"Ms. Jones, you're finally awake." The doctor said smiling at her and then Sam. "You should know this guy hasn't left your side since the day he brought you here." Mercedes smiled at Sam but winced when her head started to hurt again but it wasn't from any pain, her memories were flooding back and going by too quickly but one thing stood out.

"SHANE!" She shouted jerking forward and Sam quickly ran grabbed her hands soothing her.

"We already know, he was arrested but I need to tell you something and I will after the doctor leaves okay?" Sam said running his hand over her face and kissing her forehead when she nodded. The doctor ran a few standard test and checked her vitals before scheduling another MRI to make sure everything was healing well and that she didn't have any swelling. Sam waited for the doctor to leave before closing the door and walking back over to Mercedes, he looked at her deeply and smiled before covering his mouth to stop the sob that had been building.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her with tears running down his face then leaned over and kissed her softly not wanting to put to much pressure on her, he wasn't sure if she would revert back or if she would accept his kiss but she surprised him and pulled him down deepening their kiss before she pulled away and swiped his eyes.

"Don't, don't you dare blame yourself for this every. Do you understand me Sam? Look at me baby." She said softly but firmly. "Shane is a fucking bitch and I fought… hard but he was too much but I'm not going anywhere baby, we have too much unfinished business." She added with a smile.

"I know baby I just… I should've known." He said getting onto the small bed with her, he leaned her forward and sank in behind her wrapping his arms around her tightly but not to tight.

"There was no way of knowing that he would come, especially with the restraining order. I renewed it so he had to have know what he was doing or he just didn't care."

"I love you Mercedes." Sam said completely ignoring what she just said because he needed to hear her say it back.

"I love you too baby, so very much. Now tell me what you need to tell me." She said taking a deep breath.

"Don't you think you should allow yourself to relax? You've been out for a little over two weeks."

"Two weeks? It feels like it's only been a day..." She said letting out a deep breath but she knew her mind wouldn't rest not now. "Tell me I can handle it."

"Everyone thinks your dead… well outside of the gang and until Artie gets back to me with the rest of the information I need you will remain that way. Don't ask on how I got him arrested for murder just trust me." Sam said getting right to the point.

"So Shane's in jail for murder… my murder?"

"Yes."

"And what's going to happen when I get discharged? What if he has someone looking into this?"

"He does which is why when you leave I won't be going with you." Sam said sadly and she shifted so that she was looking at him directly.

"What do you mean when I leave you're not coming?" She asked shaking her head already trying to figure out a way to make it so they can go together.

"It means exactly what it sounds like it does, Quinn and Santana will come get you once you're discharged and I will go home to our house here and you'll go back to Nashville and after a few weeks I'll come home to you but I can't come sooner. It has to look convincing and being that I only have a tiny amount of information on your ex I can't risk him getting out and tracking you down. I will not put you in that situation again, you are not and will not be in harms way again." Sam said sternly.

"Just ask me what you need to know and I can tell you." She said trying not to cry, she knew deep down this was the best plan but she didn't want to leave without him.

"Mercedes you have to let me take care of this, the less you know the better but I promise you I won't keep you I the dark. Listen baby I haven't heard your voice, seen your beautiful eyes or smile in two weeks I don't want to talk about this right now. Just let me hold you okay?" Sam said placing a kiss on shoulder and smiled when she groaned.

"Okay baby."

…

After getting all the additional test done and being told she could go home Mercedes began to get nervous, she knew it meant that for the next few weeks she had to remain in Nashville without Sam and even though all the girls agreed they would stay until Sam could return she wanted their closeness and not to mention other things but she promise not to put up a big fight.

"Okay so you have everything right?" Sam asked tucking a loose curl behind her ear and giving her a small smile.

Mhm… well not everything." She joked looking up at him and letting out a deep sigh, he pulled her into a deep hug before kissing her deeply making sure he put all his love in the kiss letting her know he was coming back as promised.

"Now I really don't want to go." She said with a giggle.

"Well as soon as I get there you won't get a moment's of rest." He whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her neck. "You need to heal though so take this time to relax, do whatever it is that women do at extended slumber parties and there's a surprise waiting for you when you get home."

"Oh really? What's that?"

"Go home and find out." He said kissing her again and turning her around and tapping her ass before opening the door to the SUV that Santana and Quinn were waiting in.

"Take care of my girl." He said looking at both of them who just smiled and nodded. "Mike's following and Puck and Finn are in the one in front of you, San you're the only one that knows the back way so take that route when they veer off." Sam reminded her.

"Look trouts we got this, Rachel and Kurt are already waiting at you guys house and frankly I think Quinn wants to get there as soon as possible being that they have Beth. Everything is in place Brit even understood the plan…" Santana said making Quinn giggle at the last part.

"Where is Brit?" Mercedes asked.

"She's with Blaine, they're meeting us there." Quinn said smiling at Mercedes.

"Be careful and I love you." Sam said leaning in and giving her a kiss before winking at her and closing the door and stepping away, he watched the identical vehicles leave at the same time and waited before he left in his own car and headed home.

…

When he pulled up he mad sure to park in the garage and locked up before walking inside and sighed because he knew the next six hours waiting for them to call and let him know they made it safely was going to weigh heavy on him.

"You don't have time for that." Artie said walking out from Sam's office making him jump because he completely forget he was there.

"Dude! Make your presence known next time… how's it been? Was I right?"

"Yeah he has everyone looking under every rock for her he doesn't believe she's dead well he didn't. The obituary ran today good idea to have it run today when she was leaving and the only person that was trailed was you. She's going to be fine bro." Artie said patting him on the shoulder.

"I know… I just want to hear that confirmation call."

"Well I have some news and it's good your sitting because it's a lot to take in and I mean a lot I mean next level shit."

"I'm listening."

"Holly Holiday isn't who I thought she was, I looked back at all his old phone records and he went to Boulder a lot to meet someone he called "Brittany" but turns out it was really Holly she was his mistress."

"That's not shocking dude… Mercy told me he had a mistress." Sam said looking at his friend confused.

"No dude his mistress like some Godfather shit, they were never lovers they just used that as a cover to launder a great deal of money but that's not the real crazy thing. Mercedes has seen her you've said that she's told you that but she also said she's only seen her at functions right?"

"Yeah she mentioned seeing her at the Gala I was invited when I first tried to get her out."

"She knows what she looks like is what I'm trying to say but the people who work for him don't… do you understand what I'm getting at?" Artie asked.

"She knows what she looks like?"

"She's the only only one that knows meaning she is the BIGGEST loose end into a very seedy operation which brings me to the address you gave the one in Texas… it not a home it's an actual factory. Man… when she said her mother sold her to the devil she gave you everything you needed then but I understand why you didn't get it at first I mean that smile would make me forget my last name." Artie said with a chuckle which made Sam nod in agreement.

"Okay so this factory?"

"DUDE! Listen to the words again. HER. MOTHER. SOLD. HER. TO. THE. DEVIL." Artie said wide-eyed and let out a relieved breath when his friend's eyes mirrored his finally understanding what he was telling him.

"Holly is a madame, she grooms the women and then they go out and make the money more like super high end escorts not prostitution but something went wrong with one of them Sugar was her name. She wasn't supposed to be taken her father's some super rich guy from Dallas and I looked into the timeline it was at the same time Shane and Mercedes got married. Him putting everything in her name took the heat off of them but he didn't put that property in her name, he put it in Holly's."

"Wait… stop. You didn't see his face when she let it be known that she knew about it."

"Let me finish, HE didn't put it in Mercedes's name but she defiantly owned the building before they were divorced. So when she gave him everything without question she put a loaded gun to his back. Him waiting until the restraining order had expired wasn't a coincidence, I'm not sure why I didn't catch it but he put a hit out on her after and dated it for that exact date."

"So Holly put her name on building? Why the hell would she do that?"

"She's the only one that knows what she looks like and as long as the Motta's thought the business was hers they were in the clear to keep doing what they were doing, but there's something she doesn't know… I mean I hope she doesn't know."Artie said letting out a deep sigh and bracing his self.

"What the hell else could there be?"

"She's rich… technically filthy rich like her handing over everything was one thing but he had a huge account that is in her name… still in her name and if she's dead he can't access it without her signature."

"So… he beat her enough to send a warning?"

"Yes, you need to see if he said anything or wanted her to sign anything."

"Fucking mediation!" Sam said jumping up and grabbing his phone to call her lawyer before Artie stopped him shaking his head and grabbing his phone.

"We can't do that! Everything we do from this moment has to be done under the radar, let me work to see if I can even get access to it. If we cut off his funds he can't pay the people looking for Mercedes. We need to be careful, I still don't know how far all this goes and if you start including more people it's going to be harder to keep her safe! Now listen, you told her a few weeks right?"

"Yes I told her a few weeks, that I needed to make it look believable."

"Then start packing, start telling your employees at the gallery you're taking time to grieve and close any accounts you have here, shut everything down and put this place up for sale it's not like you're going to come back here too often to need it right?"

"Well no I don't think we would…" Sam answered honestly.

"Good give yourself a week to get all of that done, another week to bury the casket and then right after the 'funeral' leave."

"I'll handle it from there but dude you need to find out if she knows about the account and anything else. I still have this weird feeling about this Holly woman but I got my people digging, you stressing and trying to make all this happen is going to burn you out. I won't let you get how you were after your mom died… you moved mountains getting that asshole put away but you don't have to do this alone. So I'm benching you I just need a few months okay? Do what I said, then go home and make love to that gorgeous woman and when I call you'll know it's time but don't call before. Enjoy your time together because this is going to be more than an attempted murder charge." Artie said looking at Sam intently.

"Okay but keep me posted on everything."

"I will, do what I said and call me whenever she does."Artie said giving him his phone back and walking out.

"Hey, thanks man."

"She's family." He replied with a shrug and walked out.

…

_Are you sure she's dead?_

_The funeral is planned for a next week and from what I hear dude has been grieving._

_Then I'll make sure you get off, I know a judge. Just sit tight and I'll get you out but I need access to that account._

_She's dead how can I get access to an account with her fucking name on it?_

_Figure it out._

_Her mother, offer her money and she'll do it._

* * *

Sooooooooo...? I mean like Sam on some next level ish getting our girl out and making sure she stays safe! Artie had the tea but it's only the half the cup... The next chapter will make you allllll so happy! But drama is always lurking ;)


	22. Will You?

A/N: And so it begins! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Will You?

Sam did everything Artie advised him to do and made sure plenty of people knew he was leaving town after the fake funeral. He was surprised when the day arrived and all the people who showed up, it was a short service closed casket considering there wasn't anyone inside of it but he still cried over it. He had to deal with planning a fake funeral but his tears were very real, his emotions were very real because the thought that it could be real was dancing around in his head. This whole thing, the flowers, the people there, the sad song could all have been real but it wasn't and he was thankful for that fact.

He hired a photographer to take pictures of the guest just in case there was someone there that didn't belong but from what he could tell everyone seemed genuinely said about her 'passing'. They were at the grave site and he could feel his self getting antsy, he hadn't told Mercedes that he would be coming home today and couldn't wait to get back to her.

"She was very beautiful." He heard a soft voice say and looked up then nodded.

"Beyond beautiful." He replied.

"I really hate that this has happened to her, she seemed so… lively."

"She was, little firecracker after you got to know her, very kind and the love of my life."

"It's a shame what she went through… what you both went through. Having to bury the person you love and so young, never an easy thing." Sam looked at person next to him and sighed.

"Did you know her?"

"A little… I hope you find healing soon and my condolences." Sam just nodded and watched as everyone else piled out leaving him alone, he placed the flowers he was holding on the makeshift grave and went to the car that was waiting to take him back to the house in Lima. He put it up for sale like Artie said and only had a few more boxes to load before he would be leaving, he couldn't help but smile and wonder what Mercedes was doing.

…

"Where's Mercedes?"

"Hogging my baby again… I love her but she's gonna have to hand her over in three minutes." Quinn replied drinking her coffee and looking out the window at Mercedes and Beth.

"She looks so happy." Rachel said smiling.

"Baby stealer." Quinn mumbled making the rest of the women around her laugh loudly.

"Well since she's currently distracted we need to get everything ready for Trouty. Today's gonna be a big day for them both and we need to make sure one she's ready and two that everything is in place. She doesn't know he's coming and we really do have a limited time frame to keep her out of the way so Beth is going to have to be with her for just a little while longer." Santana said looking out the window now.

"I can take her shopping, she's gonna need a dress or something."

"He literally sent everything luckily I got the package before she did."

"You mean thank Beth!" They all said to Quinn who just rolled her eyes.

"Well come on let's get this show on the road, Tina and Rachel you're in charge of hair and make-up, Santana you and Kurt decorations and food, Brittany you can go keep her distracted while I get my damn baby!" Quinn said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy before nodding in agreement.

…

"So tell me again why we're doing this?" Mercedes asked her friends while they played with her hair and make-up.

"Because we want to and plus Quinn wanted her baby back." Tina said laughing.

"She's just so cute!" Mercedes said smiling.

"Yeah well you'll have another baby to play with soon." Rachel said before covering her mouth.

"WHAT!" Tina and Mercedes both screamed excitedly.

"Oh no, I wasn't supposed to say anything… not yet at least!" Rachel said feeling bad.

"Hey, this is exciting! How far along are you?" Tina asked putting the finishing touches to Mercedes's hair.

"Three months..." They both looked at her shocked but quickly hugged her and congratulated her again.

"We need to celebrate! Hey where's Kurt and Santana?" Mercedes asked admiring her hair and make up and turning looking at her friends with a confused expression and before she could respond her phone went off.

_**Hey beautiful, do me a favor and go into our closet there's something in there for you.**_

"Well that's odd… he wants me to get something out of the closet." She said aloud and walked over the their closet and walked in looking until she saw something hanging with her name on it, she grabbed it and walked out to see what it was, Tina and Rachel both shared excited glances and noticed their phones went off letting them know he was ten minutes out and to make sure she gets dressed.

"Well what is it?" Tina asked walking over to her friend who was just staring at the garment bag before unzipping it and opening it with wide eyes.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Rachel said in aww. Mercedes just nodded smiling and slowly running her hand over the gown. It was a royal blue high low lace gown with long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, it was absolutely stunning and Mercedes couldn't think of words as she looked at it.

_**Can you put it on for me?**_

"I guess he wants me to try it on… weirdo." She said giggling.

"Well put it on girl! Oh you should change your underwear first for the full effect." Tina said with Rachel agreeing.

Mercedes shrugged and changed before stopping and admiring herself in the mirror, the dress fit perfectly and the way Tina her hair complemented the cut of it, she looked around for some shoes and decided on a pair of silver strappy heels.

"What do yo- Tina? Rachel?" She asked when she walked out closet to an empty room. She looked around and didn't see any signs of them so she headed downstairs calling everyone's names but got no response she walked into the living room and saw a card hanging and grabbed it to see what it said.

_Meet me where we first kissed._

She couldn't help but the huge smile that graced her face and walked outside towards the back when was met by a painting on an easel, she gasped when she saw it was her and him in the elevator the first time they'd met she stood and admired it for a little while longer before being greeted by Mike who was holding a card in his hand.

_You were so beautiful that day, even though at the time you were hiding so much your beauty was always there._

"I'm your ride, can't have you walking in those heels now can we?" Mike said and she looked and saw that there was a carriage tied to Blue and felt her heart do a back flip and butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"What on earth..." She said smiling as the started to move they rode in silence until they stopped and Mike helped her out but she realized they weren't where Sam said to meet.

"Umm..."

"Go, you gotta go the rest of the way yourself kid." Mike said hugging her and walking away. She looked at him leaving before heading towards the barn only to stop when she saw the trail of flowers and paintings making a pathway, she stood there with her mouth slightly agape before slowly walking down the path. She stopped at each painting and read the notes underneath each one, smiling and feeling tears forming in her eyes as she looked at all the mini milestones that they had experienced together. She saw a small screen on one and the note simply said press play so she did and the tears fell as she saw her and Quinn laughing in the cabin, she saw the look of happiness on her face and realized that she was no longer that scared woman.

She walked further until she saw another painting but this one wasn't like the rest of them it was larger and there wasn't a note the closer she got to the more her heart began to race. It was a silhouette of two people with a group of people around them and one of them was down on one knee… Mercedes eyes went wide and she quickly turned when heard someone approach and when saw who it was she placed her hands over her mouth.

Sam and all of their friends were there just like in the painting and they made eye contact before he got down on one knee, she felt the tears rolling down her face completely shocked.

"Mercedes, there are so many reason why I want to ask you this but the one that stands out the most is your soul. You've endeared so much hurt and yet you still allowed me in, you allowed me to get close to you and get to know you then fall in love with you. You are non-judging, kind and so incredibly resilient, your laughter make my heart sing, you smile makes me forget what I was thinking and heart… make my soul feel so complete. I was broken… a shell of who I used to be and then you came out of nowhere and unknowingly threw my world into a this beautiful abyss. I can't see myself ever loving someone as much as I love you so… Mercedes Diane Jones will you marry me?"

"Y-yes! Yes, yes, yes!' She answered with tears still streaming down her face and smiling as their friends cheered loudly. Sam smiled so brightly and placed the ring on her finger before pulling her into a kiss that she quickly deepened by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"I think we should go." Kurt said quickly realizing that they were still kissing as they all watched.

"Guys! We should leave… they haven't seen each other in two weeks!" Kurt said again snapping at his friends, who all nodded but still didn't move.

"He's not kidding guys, you might want to leave because I'm not stopping." Sam said in between kisses making Mercedes giggle.

"That's our cue." Rachel said before grabbing Finn and walking away and then the rest followed suit.

"Santana that means you too." Sam said as he threw Mercedes over his shoulder and heading towards the barn.

"Wanky."

…

"So do we eat without them or.." Puck asked getting a smack from Quinn.

"I swear you think with your stomach." She said with a soft laugh.

"I mean it was a good question… we were supposed to be celebrating their engagement and now we're all here and they're…

"Making babies." Blaine said nonchalantly making everyone laugh. "What you heard him at the hospital… they were trying and it's been weeks since they've been able to try so I say we eat before the food gets cold because let's be honest, that barn is basically a guest house fully equipped with multiple beds, a kitchen and a lot of other surfaces. They just got engaged and haven't seen or touched each other in weeks, we won't see then until next month." Blaine said before grabbing some food and everyone else nodded and started doing the same.

"I bet she'll make him stop after one round." Tina said shocking everyone.

"Did you not hear what he just said?" Santana asked with a confused expression.

"Oh I heard him but Mercedes knows we're here… she's not going to do- see?" Tina stopped and pointed when she saw Sam and Mercedes heading their way.

"Hi! We didn't want to miss the celebration." Mercedes said with a sly smile while Sam looked extremely agitated.

"Woah… Tina you were right."

"Right about what?" Sam asked when all his friends burst out in laughter making him and Mercedes share confused glances.

"Tina said she would make you stop at one round because we were here." Mike said winking at his wife.

"Cock blockers...ow! What? They are, all of you." Sam said rubbing his arm after Mercedes hit him.

"Careful or it'll stay at one round for the night, besides we shouldn't be talking about this around Beth." Mercedes said reaching for the little girl but Puck stopped her.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." Sam said smacking her on her butt and quickly moving away before she could hit him again. He was beyond happy that he was back home with Mercedes celebrating their engagement with their friends, he looked over at everyone and finally felt at home again.

…

"So…" Mercedes said after watching the last of their friends leave before turning around and smirking at Sam.

"So..." He replied slowly closing in the gap between the two of them smiling when she ran her finger along his jaw then wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a breathtaking kiss before moving away smiling when he groaned.

"I'm ovulating." She said with a wink before running up towards the stairs and screaming when he came up behind her and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Well once certainly isn't enough… I'm aiming for triplets baby." He said making her laugh.

…

"Mmm..."

"Don't ever make me wait this long to have you again." Mercedes said before laying against him sighing at the feel of his firm body and the warm water around them

"I promise I'm not going anywhere baby." He replied wrapping his arm around her middle squeezing lightly then moving his hands up and cupping her breast then kneading them warning a moan from Mercedes. He smiled as placed soft kisses down her neck and moving one of his hands between her legs and he slowly ran a finger along her slit making her shudder. Right as he was about to slide a finger into her heat a loud banging at the door made them both jump, Sam froze wondering who would be there this late being that it was damn near two in the morning.

"Come on." He said hoarsly and got out of the tub first hearing the banging again he helped Mercedes out and wrapped her in a towel before grabbing on for his self.

"Maybe you shouldn't… we can pretend like we're asleep." Mercedes said drying off and biting her lip. Sam considered doing just that but there was another knock and he realized that whoever was there wasn't leaving.

"Just stay in the room okay, if I'm not back in five minutes call the police." He said pulling on some sweat pants and a shirt before going down stairs. Mercedes quickly got dressed and followed him making him stop before he opened the door giving her a stern look that she countered with head shake.

"Go back upstairs." He said in a hushed voice and shook her head then crossed her hands over her chest challenging him. He threw his head back and sighed before walking over to her and pushing her out of view then went and opened to door.

"Dude! Took long enough, we need to talk and immediately."

"Artie? It's two in the morning why didn't you-"

"Couldn't plus I got the pictures back from the fake funeral and was hoping Cedes could look at them." He said pushing his way inside and going straight to the kitchen, Mercedes came from her spot and followed Sam as they watched him chug a beer.

"Oh good you're awake, look at these for me beautiful and tell me if anyone looks familiar." Artie said handing her folder with the pictures, she took them and sat down and started going through them.

"So what else was so urgent?" Sam asked.

"Hold on let her finish." He replied looking intensely at Mercedes as she looked through the pictures until she stopped at one of Sam talking to a woman.

"Why was she there?" Mercedes asked looking at both of them men holding up the picture.

"Who is she Cedes?" Artie asked moving closer.

"Holly… this is Holly Holiday but that doesn't make sense. Why the hell would she come to my 'funeral'." She asked looking down at the picture again before looking through the rest.

"Sam you talked to her what did she say?" Artie asked still watching Mercedes.

"Just expressed her condolences and that it was sad how she died." He said looking concerned.

"I think she was checking to make sure she was really dead. Cedes, do you know about any money you might have that you forgot?"

"Umm… no? Why?' She asked.

"Shane has an account in your name, off shore and it's… more than a lot. More than cowboy here." Artie said grabbing another beer and taking a long sip.

"Shane Tinsley? HA! He would never do that… I never had access to any of the money, sure I got an allowance but full access hell no." Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Believe it, you literally held all the cards beautiful. The address in Texas do you know what it was?"

"Well… yes. I was going some files and came across it and umm...yeah I asked him about it which resulted in him beating the hell out of me for even looking at the file." She said letting out a deep breath.

"What else do you know?" Artie pushed and she looked at Sam for a moment.

"Escorts, drugs, fake business, money laundering and some overseas stuff."

"Boom." Artie said looking at Sam wide-eyed. "Look, you faking her murder just put a lot of heat on them A LOT. Her 'death' means more than you think it does and if you think Holly showing up at her 'fake funeral' is something then the rest of the people who didn't talk to you are a bigger issue. Cedes does anyone else look familiar?" He asked and she looked over the images again shaking her head until she looked closer at one person.

"Him… I saw him at one of the functions. He was always really kind." She said looking at the man again. "Carl something."

"Fuck."

"What?" Sam asked officially confused.

"I can't help anymore." He said chugging the rest of the beer.

"Wait dude why not?"

"He's the damn feds!" He said walking over and sifting through the pictures and grabbing one holding it up. "Al Motta- drug connect." He put that picture down and found another. "Sue Slyvester, DEA!"

"You should've left her alive because I officially have been asked to explain my connection to you and Cedes." Artie said letting out shaky breath. "If they figure out I helped with this whole thing it's not just jail I have to worry about, its the people Shane stole all that money from and put it in her name they all think she's dead which means he can't get the money to get them away. Your mother is the next person to be contacted by them and based on all the shit he's told me about her the second she signs it over to him you baby girl are going to be in a hell of trouble the minute they find out you're alive." Sam and Mercedes both shared a worried look and just before they could say anything Artie held up his hand.

"You know me better than that Sam… Mercedes you're no longer dead in the eyes of the law but it is hidden from him. If you agree to give the Feds and the DEA access to everything and tell them everything you know they'll excuse this fake death shit but that means moving her until the trial..."

"No. Nope she stays here with me." Sam said flatly.

"Wait Sam, so you're saying you can get him for everything? Not just for trying to kill me but EVERYTHING?" Mercedes asked and Artie nodded.

"Things will move really fast and you'll only be apart for a few weeks, they have a great deal of information but if you can somehow-"

"Roderick." Mercedes said cutting him off earning confused looks from them both. "I need to call Roderick, you need proof right? Then he's who you need to talk to but only if you promise he and his family will be safe. I can stay here because I'm not running from him anymore, promise that they will be safe and I'll help."

"Sam?" Artie asked knowing his friend and how strongly he felt about Mercedes.

"If she's sure then I'm here to support her no matter what… are you sure baby?" Sam asked looking at Mercedes.

"Let's bury his ass.' She said with grin while Artie pulled his out his phone to make a call.

"**She's in."**

* * *

WHEW LAWD! That's all... i have no words! I want to hear your thoughts! Because Artie and Mercedes with the tea! Sam proposing! Rachel's pregnant and our girl ovulating! Also Roderick coming back with the PROOOOFFF! Seems like out Cedes has always had something up her sleeve! Until next time XOXO!


	23. Some Truths

A/N: YASSSS... Y'all the tea!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Some Truths

Mercedes was pacing after she'd gotten off the phone with Roderick, she never thought she would be in a place that all the sneaking around at night or when he was gone would ever pay off but here she was about to speak to Federal agents and the DEA about her ex-husband. Sam watched calmly as she muttered to herself before walking over and wrapping his arms around her tightly holding her in place.

"You have nothing to worry about baby, Artie will in the room with you and Roderick said he kept everything you gave him. You're the best defense they have against Shane and after you will never have to worry about him or anyone remotely connected to him coming after you or our future kids." He said gently squeezing her and rubbing her stomach making her laugh.

"I love you you know that right?"

"Of course, how could you not I mean seriously have you seen me?" He joked turning her around to face him.

"You're a hot mess but it doesn't hurt that you're cute a little." She said smiling then wrapping her arms around his neck. "Think we have time before they get here to… make sure you get those triplets you talked about?" Sam smiled and she notice his eyes darken before he let out a low groan nodding.

"Oh hell yes!" He said picking her up and heading towards his office.

"I can walk you know?" She said of his shoulder and he just smacked her ass opening the door and placing her on his desk but right before he could slide his hands underneath her skirt that was knock at the door.

"Damn-it! I'm trying to make some babies!" He shouted before pouting slightly making Mercedes laugh. She pulled him to her and kissed him gently before hopping off his desk and walking out to open the door.

"It'll be worth it later, I promise." She said over her shoulder with a wink.

…

"Hi, please come in." Mercedes said once she saw Artie with the two people from the pictures. She smiled at them all and noticed another car pulling up and her smile grew when she saw it was Roderick.

"Hey Roderick! Thank you for coming, they're taking care of you and your family right?" She asked immediately.

"Yes, they are after I leave here I'll be heading to them actually." He replied pulling her into a hug. She missed having him around but she realized she didn't necessarily need him anymore to protect her but she knew he would anyway.

"I have everything you asked me to bring it was a lot but its all in here." He said holding the box up with a warm smile. She moved aside so he could enter and walked into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"So, Mercedes this is Carl and Sue. They both have cases against Shane and have joined forces to insure they have the best chances of keeping him locked away. However that will mean once Sam goes to trial to testify in his murder case you will have to come out of hiding and testify as well. I've hired an extremely good lawyer who will build up a solid case and then immediately drop the charges to attempted murder, trespassing/breaking entering and violating the restraining order. You will not look good in that moment but it's okay because Carl will come in and have the case switched over to federal and we will go from there…"

"However this is only a reality if you have something worth holding my attention." Carl added looking at Mercedes with furrowed brows.

"Also I'll need proof, transactions that coincide with any drug activity." Sue chimed in looking at Sam for a minute. "You have really large lips." She said before looking at Mercedes waiting for her to respond but she couldn't help but giggling with Sam shot the woman a look.

"I have plenty… how far back do you want to go?" Mercedes asked taking the box from Roderick and locating a file marked Texas and handing it Sue, the locating another marked Cherry blossom handing it to Carl.

"What is this?" Carl asked sifting through the files skimming them lightly.

"Well that's one of his businesses… all the books." She said before turning to Sue who was reading in great depth nodding her head.

"This is all real?" She asked.

"I got it all from his office, they're copies but when they said the name Motta I knew I at least remembered seeing it somewhere. I knew he was involved with drugs but wasn't aware how involved." Mercedes answered calmly.

"You do realize you've been sitting on a gold mine with this file alone right?"

"I knew that I needed to get a copy of if in case anything happened to me, which is why I gave it to Roderick. If Shane succeeded in killing me which I feel like was his ultimate goal if I never got pregnant then he was supposed to release all of it. Kinda like me haunting him from the grave if you will." She said with a weak laugh.

"What else do you have?" Carl asked.

"Well being that Holly seems to be an issue, I have her little black book." Mercedes said watching everyone's eye grow wide. "What?" She asked and noticing that Roderick's eyes were wide as well.

"Seriously what?" She asked again.

"You have her client list?" Artie asked moving closer and when she nodded her pulled her into a deep hug planting kisses all over her face before Sam pulled him away.

"Do you know what you just done? You literally have them both by the balls now… that list alone is worth millions to the right person and you have the damn black book! God Sam I swear if you don't hurry up and walk her down the isle I will!" Artie said running his hands through his hair with a big grin. "We don't even need the rest of this shit!"

"He's right… that alone is locking them away for a very long time." Carl said as Mercedes handed him the book.

"How's you get this?" Sam asked smiling at Mercedes, she took a step back because she recognized that smile and it was not meant for others to see.

"Well before I left that day I went to his office and replaced the one that was in there with the one I copied figuring the original would hold more impor-" She started but was cut off when he kissed her taking her breath away.

"You're so fucking smart baby!" He said pulling away as everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I love her brain!"

"Okay what makes you think he doesn't know you have the original?" Carl asked growing slightly worried that once this information was submitted that she would be in great danger.

"Sam's not the only one good at art and when you're alone for a great amount of time you learn a few things about yourself. My will to fight never faltered it just… he took something from me and it kinda out me in a head space that made me vulnerable to his attacks." She said looking at Roderick and he nodding knowing what she was hinting.

"So he won't notice?" Carl asked.

"I'm not saying that I'm saying he hasn't but if he had I would be dead already." She said noticing Sam balling his hands into fist, she grabbed his hands giving him a sweet smile.

"I need to show you one more thing..." She said digging through the box and grabbing a thin file she closed her eyes breathing deeply before handing it to Carl. He opened it and gave her a confused look before handing it to Sue who did the same thing.

"Who is that?"

"His son." She said softly waiting for them to take in what she just said.

"I thought you said you never had kids." Sam said his eyes growing wide.

"No, no! We didn't but Holly did and if you want her to turn on him and help you then there you go. She came by with the file but he wasn't there..."

"She made the mistake of giving it to me, it wasn't closed nor was it addressed to Mr. Tinsley. It was addressed to Mercedes she wanted to make a point but I didn't readily give it to her because of the state she was in but after she healed I gave the file to her and she asked me to put it away." Roderick said.

"I think she wanted me to tell him but I never did… I didn't want him getting to that baby, he didn't and still doesn't deserve to know about him. He treated me like hell and I got worried that he would do the same to her child… look I realize not telling him is shitty but-"

"But nothing." Sue said hardly. "It wasn't addressed to him so legally you did nothing wrong, it was her job to tell you. I don't know about you Carl but I have more than enough but if you have anything else it'll only make this case that much bulletproof." Mercedes nodded and handed her a few more files.

"Ms. Jones you don't know what you have done here and I'm half tempted to offer you a job at the bureau." Carl said with a small smile shaking her hand.

"We need a few weeks to get everything processed and I'm going to say this now the minute we submit this all hell will break lose so get any and everything you need done now. Artie tells me you two just got engaged?"

"Yes we did..."

"Marry her, she's rare." Carl said looking directly at Sam before walking out with the box holding the other files with Sue right behind him.

"I'm really interested in seeing how big your child lips will be once you two have them… keep me updated." She said then left without another word. Mercedes looked at Sam who tucked his lips into a thin line making her laugh and tap his lips with her finger making him smile.

"Alright man, I gotta go but I'll be in touch. See you Cedes and Sam seriously marry her!" Artie said giving them both hugs before leaving. She walked Roderick out hugging him for a long time and thanking him.

"You know I'll always come, no matter what." He said waving at Sam and giving her another hug before leaving. She sighed waving as they all left, she looked around and smiling at where she was and how far she'd come.

"So about those triplets." Sam said coming up behind her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Think we could aim for quadruplets?" She joked looking over her shoulder before instantly regretting it. "Sam we need to aim for just one! Like twins, twins are fine but...no! NO!" She said backing away from him as he took his shirt off making her stop for a moment before she took off running away from him. He let out a war cry and ran after her laughing when he heard her soft giggles when he caught up to her he scooped her up but didn't head back to the house.

"Where are we going?" She asked nipping at his neck.

"We need to break in the dock." He said groaning slightly.

"Wait what? Oh hell no what if someone..." She stopped herself realizing that they didn't have the slightest neighbor and bit her lip in excitement.

…

Two weeks later

"So we've decided that we wanted to have a small ceremony here and we want to do it before the trial…" Mercedes said looking at all of their friend who were all sporting the same expression.

"They're not saying anything." Mercedes mumbled to Sam who just nodded because this wasn't the response he was expecting either but all at once everyone started shouting about what needed to be done and who needed to do what and Mercedes felt herself being pulled every which a way.

"We need to go dress shopping, obviously there won't be any bridesmaids or groomsmen since it'll be a private and intimate event so that part helps a great deal. We need to decide on colors, food and you two need to start writing your vows, you also need to get a marriage license… oh and an officiant!" Kurt said without taking a breath.

"Well I guess that's done now." Tina said with a giggle.

"Oh if you plan on obstaining you need to start now, I suggest sleeping in separate room until the wedding night." Kurt added quickly getting head shake from Sam as he quickly pulled Mercedes close to him.

"Nope, no, not happening." Sam said making everyone laugh and Mercedes roll her eyes.

"We will be so I think that's a good idea about separate rooms." Mercedes said smirking when Sam turned her around to face him with a questioning look.

We are?" He asked with a slight pout making her smile bigger.

"Yep and that means no more of the other stuff too." She said trying to hold back her laugh.

"You mean… my happy fun time?"

"Closed for business until after we get married."

"But what if I need a cookie..." He asked in a whisper but everyone still heard him.

"Then I'll bake you some but that one isn't on the table for now." She replied leaning up and kissing him gently.

"Wait so does it start immediately or.."

"Well the day is almost over so tomorrow is when you'd-" Kurt said before Sam nodded and grabbed Mercedes's hand and started walking away.

"THERE'S NO BUDGET, PLAN IT HOWEVER YOU'D LIKE!" Sam shouted dragging Mercedes upstairs before she stopped him half of the way.

"Sam! We can't keep doing this every time our friends come over, plus I want to plan it too… I didn't really have much choice last time but this time I do. I promise before the night is over you can have some cookie but let's plan our wedding together with our friends."

"I'm sorry Mercy… I didn't even think that. Come on, we can wait two weeks right?" He said apologetically. He really didn't mean to come off as needy but he enjoyed being with her and loved when they were intimate because they were both very giving and expressed a great deal of love during.

"It'll be fun! I've never been excited about planning a wedding so I already know this is right… you and me I mean." She said smiling at him. Sam smiled back feeling thankful for the woman in front of him because she was a gift and he planned on cherishing her until his last day.

…

"Damn it Sam!" Mike, Puck and Blaine said in unison when they walked back into living room while the others laughed.

"What'd I do?" He asked looking confused.

"We just lost two hundred bucks." Puck muttered and handed the money to Rachel who was smiling brightly as the rest did the same.

"Rachel?" Mercedes said smiling at her friend .

"I knew you were going to be too excited to do that over planning your wedding and they seemed to think Sam had some powers over you." She said fanning her money before quickly shoving it into Mercedes's hands.

"Uh-uh this is yours."

"Nope, it's tradition in my family to give the bride instead the groom money so there you go!" She said giving her a hug.

"How about this..." Mercedes said giving each of the women and Kurt a hundred bucks. "We can use this to buy shoes for the wedding?" She finished with a warm smile.

"It'll help." Kurt said with a slight shrug and a wink. "Let's plan this wedding!"

"Yes lets!" Everyone said together before they all start shouting out ideas while Mercedes and Sam shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

The next chapter will make you SOOOOO HAPPY!


	24. I Do, Always

A/N: CRY I DID LOL

Song: Surrender- Natalie Taylor

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

I Do, Always

"Am I supposed to feel this way?" Mercedes asked looking at her friends as she looked at yet another dress.

"How do you feel?" Quinn asked holding up another dress that she quickly dismissed.

"I don't excited, screaming on the inside… nauseous like in a good way. I still can't believe I'm getting married to Sam." Mercedes said smiling and everyone noticed how happy she was before seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks and they all came to her pulling her into a group hug.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked wiping a tear away.

"No, no these are beyond happy tears. I'm marry the love of my life and I have all of you..oh, you all have been so vital in all of this. Me escaping and staying out was the scariest thing I've done but then Sam… he never ever stopped trying to make sure I was okay. He called you and Puck when I hurt myself. Then you Santana to help me grow stronger and believe in myself again, and he made sure you and Mike knew I was okay without my knowledge. Kurt, Rachel and Britt you and your kindness and willingness to let me in and accept me have shown me that family doesn't just consist of blood ties. I see all of you as my family and I love you all so dearly and I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else but you all." Mercedes said honestly looking at all of them who were now also crying.

"We love you to Mercy-me, always will… Finn was telling the truth when he said you gave us back Sam so how could we not love the person responsible for doing what we couldn't? You are family… we are family all of us and we will always be here for you like we know you'll be here for us." Kurt said with warm smile.

"Whew… I thought my hormones were crazy." Rachel said with a soft giggle making everyone else laugh.

"Yeah, let's find you the most unicorn-ist dress! Though I don't think you should wear the one you have in mind." Brittany said making everyone look at her with a confused expression.

"What dress do you suggest then?" Mercedes asked humoring the blonde and Brittany sighed before walking away and after several minutes Santana figured it was time to go find her but Brittany reappeared with a dress in her hand with a bright smile.

She walked straight up to Mercedes and handed her the dress that was covered up so she wasn't sure what was waiting for her underneath but she was willing to have an open mind. She asked Santana to hold it while she uncovered the dress and immediately gasped at the gown, slightly touching it in aww of it's beauty. It was a beaded gown with plunging neckline and galaxy sparkle tulle with an open back the thing that stood out the most was the color, it was pale lavender with a little lilac mixed in with it.

"Oh Brittany… it's so perfect!" Mercedes said hugging her tightly. "Think Sam will like it?" She asked after pulling away.

"He'll defiantly love you in and out of this dress… maybe we can find some sexy underwear since you'll be braless already." Tina said winking.

"Go try it on!" Quinn and Rachel said at the same time and she nodded taking the dress to try it on. She let out a deep breath before slipping the dress on, she had her back away from the mirror not wanting to see how she looked just yet but once she heard the knock on the door she knew they were getting impatient.

"Just a second!" She said before turning around looking at herself and forcing herself not to cry. She admired how the material look against her skin and how it felt, she looked at the fact that the once bruised covered flesh was now beautiful and soft except for the love marks Sam left making her giggle. She loved everything about the dress and knew it was the one.

"Oh daddy… I wish you were here, I wish you could meet him I know you would have loved him." She said to giving herself a slight hug before walking out to show her friends her dress.

…

The whole yard was decorated even though they were getting married by the pond, they chose a white, gold and green theme symbolizing new beginnings and growth. There were flower trails leading from the stairs inside to the pond and also out back where they planned on having their dinner. White lilies, babies breath and white rose petals scattered all around making it look as though they were floating on soft clouds and they had candles lining the trails, there was also soft white tulle draping the banisters with golden flecks and greenery. They got a massive country S shaped table that was adorned with green foliage, babies breath and candles as the table runner each end having some draping off the ends and instead of chairs they had long benches.

The wedding site had a huge circle arbor with flowers draped around it as well as thin fabric creating a floating effect. There were even more flowers, though the guest list was small everyone that was there was family to them both and much to his surprise Mercedes asked Roderick to walk her down the isle stating that he was like the brother she always wanted and reminded her a great deal of her father much like Sam. The chairs were decorated in soft tulle as well with flowers on the legs a few on each side so that there would be an actual isle. Even though there agreed on no bridesmaids or groomsmen the women all agreed to get dresses in matching colors but different styles so she could still have the pictures to show their children and the men agreed to wear similar flowers as Sam on their lapels for the same reason. The biggest attraction was Blue who was adorned with flowers in her mane that was braided beautifully along with Mercedes's horse who she named Hudson after her father, she had taken the time to bond with her horse and learned how to ride thanks to Sam who made sure she learned on both Blue and the other horse while he trained Hudson. Hudson was as beautiful as horses can be and she loved him dearly, they agreed they wanted to ride off into the sunset after they said I do before joining their friends for dinner.

"Where's Cedes?" Tina asked wanting to see her friend before everyone headed outside to sit.

"She said she wanted a moment alone before the ceremony started." Kurt assured Tina before heading downstairs with Tina closely behind.

Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror smiling, her hair was in soft waves cascading around her face she didn't want a veil so she settled on a small flower wreath donned with babies breath and mini roses, her bouquet was full of blooming lilies that had a hint of purple in the petals with more foliage around it. Her make up was light and very much simple she wanted to feel as natural as possible mainly because of the fear of her face running if and when she cried but also because when Sam and her met she was wearing barely any makeup. He surprised her with a pair drop diamond earrings and a matching necklace with a note attached saying

_For your something borrowed and something old. These were my mother's and her mother's before, she wore them when she married my father and when we have__a little girl you can give them to her. _

She was moved to tears because a few days before he finally unlocked his parent's room and showed her their room. He kept everything the same as his parents left it, his father's shoes were in the same place and his mother's perfume still sitting in the same place on her vanity. He shocked her by saying that he wanted that room to be the nursery because whenever he went into there it always felt like love and he wanted their children to feel surrounded by it. She agreed under the condition that re-purposed their bed and make it in a crib, she knew talking prematurely about having children and planning their nursery was bad luck but she knew eventually they would have one so she didn't mind.

She heard the knock at the door and knew it was time, she did a quick look over before grabbing Sam's gift and her bouquet before opening the door and smiling at how handsome Roderick looked in his suit. It wasn't like the butler suit Shane made him wear it was an actual suit, she knew the Sam was wearing a Grey suit as were the rest of the men but she wanted Roderick to wear black because he was doing something she view as important, he was doing what her father never had the chance to do give her away to the man she loved.

"You look stunning." Roderick said with a proud smile, he pulled her into a tight hug careful not to mess up her hair.

"Thank you and thank you for agreeing to walk me down the isle." She said grinning.

"Always, ready?" He asked holding out his arm for her to take and she did without hesitation.

"Beyond!" She said as they started walking down the stairs, she knew everyone was already there waiting but the one person she couldn't wait to see what going to be at the end of the dock and her heart began to flutter and the butterflies that were only slightly going crazy were on high alert as the music started.

_We let the waters rise  
We drifted to survive  
I needed you to stay  
But I let you drift away_

Everyone stood as she approached and they all looked at her with bright smiles which she returned and Beth even reached out for her and she was half tempted to take her but Quinn shook her head making her giggle. She finally looked up locking eyes with Sam's and she saw the pure love all over his face. She didn't notice when she first glanced but he was crying which made her smile and cry as well. His green eyes were bright and said do much but love was the loudest, he turned slightly to wipe his face before returning to look at her smiling.

_My love where are you?  
My love where are you?_

_Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready  
Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready  
Can we, can we surrender?  
Can we, can we surrender?  
I surrender_

The closer she got the more she felt those five years fall away, all the hurt and pain washing away from her and being replaced by love, joy and kindness. Her heart was still and at peace, her mind was clear and for once in a long time she was making a decision purely made from love and wanting, wanting to be with someone who loved her for her and not wanting her to be something she wasn't. Sam was and would always be her happy ever after, he was what her father wanted for her when she fell in love.

_No one will win this time  
I just want you back  
I'm running to your side  
Flying my white flag, my white flag_

_My love where are you?  
My love where are you?_

When she made it to him, he gently stroked her cheek and mouthed 'I love you' which made the officiant chuckle at his eagerness. Sam looked at Mercedes with so much love and admiration, his heart was so full that it felt like it would burst. Seeing her come down the isle in her beautiful dress took his breath away because she was walking towards him, to be his forever and he knew he would hold onto her until his last breath because she was his everything.

_Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready  
Whenever you're ready, whenever you're ready_

"Who gives this woman to be married today?" The officiant started.

"I do." Roderick said proudly before smiling at Mercedes and placing her hands into Sam's.

"We all do!" Everyone else added making them both laugh.

"Well I see that this union is indeed favored..." The officiant said smiling.

_Can we, can we surrender?  
Can we, can we surrender?  
I surrender_

"Now the bride and groom wanted to release these three doves in respect of their late parents so-"

"Four actually." Sam said with a smile looking at Mercedes who was sporting a confused look.

"We only needed three baby." Mercedes said still confused.

"I know but the fourth one is… I know you don't like talking about this but I wanted to release this baby dove to symbolize the one you lost." He said softly and Mercedes's heart thumped loudly against her chest in shock. "I know I didn't know you then and I know how it came to be that you lost it but I wanted you to know I would have loved him or her as if they were my own. I wanted to release this one especially since you and I are trying for our own little miracle, not to replace the one you lost but to add." Sam finished handing the smaller dove to Mercedes how held it close to her heart while looking at Sam with so much love.

"Thank you." She said as he handed her another dove she kissed them both and they let them all go at once and in that moment a beautiful beam of light flicked making them both smile.

"Do you Sam take Mercedes to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?

"I do. I do so much." Sam replied lightly squeezing her hands as he felt tears forming again.

"Do you Mercedes take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?

"I do, always." She replied smiling up at him.

What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. With the power vested in me by God and the state of Tennessee I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. Sam didn't hesitate he pulled her into him cupping her face and kissed her like it was the first and last time he ever would be able to kiss her, she smiled against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss before pulling away when everyone started cheering loudly.

Sam grabbed her hand and walked her down the isle they stopped and hugged everyone before he helped her mount her horse then he with his own and they told everyone they join them after their stroll. Mercedes looked a her husband beaming at him as they rode slowly away from their friends as the watched them fade off.

"I have something to give you." She said once everyone was out of ear shot.

"You've given me everything today." He replied smiling at her.

"Well this will just add to it." She said handing him the gift she had been holding on to since Roderick gave it back when she walked back down the isle. He shook hie head taking the gift from his wife smiling and feeling extremely lucky to have her as his own.

"You really didn't need to do this-" He said before realizing what it was and looking at her with more tears in his eyes. "Mercy..."

"Technically I didn't do it, we did." She said smiling as he made both horses stop, he quickly dismounted his horse and reached up for her to help her down.

"I love you, I love you both!" He said caressing her face before dropping to her stomach and kissing her belly.

"And we love you too." She replied pulling him up to kiss him.

_I surrender_

* * *

Soooooooo! They're married! I know her name is now Diane but I'm still calling her Mercedes Diane is for legal reasons only lol Also THAT WEDDDDDINNGGG! Roderick giving her away! The doves! SAM! SHE'S PREGNANT! (Yes we knew that already but still) Aslo him wanting his parents room to be the nursery! LIKE I LOVE HIM OKAY! LOL

Also I know the song I chose was a little odd but thinking back on what they've both been through it's perfect for them because they had to surrender to the things around them to make it to each other.

Until next time XOXO


	25. Freedom

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Five

Freedom

"Good Morning you two! How are we feeling today?"

"We're good! Excited to see our baby today." Sam answered smiling at Mercedes's doctor excited to see their little bundle of joy.

"Well we can make that happen, I just have a few questions first. How's everything progressing? Morning sickness? Are you able to keep foods down?" She asked as she squeezed the cool gel on Mercedes stomach.

"Whew that's cold… umm every so often it hard to keep things down but it's gotten better. Haven't had any actually had any morning sickness just extremely tired. Oh and I feel like I'm eating a lot not that I didn't expect that but I have his appetite and that's saying a lot because I'm more than sure he could eat a whole cow and still be hungry." She said with a giggle

"Well that is good to hear and you've been taking your vitamins regularly?"

"Mhm. Is it okay to keep up riding my horse?" She asked because she had grown very much attached to Hudson and enjoyed going on her evening rides.

"Well I see why your appetite has increased you have two very healthy babies growing inside you, see there's baby A and there's baby B. So to answer your question no, you'll need to stop riding for a while."

"T-two?" Sam said softly moving closer to look at them smiling and blinking back tears when he looked back at Mercedes who shared his same reaction.

"We're having twins?' Mercedes asked looking intensely at the screen.

"Mhm now that means we'll need to make sure you're getting the right amount of vitamins and eating enough for the three of you. If you have cravings don't be afraid to indulge but be mindful of over doing it, I know for a fact that those cravings are far from making any sense so try to keep the unhealthy snacking down." Her doctor responded taking a few pictures before wiping off Mercedes's stomach and pulling her shirt down.

"Since we're having two does that mean we should…?" Sam asked making Mercedes roll her eyes.

"Sex is fine just don't over do it you're entering the phase in your pregnancy that you'll want it more which is healthy but be mindful and try your best to keep your stress down." She said and noticed them both share a worried look. "What?"

"We have a very serious trial coming up and it will be stressful." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"Well the best advice I can give you is don't think about it until it's time, focus on staying healthy and calm do things that lift your spirits and when the time come you'll be relaxed enough to handle it."

…

"So since we're having twins we're gonna need double of everything and we're gonna need to figure out how to turn this bed into two cribs..." Mercedes said looking at his parent's old bed trying to see how it could in fact be turned into two cribs for their babies.

"Well why not two rocking chairs? We can get new cribs don't get me wrong I loved the idea of them having that closeness but I also have to consider how old this bed is and we need to thing about their safety." Sam replied walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Hmm… I like that idea and we can keep the dresser just need to find cribs that match the wood."

"Then that's that and now we can go celebrate having twins!" He said scooping her up and carrying her to their room.

"Samuel Evans I swear if I didn't know any better I'd think you're still aiming for triplets!" Mercedes quipped hitting him softly.

"Wait is that possible?" He asked with a mischievous smile before getting up and grabbing his laptop.

"So… we're not celebrating anymore?"

"Oh no we are I just want to see… because if it is we're definitely doing that!" Sam said looking at his screen before he felt a shift in the bed and looked up at her leaving the room shaking her head.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He shouted jumping off the bed to go after her.

"Nope. Two is plenty right now plus it's not like we have to stop at these two." She shouted as she settled in her spot in the couch looking up at him with a smirk.

"Oh so you're trying to have a Brady Brunch situation?" He asked leaning down kissing her gently.

"I didn't say all of that but maybe one shy and like a puppy?" She said with a wink Sam just laughed and joined her laying his head in her lap looking up at her lovingly.

"A puppy huh?"

"Mhm, I always wanted a dog and though I have the best horse I still want one… maybe a cow too." She replied running her hands through his hair giggling when he looked at her like she was crazy when she said a cow.

"I can do a dog but I draw the line at a cow!"

"Hey you said you'd give me as many animals I wanted plus in return I'll give you triplets." She countered leaning down kissing his forehead then his nose and finally his lips.

"Mmm.. okay you can have a cow." He mumbled as she let out a deep laugh stopping when she heard someone at the door and started to get up to answer.

"You stay your pretty self there, I'll get it but be thinking about that promise you just made." He said before opening the door to see Artie and Carl standing there with serious faces.

"Hey we know we've been a little hush about when the trial would be but we've had to make sure all our ducks were in a row before filing. Mercedes will be a surprise witness so you have to maintain the facade that she is in fact dead, I've been working with your lawyer and she'll ask you hard questions to make your emotions seem more raw. I know you two are on cloud nine right now but it's time to end that bastard so you can be free for good this time." Artie said winking at Mercedes with a smile.

"Okay but I don't want or need her getting stressed out so when I say times up I mean it."

"We won't put any added pressure on her, she secured the case we just need her to testify before we come in and take over, you won't have to testify after wards either." Carl said reassuring them both. Sam looked at Mercedes and when she gave him a nod he knew she was up for doing whatever they needed.

Everyday for a few hours at a time they went over their whole plan as well as had Sam's lawyer present she was on board for the whole plan but expressed her concern for Mercedes seeing her ex after what he did to her. After Mercedes convinced everyone she was perfectly fine with seeing him and that he no longer had any hold over her they agreed to have her come in when the prosecutor was questioning Sam. They figured it would be the best way to throw off both Shane and his lawyer before Carl and Sue joined taking over the case and if all things went according to plan Shane, Holly and whomever else that was working with him would be going to federal prison for a very long time.

Present Day

"So Mrs. Evans why did he think you were dead?"

"It was the only way to get me out safely without him coming back to try to finish whatever it was he was aiming to do."

"Okay nothing further." That was the cue, she knew that during cross they would try to tear her down but she only had to egg them on enough to get Shane to react luckily for them she knew how to do that.

"Mrs. Evans, it's so nice to see that you're indeed alive especially since my client had to spend months in jail awaiting trial for a crime he didn't commit."

"Objection is the defense testifying?"

"Sustained."

"Did my client attack you or are you just holding a grudge that he divorced you?"

"Yes he attacked me and I divorced him so there's no way I could hold a grudge for doing what I wanted to do." She replied calmly.

"Are you sure it was him and not someone that looks like him? How do you know it wasn't another black male with the same build as your ex-husband?"

"Well considering I was married to him for five years and had to look at him almost everyday I can certainly say it was him."

"You claimed he hit you pretty hard… couldn't that have skewed your memory?"

"I didn't have memory lost or lapse when I came to, I was completely aware and his name was the first one I spoke. He attacked me and only after I bit him did he leave."

"How do we know you didn't invited him over for make up sex?"

"Why would I want anything from him?"

"Please refrain from answering a question with a question." The judge said.

"Fine, I didn't invite him over. I didn't keep in contact with him after I divorced him and if you can't tell by my stomach I'm good in the sex department."

"Speaking that time line is pretty close… how do we know that isn't my client's child." Shane sat up with a smirk.

"Well being that he didn't rape me that time, and the fact that my husband and I had been trying and I'm only five months along it couldn't be his child. I found out I was pregnant the day we got married. Any chance of Shane having a child with me ended the moment he killed ours." She said trying hold back her anger but that was it the moment Shane realized she was pregnant with their child. _Check bitch_

"She's lying!" Shane shouted

"I'm not I was pregnant after our honeymoon before my birthday. You got angry because I wasn't feeling up to going to one of your events but I was sad because I was pregnant and couldn't tell my father he was going to be a grand dad. You beat me… you beat me so badly that I miscarried, I had to go to… you killed our baby because you didn't get your way."

"You lying little bitch, you took birth control and thought I didn't know but I did and I let you get away with it but when I was ready and told that fucking butler to stop giving them to you be agreed. You couldn't get pregnant because I tried like hell but you always tested negative!"

"I tested negative because I was still taking birth control you dumbass!"

"Order! That's enough get your clients under control."

"Mrs. Evans you just proved that you are know to lie so how are we supposed to believe you when you say he attacked you?" Shane's lawyer asked smugly.

"I never lied to Shane, I never lied when I said I wasn't feeling well but he still beat me, I never lied about being pregnant I just never got the chance to tell him and I certainly am not lying when I say Shane Tinsley… that man sitting there came into my home that I share with my now husband and beat me within an inch of my life because of what? I don't know he's a jealous pig that thinks I'm his property but I never belonged to him, I never loved him and had he not been threatening to hurt my friends I would have left sooner but he had very convince ally in my mother but then again that was more so that he could keep paying her monthly." Mercedes spat looking to Sam who mouthed 'breathe' and she nodded taking deep breaths and slowly rubbing her stomach which seemed to catch Shane's attention.

"So that is what this is about?" In that very moment Carl and Sue walked in with a large group of people following and Mercedes knew it was time to get Shane to say what they needed.

"Shane lied about a lot of things in our marriage, he had a mistress but I never raised a hand to him like he did me nor did I when I found out said mistress had a child. Why would I hold grudge when everything he had was in my name? I gave him everything in our divorce only asking for a restraining order which he broke. So this, all of this is about Shane beating me because he felt like he could he didn't expect me to live but I am alive and he can't take my voice from me anymore. He beat me regularly and I held my tongue but this time no, I have children to think about so as far as I'm concerned he can kiss my ass because whatever line of bullshit he's feeding you won't get him out of the karma that's coming towards him."

"She's lying I don't have any kids! No! You are lying I don't have any kids and Hol-Brittany isn't my mistress."

"You have a son. He's three and very handsome." Mercedes replied letting out a deep breath she didn't want to do this to the baby but she knew getting him locked up would keep him safe.

"You FUCKING bitch! You knew and didn't say a damn thing!" Shane said shooting up slamming his hand on the table. "I should've killed you when you tried to play me with that Texas shit or better yet should've added you to my ring, you're a good lay complying or not could've made a lot of money off of you you filthy bitch!" She pretended to be crying before slowly lifting her head and smirking at him and nodding to Carl.

"Your honor my name is Carl Howell and I'm with Federal Bureau of Investigation." Carl said showing his badge as he approach the bench.

"I am Sue Sylvester and I'm with the DEA we have a joint case involving Shane Tinsley and ask that this case be removed from civil court to Federal." Sue said handing the judge the file with all the appropriate forms. Mercedes kept her eyes trained on Shane as he looked on confused and fiercely asking his lawyer questions.

"Mrs. Corcoran please approach." The judge said taking his glasses off and sighing deeply. "Is this what you were referring to about self incrimination?"

"Yes, your honor. She has been a vital witness in their case but this case needed to be tried first, she still deserves justice." Shelby replied firmly.

"Mrs. Evans, please step down and the rest of you please step back." The judge ordered and everyone complied. "It has come to my attention that Mr. Tinsley is not only being tried in this court but also Federal with that information these charges of money laundering, running a high end prostitution ring, racketeering along with the charges listed here today I hereby turnover this case to the Carl Howell and Sue Sylvester. The defendant is to be remanded until he is transferred by the bureau." The judge said before federal agents came in and cuffed Shane who still looked completely baffled.

"Your honor I ask that I have a moment alone with my client." His attorney shouted before he the judge banged his gavel.

"This is now a federal matter that you need to take up with the trying judge as I am no longer that person. Court is adjourned." He said with a swift bang of his gavel.

"Wait so… what about Mercy's case?" Sam asked Shelby wrapping and arm around Mercedes who shared the same concern.

"It means if and when convicted it will be held under federal ruling, they don't take so lightly to in federal court, so that means he will be buried under the jail before even getting a chance to appeal. You giving them all that evidence insured your freedom, you're free and he can never darken your life again. You can walk out of here and you never have to look back but before you do there is the matter of the money, it is technically yours."

"I don't want it, donate it, take it as evidence do what you will but I don't want anything to do with it." Mercedes said without needing to think about it.

"Are you sure?"

"She's sure, she's good we don't need it." Sam said kissing her on the forehead.

"Well then good job and you are free." Shelby said giving them both a hug. "As soon as he's convicted I'll make sure to notify you."

"Don't. I really don't care anymore, besides we need to go find out what these little bundles will be so thank you for everything." Mercedes said grabbing Sam's hand and they walked out together smiling.

* * *

Sooooo... Shane is literally done and I know what you're thinking what about Holly? She will be mentioned in the next chapter! Also we're going to find out what they're having! We're nearing the end! So until next time XOXO! Oh P.S. she might get a cow lol


	26. Check Mate

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Six

Check Mate

"_Hello?"_

"_Where the fuck are you? Why didn't you tell me I had child?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_You know exactly who this is! I'm not taking the blame for all this shit!"_

"_Well I have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about but if you excuse me I have a plane to catch."_

_**Click**_

"There I did what you asked now my fucking deal!" Shane shouted to Carl who just laughed and walked out of the room.

"Did we get her location?" He asked one of the techs who just nodded and returned to his actions.

"Good, let's get her in here and call a few of the people from the little black book of hers." Carl said to no one in particular.

After two hours of waiting they finally got the confirmation that Holly Holiday was picked up just before she could board her plane, she was alone and threatened to rain holy hell on everyone if they didn't let her go. The agents that picked her didn't take her threats seriously nor did they tell her why she was being picked up until placing her into the unmarked SUV, the entire this she was resisting until she saw who was in the car and she froze shaking her head and trying to back away.

"No… what is he? Why is he… DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"You will not get out of this unscathed, how could you be so fucking careless!"

"There's not proof..." Holly said in a hushed tone.

"They got your book." Holly deflated and began shaking her head in disbelief.

...

"Are you excited?"

"I want two girls, there I said it!" Sam said letting out a breath while she laughed.

"And if it's two boys then what?" She quipped looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want two of me running around?"

"Ha! You think having to mini-me's is going to be any better? You think I'm feisty now, you just don't know what you're asking for Evans!" She replied shaking her head and laughing.

"I can't wait to see you wrangling our kids, you're going to be the best mother I just know it!" He said smiling at her before leaning down and kissing the tear that fell away. "You will be amazing."

"Hi there! We ready to see what these little bit are going to be?"

"Yes!" They said in unison making the doctor laugh. She shook her head and eased Mercedes's shirt up and squeezed the gel on her stomach and began asking the standard questions as they both looked at the screen with big smiles seeing their babies.

"Oh look one is waving, say hey mommy and daddy!" The doctor said making them both tear up at their soon to be titles.

"They're so adorable." Mercedes said softly, she was in love and she didn't even know what she was having but she knew she loved them dearly and couldn't wait to finally meet them.

"Well looks like we have a boy here." The doctor said and Mercedes felt herself take a sharp breath before looking at Sam excitedly. "And… another boy! You're going to have two beautiful boys!"

"Oh God two of me… we're going to need a bigger kitchen." Sam said running his hands through his hair smiling brightly. "Two boys huh? Only mean we get to try again for three girl."

"Oh hell to no! Samuel Evans I haven't even had these two and you're planning for three more? Can we get him check out? I think he's lost his damn mind." Mercedes said shaking her head but smiling. She liked the idea of having more kids just not immediately and based on how excited he was about making these two she knew she was going to need to fight him off with a ten foot pole.

"How about we get these two here and moma healed and rested before you start planning making any more besides you're going to have to lay off for six weeks maybe eight depending on she heals."

"Like six weeks or SIX weeks?" Sam asked seriously and Mercedes just looked at him like he lost his mind before letting a scuff.

"So we're still able to take out baby moon right?" She ask sitting up the best she could and their doctor nodded.

"You can but things are going to progress a lot more quickly from here and carrying twins means that they can come early so please remain relaxed and no lifting, no strenuous sex or sex positions."

"Okay get out all the sexual needs now to hold over for the sis weeks… I can do that." Sam said jokingly with Mercedes covering her face with a soft giggle.

…

"Are you sure you have everything packed?" Mercedes asked grabbing a few more things to add to her suit case, they decided to take a baby moon because they didn't have a honey moon but because she couldn't really travel out of the country he wanted to take her fun so he was taking her to New Orleans for a week before they came back to get the nursery together. He sent the bed off to be re-purposed and had a surprise that should arrive the day after they returned.

"Yea… I just added everything I needed to your suitcase." He answered looking at her smiling. He knew he would never get tired of seeing her pregnant, her skin was glowing, her hair shined and the clothes she wore were so beautiful especially now since she stuck more with dresses.

"You didn't pack anything but boxers your tooth brush and deodorant." She replied sifting throw her luggage and seeing she literally had two different outfits for each day while all he had was underwear.

"I mean you can take most of those clothes out… you won't be wearing them." He said shrugging and throwing in some socks.

"Sam, baby I love you very much but we are not staying holed up in the hotel all week. I want to go to the aquarium and eat lots and lots of food!"

"A majority of the food is seafood based which you're allergic to so…" He said smirking then laughing when she rolled her eyes at him.

"I can still eat the non-seafood based foods besides my sex drive isn't the same as yours… not now anyway." She said softly looking away from him.

"Wait what? Why didn't you tell me? We had were intimate two hours ago…" Sam said placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around to face him.

"I just mean I'm not on ten like you, I was fully wanting what happen earlier but I'm not viewing this as a honeymoon baby. This is time for us to spend together before there two busy bodies in here get here." She replied letting out a deep breath while rubbing her stomach.

"You have to tell me when it's too much okay? Your body reacts but if you aren't into it then please tell me okay?" She just nodded before giving him a sweet smile that let him know she understood.

"I'll pack real clothes… temptress." He said squeezing her cheeks and kissing her on her nose right as they both heard the knock on the door.

"I'll get it and don't take anything out of my bag!" She said walking out of the room as Sam did the exactly what she told him not to do with a mischievous grin.

…

One thing Mercedes wasn't going to miss about being pregnant was going up and down stairs, she loved her babies dearly but it took her longer than needed to get down their stairs because of how slow she needed to go to be safe. The knocking at the door went from patient to somewhat impatient and her hormones didn't allow for her to conceal her sudden rage for being rushed.

"Just a SECOND! I'm carry two humans damnit!" She shouted when the knocking continued, when she reached the door she swung it open fully intending on yelling at whoever it was before she saw it was their lawyer Shelby.

"Oh hi… how are you?" Mercedes asked with a confused but subtle smile.

"Oh thank God I caught you, mind if I come in?" Shelby asked and Mercedes quickly moved aside letting her inside before calling Sam's name. He came down after a few moments and shot her a confused look to which she just shrugged.

"What's up? Everything okay with the case?" Sam asked.

"Well we've had some new developments, it appears Shane has some 'holy grail get out of jail card' and he said that it affects you Mercedes." Shelby said looking at her worriedly.

"He… what ever it is I don't want it." Mercedes said shaking her head and reaching for Sam's hand.

"That's the thing, you will want this and if I had known about it you would've had it by now… Holly's been arrest also she is completely turning on Shane and I think he knew this would happen and kept this for this exact moment."

"He can't get out of jail not with all that evidence and with Holly flipping on him. What does he expect Mercedes to do?" Sam asked letting out an annoyed breath.

"He wants to see you… only you." Shelby said looking between the couple nervously.

"Fuck that, nope he's not coming anywhere near my wife or our children! No, we're about to go on a mini vacation and then we're going to come back and get ready for the arrival of our sons. Tell that bitch I said if he even thinks about my wife I wil-" Sam started before Mercedes squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"Why does he want to see me?" Mercedes asked calmly.

"He said your mother gave him something that he was supposed to give you on your first anniversary… something from your father." Mercedes' eyes grew wide and she shook her head and took a step back holding her stomach.

"No… no I-I, he can't do this to me. Nope tell him I said he can't use my dad to get something else from me." She replied shaking slightly.

"Wait, her mother gave it to him?" Sam asked and Shelby nodded opening her case and handing over a letter to Sam that was addressed to Mercedes from Shane. Sam looked over to Mercedes who just shrugged and he opened it to read what he had to say.

_Cedes,_

_What I have you will want, especially since you're carrying that asshole's baby._

_Shane_

Sam read it twice before bawling it up and throwing it angrily.

"What did it say?" Mercedes asked.

"He said it's something that you will want since we're expecting. Can you not get it for her? If it was intended for her she has every right to it… correct?"

"That's the thing her mother gave it Shane so whatever it was it became his. It's stupid I know but that's how they're playing it but if you want we can schedule it after your trip… make him squirm. There's also one more thing..."

"Good God what now?" Mercedes said feeling annoyed.

"The money and before you get upset, I really think you should take it.. do something good with it otherwise it's just going to sit there."

"This… this is just like him! I am finally happy and I'm carrying these two little babies and boom Shane burst back out of no where so you know what yes, I'll entertain this bullshit but listen and listen closely the next time I say I don't want to know anything else, I mean it! We'll go before we leave out but you will tell his people that I have no intentions of showing up and make sure he really thinks I'm not coming." She said in a huff before walking away and back up stairs with Sam and Shelby watching her as she walked away.

"Ahh… I can usually blame a great deal on her hormones but I don't think I can this time." Sam with a soft chuckle.

"I understand and I know she doesn't want it but I feel like she can do a lot of good with this." Shelby said handing Sam an envelope.

"What is it?"

"Her money, well access information to it as well as check… after everything Carl and Sue had her added as special informant which put her on the payroll, she wasn't going through all of this without getting something back in return. I know, she doesn't need it but there might be someone out there that does… just let her sit on it. I'll get the message about her coming to Sue and Carl so that they can make sure she's not seen coming or going." She replied before letting herself out. Sam stared at the envelope and closed his eyes saying a silent prayer before running upstairs to find his wife.

"Merce?" He said walking into their room but she wasn't there so he went to only other place she would go and sighed when he saw her holding onto a pair of the small baby booties they saw when they were went shopping. He walked over to her and gave her small smile and rubbing his free hand over her stomach chuckling when he felt the kick.

"I don't want him near them… even if they are in here but even that's too close. I know it's silly but this is it for me Sam, I don't want him to darken my life any longer." She said looking up at him.

"There's one more thing and I swear it's it okay?" He replied handing her the envelope and taking a step back. She opened it and read over the papers before placing them back into the envelope and nodding.

"I don't want to think about this right now, I am going to put these damn shoes on, you're going pack real clothes and I'm eating the cookies you keep hiding from me!" She said putting the booties down and looking at him firmly before walking out of the room leaving him there smirking.

…

"You don't any weapons on you do you?" Carl asked Mercedes who just huffed and shook her head.

"Okay, and you're sure you want to do this without me in the room?" Sam asked stopping her and looking at her concerned.

"Yes baby, I need to do this… I'm not afraid and he can not hurt me. I'm going to in there and pretend to give a damn then get whatever my father left me… if he really did leave me something." Mercedes answered firmly and standing on her toes to kiss him gently before giving him confident smile.

"Okay, I'm right outside if you need me and we'll be watching." Sam said kissing her back and stepping back watching her and Carl walk into the room where Shane was waiting. She made sure to hold her head high, she took a quick moment to calm her nerves because their babies were bouncing around and let out a deep breath before walking inside. She noticed the guard in the room and then she made eye contact with Shane, she held his gaze and when he began to scan her she cleared her throat feeling protective over her baby bump. She walked over and sat in the chair across from where he was sitting and pulled out her phone placing the timer on five minutes.

"When this alarm goes off I'm leaving." She said said calmly and when Shane scuffed she grabbed her phone and changed it the four minutes. "Now you its only four minutes."

"I knew you would come, couldn't resist it." He said smugly and she just blinked at him and looked at the timer on her phone before looking back at him,

"So you're not speaking? What can't say shit without dear old Sammy boy?" Mercedes didn't say a word and she smirked when she noticed him looking at the timer on her phone.

"Get to the point because your time is almost up." She said firmly.

"I have something you want but I want you to drop the charges for attempted murder, it'll allow me to be able to appeal my other charges." Shane said quickly and when she started to laugh he slammed his hands on the metal table but it didn't stop her from laughing.

"So you need me now?" She asked seriously.

"I need you to do this yes, otherwise you won't get what your father left you."

"Mhm… then I just won't have it now will I? You beat me, made me stop mentioning my father and then have the nerve to think you could use something he left for me as what? Leverage to get me to help you have any chance of getting out of this hell hole? Do I look like a damn fool?"

"Yes you do." He replied smugly.

"Well from where I'm sitting, this fool got you locked up after years of collecting shit on you and now you're begging me to help you. I get to walk out of here, go on vacation with my husband and when we get back we're going to have our two sweet babies all while you sit in here hoping like hell the soap doesn't fall from your hands." She said standing up as the timer reached one second and leaning forward to be eye to eye with him.

"The fact that you really thought I would even entertain this bullshit is comical. What my father left me you tried to take or did you forget that the property you tried to win in the divorce was his? You see the only thing he could have left was the damn deed but I found that and had it switched after he died. I have never been stupid and I have always been aware so unless it's a letter or something else, find another person to play with because I. AM. NOT. THE. ONE! I'm going to leave here with a smile on my face and you a distant memory, you will never have what I have and you will regret ever doing me the way you did me. You were playing checkers while I was learning to play chess and this is checkmate bitch!" She said before grabbing her phone and walking towards the door before stopping and looking back at him, he had a stunned expression on his face and she just shook her head.

"IT WAS A LETTER! HE LEFT YOU A LETTER!" Shane shouted and she stopped debating if it was worth it and then she walked out of the room. Sam quickly ran out of the room he was in watching and grabbed her and pulled her into him.

"Baby you have to get the letter." he said pulling away from her to look at her and she shook her head.

"My father didn't leave me a letter Sam. He and I talked a lot and I know him… I knew him, he wouldn't leave me a letter whatever she gave him wasn't from my father." She said softly.

"Are you positive?"

"Very… he doesn't have anything."

"Mercedes we can search his cell." Carl said reassuringly.

"Contrary to what he believed I could tell when he was lying… and he was lying through his teeth, He wanted to intimate me but I flipped the script when I put him on a timed basis, he's not good when he wants something but is being timed to plea his case. Carl make sure no one else contacts me about him, including him." She said with a small smile. "I'm moving on and if it's okay with my husband I'd like to get to New Orleans so I can eat!" She added with a giggle.

"Hey the babies have spoken, Carl it was good seeing you. Come on baby lets go have some fun!" Sam said grabbing her hand and they walked out together.

* * *

Next chapter will be really adorable! I wanted this chapter to have a big moment for Mercedes so her going to talk to Shane alone and showing no fear was her gaining back a lot as well as him needing her put things in full circle because she NEVER needed him. Also we're gonna have a little more bad ass Cedes before it ends!


	27. The Idea

A/N: First I need to say this- I know it's been a minute but I have been dealing with a lot nothing bad all GOOD I swear lol just mad exhausted is all plus I opened my business back up so there's that.

Secondly- ENJOY! This chapter is straight FLUFF in the best way!

**Song- Sisters Are Doin' it for Themselves**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Idea

"Oh dear God why can't we move here!" Mercedes said after biting into her second beignet and Sam watched trying not to laugh as his wife's eyes rolled into the back of her head like it was her last meal.

"You know we still need to pick out names." He said pulling the plate away from her before she grabbed another one.

"I can't think of any… but if I had another beignet it might help." She said with a sweet smile as she reached for the plate but he shook his head and pulled it further out of reach.

"Samuel Evans if you think for one second I won't crawl across the table, stomach and all because I will!"

"Oh I know you will but you need to eat other things besides sweets besides we still have to go to the aquarium and you get cranky when we walk too long after you eat. So I'm cutting you off woman, now baby names.. I like Liam."

"Nope hate it sounds Hensworth like and we all know there's only one Chris in my life."

"Evans." They said in unison with him shaking his head. "How about Aiden?"

"You know how many mixed couples name their child Aiden? Too many! I like Tate"

"Tate, Tate… Taaayte. No too complicated." Sam said grabbing a beignet and halving it for them to share, she gave him a sweet smile and took her half which she noticed was bigger than his.

"Lucas?_" _

"Lucas Evans… Lucas Alexander Evans?" Sam added with a smile. Mercedes said the name mentally shaking her head trying to get used to saying before smiling back at Sam.

"I think we have one name down! Now we can celebrate..." She said reaching for another beignet but Sam shook his head grabbing the plate.

"Woman! You will get sick and I don't care how cute you are I will make you endure it alone." He said knowing he would be by her side the whole time but said to make her stop before she did get sick.

"Oh really? So you're going to let me suffer alone?" She asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow before getting up and walking over to seat standing in front of him.

She looked at her with narrowed eyes and Sam wasn't sure if she was about to do but he was slightly turned on and couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back sweetly before leaning closer to him brushing her nose against his and pecking his lips with hers before deepening their kiss, Sam smiled when she pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked pulling her back and kissing her gently.

"This." She said before taking a bite out of a beinget and kissing him back before going back to her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You're going to regret eating that..." Sam said already making the mental note to make sure there's plenty of ginger ale waiting for them when they got back from the aquarium.

"What bout Jacob? Justin? Nathan? Oooh Levi… I love that!" Mercedes said beaming as she repeated the name.

"So Lucas and Levi?" Sam asked signaling for the check as she nodded still smiling.

"Okay so Lucas Alexander and Levi Hudson… sounds good to me." He said as the waiter brought over the bill and handing him his credit card before looking up at Mercedes who now had tears in her eyes.

"You want… we can't my horse is named after… it's such a beautiful name huh?" She said stammering over her words but smiling.

"Baby you can rename your horse and it's the only name that fits and before you ask I carry my father's name so it wouldn't be fair if we only gave one of them his name. Now, let's go walk off those beignets I have a surprise for you too." He said getting up and holding his hand out for her to grab.

"I'm okay with giving you more kids." She said with a giggle and Sam stopped looking at her with a smirk.

"Oh so being thoughtful gets me more kids… noted." He said chuckling and guiding her to the car and helping her inside.

…

"Oh my God! LOOK AT THE TURTLES!" Mercedes gushed as they walked through the glass dome of the aquarium, she looked like a kid in the candy store with her hands placed on the glass and her face close.

"I hear they live here..." Sam joked moving away before she could hit his arm chuckling.

"Shut up! I love turtles..." She said shrugging before walking further down looking every way and admiring all the aquatic life around them. They walked throughout the whole aquarium before Sam pulled her towards the insectarium, he looked at him and she gave him a look before shaking her head no.

"Close your eyes and trust me." He said smiling at her she hesitated for a moment before closing her eyes. She felt him move her before his hands were on her shoulder directing where he wanted to stand.

"I swear… if you make me pee on myself I will bite you!" She said making him laugh loudly. It was an inside joke they share because her bladder was so weak.

"Stay right there and don't open your eyes until I say I do." He said before walking over to the attendant.

"She will either hate this or love it but I think we're ready." Sam said looking at his wide and smiling as she patiently waited for him say open. The attendant just laughed and pressed a button before nodding at Sam, he waited a few moments taking a few pictures of her before moving closer to her.

"Okay baby. Open them." He said and watched as she opened one eye before covering her mouth excitedly.

"Oh my goodness! This is so beautiful!" She said looking at all the butterflies fluttering around her and the area, there were so many different ones of so many different shades of butterflies that it looked like a rainbow in motion.

"My mom told me when she was pregnant with me that she was always surrounded by butterflies anytime she would go on a walk or outside. She finally started to wonder why and called my grandmother and she told her whenever a butterfly lands on a woman's stomach and stays, it means she's pregnant. However is she is already pregnant and one lands on her it means she is being blessed by a spirit… look down." Sam said looking at her lovingly. Mercedes smiled and looked down and saw several butterflies resting on her stomach.

"Oh Sammy… that is so beautiful. I love you so much." She said moving closer then leaning into kiss him. He smiled and gladly accepted her kiss before he pulled away rubbing his hands on her stomach.

"I love you too baby and you two little guys as well!" He let out a laugh when he felt them both kick and Mercedes groaned and the force but still smiled.

"I swear you rile them up every time you talk to them. Just so you know their alliance to me will be strong!" She joked.

"Oh really? Well you already promised me more kids so hopefully I'll get my own allies soon enough." He said pulling her into him and nibbling her nose. "Come on I have one more thing I want to do before we head back to the hotel."

…

"Okay so this took some serious pull so I fully expect tears." He said nudging her along and when she realized what they were about to do she turned around with her mouth opened in shock before she actually started crying.

"Wait I was kidding… don't cry." He said wiping her tears and noticing the handler giving him a confused look to which he mouth 'she's pregnant'.

"Do we get to hold them?" She asked after finally getting over her fit of overwhelming happiness.

"If you stop crying and go over there yes and you can feed them too… right?' Sam asked the handler who smiled and nodded before waving them over. Sam had taken her to see the baby animals and called ahead to arrange for them to have a private sitting with the animals so she could enjoy the time with them.

"Now they are a little rowdy but they are still babies so we ask that you be gentle. Here we'll have you sit here and then one by one we'll let one of these guys come out. Depending on how they are they'll either come straight to you or they will be shy and need to warm up. Don't feel offended if they do they just need a minute to adjust to the new people okay? We ready?"

Sam sat next to Mercedes and waited for her to respond and when she nodded excitedly the handler opened one of the crates and patted the ground in front of it and after a few moments the fluffiest little leopard cub came out slowly. Sam felt Mercedes clinch her hands excitedly and started to move closer but stopped remembering what the handler said and just watched as the baby eased his way over to where they were.

When the leopard finally approach he immediately went to Mercedes and climbed into her lap making her smile as she scooped him and nestle him against her chest. Sam smiled and noticed the handler open another one and this time it was a baby tiger and he came out immediately but instead of going over to them he chose to play with a few of the toys that were scattered around. Mercedes leaned over and handed the leopard to Sam who deep down had been waiting for her to let the little guy go so he could have a chance to play with him.

"They are so adorable! We're gonna have little us's running around soon." She said giggling when the tiger finally noticed them and decided that they were more entertaining than the ball he had been play with at the time. The handler let the other two leopards out and they all eventually found their way into Mercedes's lap playing and somewhat demanding her attention.

"Can they sense that I'm pregnant?" Mercedes asked.

"Well I can't answer that factually but I believe they can and you may be giving off heat so you're like a beacon of warmth for them." The handler responded with a smile before grabbing two of the leopards and handing them off to another handler that walked inside with them.

"Feeding time… want to feed him?" She asked.

"Most definitely!" Sam said still holding the first leopard who hadn't left his side after Mercedes handed him over. Mercedes had the tiger who was slowly balling up and yawning. The handler handed over two bottles for them and they both fed the baby animals and in that moment they felt like they were very ready to have their own little ones and start creating new memories with them.

…

After leaving the zoo and aquarium Mercedes was feeling tired so they went back to the hotel so she could rest since she was masking her being tired for the impending hour of her throwing up for eating to many sweets. Sam smiled when he saw the bottles of ginger ale waiting for them when they entered their hotel suite, he saw Mercedes's face grow slightly pale before excusing herself to the bathroom and he just shook his head and readied a glass and some crackers for her.

"Hey… how you holding up?" He asked walking into the bathroom seeing her on her knee draped over the toilet.

"Oh you know just peachy." She said giving him a pitiful look and he tried to hold back his chuckle but it came out and she shot him a look but because she jerked her head a little too quickly it cause her to increase the nausea and let out a deep groan.

"I won't say I told you so but after we get back I'm hiding all the chocolate you hid from me." Sam said walking over and grabbing a washcloth wetting it and placing it on the back of her neck.

"Hey you leave them alone!" She joked but quickly returned her head to the toilet to vomit again. Sam just sighed because there wasn't anything he could do except keep her company until she felt remotely better. He sat down and rubbed her back until she felt like she could leave her spot on the floor, he got up first then helped her up, she rinsed her mouth out before giving him a weak smile.

"Come on you can shower later." He said scooping her up and walking her back into the room gently placing her on the bed and handing her the ginger ale and three crackers. He made the mistake of giving her one a previous time and she cried… hard so now he always gave more than two at a time to prevent that from happening again.

"Thank you baby… I should have listened." She said after taking a few test sips to make sure she could keep it down before drinking a little more and eating a cracker.

"Mhm… I'm going to go and try to find you some soup. I'll be back in ten okay?" She just nodded and began flipping through the channels feeling depleted but not willing to give in to her need for sleep. She smiled when she saw that _The First Wives Club_ was playing and got comfortable to watch it. She didn't even notice her moving forward during a particular scene until Sam walked back looking annoyed and carrying two bags of things.

"I know what I'm going to do with that money!" She said smiling brightly at Sam who just gave her a reluctantly nod and smile.

"Okay… I thought you were just going to you know shred the check?"

"Nope not anymore! We need to go home tomorrow and I know we still have a few more days here but I want to start on it now! I mean I guess I could do it from here but oh shit I need to call people… think it's too late to call Quinn? Probably huh… awww Beth. I'm gonna call her." Mercedes said holding a whole conversation with herself and slinking off the bed going to grab her phone but Sam grabbed it before she could and shook his head.

"No you are getting back in that damn bed and getting some rest. No! Don't you say a word woman and stop with the face it's not going to work. We can leave tomorrow IF that's what you really want BUT only after you eat this soup and get some rest. Nope don't you dare try to use your womanly ways to seduce me, get in the bed." He said tapping her on the butt before taking out the warm containers of the soup that he had to order because he knew she wouldn't eat it other wise. He fixed everything and placed it on a tray and gently put in on her lap before giving her a look letting her know he would feed her if she didn't eat it.

"Okay now tell me your idea." He said after she took her first bit of soup.

"So I was watching the movie and these three women created a foundation for other women who has been abused by their husbands and I mean they also used their ex husband's money to do it so I'm going to do it… I already have Shane's money so now I just need to you know revolutionize and kick some ass!" She said beaming and it made him smile at how excited she was about her idea.

"Okay… and you calling Quinn is to get her involved as well right?"

"Yep! Plus I think it'll be great because they're aren't many foundations like that where we live and we can even have an office in Lima! I don't know what to call it just yet but I think … no I know this is what I want to do… I want to help other women, like you helped me. We can offer services to get them out of their bad situations, like maybe we can house a few or give them money to move away from their abusers oooh or we can like make this secret task force that goes into the abuser's home and kicks their asses." She said nodded with a smirk.

"Okay let's not assemble the Avengers just yet but I think you're on to something great there and I fully support you. I personally like the housing idea because it'll help other women see that they're not alone. You'll need licensed therapist so… sorry I'm not meaning to over step." He said not wanting her to think he was trying to take over her idea.

"No, no! I love this keep going!"

"Well I was going to say maybe Shannon could help you find a few who'd be willing to help you know? Then maybe a separate facility that offers self defense and services to help them get off their feet if they're married to someone who holds all the money. You know what… I want to invest. I know you seriously don't need it but it'll make you look more official if you have an investor." Mercedes couldn't help but smile at her husband.

"Oh you're definitely getting more kids out of me." She said laughing but stopping when she felt two strong kicks. "Ow! I swear they're territorial!" Sam just chuckled and leaned over kissing her forehead.

"They're Evans, what'd you expect?" He said taking the tray from her lap and placing it on the mini counter before taking his shoes off and nudging her over so he could get comfortable next to her.

"I'm going to do a full montage like they did in the movie." Mercedes said snuggling up against him and yawning.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. Gonna have Aretha singing in the background making you hand me checks and shit." Sam let out a deep chuckle and looked down at her she was looking at him deeply and he just smiled.

"What song?" He asked kissing her nose.

"_Sisters are doin' it for themselves. Standin' on their own two feet. And ringin' on their own bells. Sisters are doin' it for themselves." _She sang softly. Sam didn't say anything just smiled after she finished, he loved hearing her sing and hoped she would sing more for their boys.

"It's going to be great." He said knowing she probably didn't hear him because she dozed off but he knew she had her mind set and would support her in anyway he could.

* * *

Sooooo! We have baby names y'all! Also how cute is Sam knowing she would get sick lol! (That actually happened to my sister when she was pregnant and we went to New Orleans. She ate a crap ton of beignets and got mad sick it was horrible!) So Mercedes has a plan it's a good one! The First Wives Club is my favorite movies has been since I was little so naturally it makes sense for that to spark her inspiration! Next chapter will have a tiny time jump and she will of course get her montage lol! We're seriously only two chapters away from the end! Until next time XOXO!


	28. BabiesSo Many Babies

A/N: Super cute chapter and a little longer than my usual. Enjoy!

**I want to apologize again for the delay. My brother was in a very bad wreck and I haven't been able to focus but I plan on updating the rest of my other fics today as well to make up for it! **

Song- Lions and Tigers and Bears- By Toderick ft Amber Riley Listen to the song while reading that part! (I changed like two lyrics to fit the story!)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Babies… So many Babies!

"Hey! Baby?" Sam shouted when he walked into their bedroom but she wasn't in there either. He looked throughout the whole house and still no sign of Mercedes. When he walked outside he wondered around until heading up the path towards the barn, she had been taking walks regularly these last few weeks to try to get her labor going but so far nothing was changing.

"Merce?" He shouted to see if she was close enough to hear but again still got no answer, he was starting to get worried until he saw her slowly trekking her way rubbing her stomach slowly and taking deep breaths. She smiled when she looked up and saw Sam coming towards her before letting out another deep breath.

"Hey." She said a little out of breath.

"Oh hell no, woman I told you not to go this far alone. What would've happened if you were all they way out there and I hadn't come back?" He said with no hint of anger he was just pretending to be upset and she saw straight through him and just smiled at him.

"I know but I just had the urge to go walking this one was a little tougher than the last few that's for sure." She replied.

"You know one day your water's gonna break and the horses are gonna have to help you deliver. Come here, I'll carry you back." He said gently scooping her up and heading back towards their house, Mercedes looked at him with a sweet smile before something crossed her mind that made her smile grow.

"You know… something just occurred to me." She said running her hand along the nape of his neck and gripping the hairs back there slightly making him groan.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… I gave Roderick some advice about aiding the process to get his wife's water to break. I think we should take my advice and see if you know it works?" she replied seductively and waited for Sam to get what she was hinting at and when he did he gave her a devious smirk.

"Oh we can definitely see about making that happen." He said quickening his pace, when he finally reached the door and he placed her down slowly and she shot him a confused look.

"We're gonna have a little fun." He said eyeing her intensely before taking a step back and removed his shirt and smirked when her eyes went wide before let out a soft moan. Mercedes grabbed her stomach and looked down before shooting her head up and looking at Sam with watery eyes as a slow smile crossed her face before panic flickered in her eyes.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE OUR BABIES!" Sam shouted excitedly grabbing her arm gently and led her into the downstairs bathroom like they planned and helped her out of her clothes then in to the shower which he insisted on joining.

"You do realize you could be gathering the bags and getting ready yourself." She said as he ran his hand up her back soothingly, he knew shew as nervous and didn't really want him to be anywhere else.

"This apart of the plan we made, when we get out we'll call our doctor and it'll only take me three minutes to get everything loaded up including you. Now let me take care of you woman!" He said and she laughed. They showered and he helped her out and to get dressed before he got dressed his self and loaded everything up including Mercedes.

"Let's go meet our babies." He said with a big smile and she nodded excitedly.

...

Flashback

"Are you sure this is the building?" Sam asked Mercedes for the third time.

"Yep. I want this place it's perfect." She answered smiling and looking at him confidently. The realtor they hired looked at Sam for confirmation before he gave he nodded over to Mercedes.

"She's the one in charge here not me." He said slowly turning around looking at the large building his wife was so adamant on choosing for her still nameless organization. It had be a few weeks since she had gotten the idea and she didn't waste anytime getting the idea off the ground, she did a ton of research regarding zoning, housing and long list of things that forced Sam to hide her laptop for three days so she could get the proper rest she needed.

"Oh well Mrs. Evans, this is a pretty old building and comes with four other buildings. It's basically a mini campus. It's going to take a great deal of remodeling, a lot of mon-"

"I want to buy it." Mercedes said firmly batting her eyes at the man with a smirk.

"There are other, umm more up to date properties I can show you… I mean considering your current condition-"

"Mr. James, I am pregnant my 'condition' doesn't lessen my ability to make a sound decision. This has everything I need to do what I want with my organization so again, I want to buy it."

"Okay well let's put in an offer and see what owners agree with."

"No I want to buy it out right, the asking price is fair and I don't really have a ton of time to go back and forth about this being that my 'condition' causes me to have to go to the bathroom every few minutes."

"Mrs. Evans the asking price is well over three million." Mercedes shot their realtor a warning look that made him nod and quickly take out his phone to put in her offer of the full price.

"So… what now?" Sam asked feeling extremely proud of his wife.

"Now we rest and after I have these two little monsters because they are monsters at this point that are tag teaming my bladder, we will move forward. I don't want to rush the next part because it's important we get it right. This will be a safe place… a haven for women who are stuck in a horrible place with no one to turn to or help them. It took me a while to get to this point so it's going to take a while to get this place up but the second I feel it's ready we'll open the doors." She replied saying a silent prayer for all the women who came through there once they did open.

"Well let's go write a large check and get you home then."

"Bathroom… then home." She said giggling.

End Flashback

"Oh my God! Sam we are not having any more kids! I hate I love you so much but this shit hurts!" She said as another contraction passed as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ow…" Sam said under his breath before she let go and he silently thanked God because he wasn't sure he could handle her doing that much longer but it was short lived because another one came and she grabbed his hand again making him wince but he kept a brave face for his wife.

"Hey there! So you opted for natural birth and it looks like we can start pushing." Her doctor said calmly which only made Mercedes even more angrier because why the hell was she so calm. Sam leaned down and kissed her gently smiling brightly because it was time and he was excited.

"You're doing so great baby just a little longer okay?" He said softly while stroking her hair. After everyone got prepped she was told to take a deep breath and get ready to push.

"Alright Mercedes, let's get these babies here." Her doctor said calmly. Mercedes looked up at Sam one last time before bracing herself to have her their babies.

"Okay push!" Mercedes took in a deep breath and pushed holding onto Sam's hand as he encouraged her. After several pushes and her cussing a few more times their first son was officially born, his lungs were strong and he wasted no time being heard. They only got a quick glance before Sam had to cut the umbilical cord so he could be cleaned.

"You did so great baby! Just one more okay?" Sam said gearing up for round two, Mercedes just gave him a weak smile before getting ready herself.

'Okay Mercedes this one should just slide right out." Her doctor joked.

"Wait what? Like it's not broken is it?" Sam asked and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh before groaning.

"Okay push!" Her doctor instructed and again she did several pushes before hearing the sound of their second baby crying. "Whew! We got two healthy babies everyone! Congratulations mom and dad!"

"Can we see them?" Mercedes asked smiling up at Sam.

"Of course!" A nurse said walking over with one of their babies and another one right behind her with the other. They both took a baby into their arms and immediately Mercedes began crying again when she saw both of their cute little faces. She didn't realize until that moment that this would've been her second and third babies had it not been for Shane's abuse. She looked at Sam who was lost in their son smiling and holding his hand with a finger, they shared a look and both knew they were whole again.

"So who do you have there?" Sam asked getting choked up just thinking about finally giving them their names.

"Well he definitely looks like a Lucas, my little Lucas man. Hi Lucas were you the one tap dancing on my bladder?" She joked before noticing him open one eye then quickly close it making her giggle.

"So I have Levi then, hey big guy! I'm pretty much going to help you and your brother be the most awesome kids while equally terrorizing you mother." Sam said earning him a stern look from Mercedes that he just winked at before leaning down and kissing her gently.

"We did it baby." He said feeling thankful for every moment they shared and every step that got them to this point because this was what he's wanted and he couldn't have picked a more perfect wife and woman to fall in love with.

"We did… think we should let them in now before they tear the door down?" She asked nodding over to the door smiling.

"Yeah here but I want him back when I come back." Sam said placing Levi on to her chest next to Lucas, he stopped and just looked at them for a second engraving that image into his mind of his wife and two sons before he walked out of the room letting a happy sigh.

"Well?" Kurt said quickly getting up from his seat with everyone soon following.

"They're beautiful! They look like us so much it's crazy and God… she looks gorgeous. She probably won't feel the same way but she does." Sam said getting emotional and everyone went over to him pulling him into a group hug.

"Hey it's okay dude we all cried when we saw our kids." Finn said winking at Rachel and Puck making a face trying to deny it.

"Puck too." Quinn added with a soft laugh.

"Guys… you know my parents would've probably taken them from us the moment she had our little guys. I feel them both here and I think she feels her dad too, I'm so happy." Sam said finally pulling away and everyone agreed he looked beyond happy.

"Come on I wanna meet my new nephews!" Kurt said happily.

"Yeah I want to see how big their lips are because you and Cedes..." Santana said pointing at Sam's lips making everyone laugh.

"Remind me to keep them far away from you." Sam joked walking them to the room and knocking before opening it. He let everyone go in before him and smiled when they all quickly surrounded Mercedes and their sons.

"Oh my Mercy-me, they are as handsome as can be!" Kurt gushed.

"Yes they are very cute Merce." Tina said wiping a fallen tear. "Can we?"

"Oh sure! Umm this little one is Levi." She said as Tina slowly picked him up crying again.

"And this cutie is Lucas he winks… truly an Evans man." She siad with a soft giggle as Blaine gently picked him smiling.

"Wow, we may need you to be our surrogate and egg donor because these babies are gorgeous." Blaine said laughing when Sam shook his head and gave him a "hell no" look.

"You might want to ask crazy over there but I wouldn't mind after we have a little girl that is." She said winking at Sam who's smile grew by one thousand at the mention of more kids.

"Not now.." She added and laughed when his smile dropped slightly.

Everyone each got a turn holding both babies before it was time to let the nurses take them and for Mercedes to get some rest. They all said their goodbyes and promised to come back to visit after they got settled, Santana made the comment that she was slightly disappointed that their lip looked average sized making everyone laugh before Mercedes informed her that hers were that size when she was a baby too.

"Alright everyone, I know you want to stay but mom and dad need some rest and babies do as well." A nurse said shooing everyone out.

Sam help Mercedes get comfortable before they said goodbye to their babies for the next few hours so she could rest because Sam wasn't the least bit tired but he promised not to go the nursery and torture the nurses.

"Sam?"

"Yeah baby?" He asked looking up from his sketchbook.

"We kinda made some gorgeous ass kids huh?" She said with a laugh before yawing. Sam smiled and walked over to her bed and nudged her over so he could lay with her.

"We did and you did an amazing job today and the these past nine months." He praised kissing her on her forehead and wrapping his arms around her gently. "Get some sleep beautiful, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mhm. I know as soon as I fall asleep you're going to go into that nursery to terrorize those sweet nurses." She said drifting off and he jut chuckled.

"No I'm not." He whispered and laughed when just opened one eye at him before closing it back.

…

Sam waited a whole hour before finally giving in and going to check on their sons after Mercedes fell asleep. He smiled when he saw their boys snuggled in the blankets, he walked inside the nursery as immediately greeted by one of the nurses.

"Hi, Mr. Evans right?" She asked smiling at Sam's shocked expression. "Your wife told me to expect you when you were in the waiting room with your friends."

"Oh that sneaky woman… I love her but yes I'm Sam." He answered.

"She instructed me to let you know you only get thirty minutes before I have to send you away to get some rest." She replied before nodding him over the rocking chair for him to sit. Sam smiled and quickly went over to the chair as the nurse picked up Lucas for him to hold.

"Thanks." He said when she brought him over and place him into his hands.

"No problem he's a little feisty." She said before walking away.

"I see you're like your mother in that way. You know your mother knew I would be coming in here and somehow got the nurses involved to keep me here for a limited time so I want to tell you a few things. Whatever your mom says is law, I know what you're thinking but it'll be easier I promise, oh and I promise to be the best dad to you and your brother. It's a given that Merce, your mom will be the best and whenever you need either of us we'll be there for the both of you." He said looking at his son who seemed to be listening before his little eyes fluttered closed,

Sam smiled and placed a kiss on his tiny forehead before walking over to place him back in his bassinet. He picked up Levi and walked him over to the rocking chair to sit down before his time was up, he looked at his son and realized the stronger resemblance to Mercedes. He didn't realize it at first but he could see it now and it made him smile that they weren't completely identical.

"Hey there little guy, it's me your dad. I just talked to your brother and I can already say you two are super lucky to have each other. I wanted siblings but it never happened, your mother doesn't have any either but you both still have a ton of aunts and uncles and a few cousins. Now I told your bother that what your mother said is law and I feel like I should balance the odds for you both, if you give her a cute pout she'll fold… sometimes not every time but sometimes. Also I wanted to tell you something that specific for you… your middle name holds a lot of weight because it's your grandfather's. Your mother's dad passed like mine and my mother, you also share the name with a horse but that's not really a bad thing. I never met your grandfather but based on the woman I married I can tell he was big part of her life and I promise to be a big part of yours and Lucas' life. I will always be here for all three of you and between you and me I'm hoping for two more of you so you might get some more siblings… soon if we're lucky."

"Doubtful." Mercedes said after finally coming inside fully she had heard everything he said and couldn't help smiling at him.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Sam said giving her a look.

"And were supposed to be there when I woke up so we're even, now hop up so I can hold him." She said rolling her eyes at him, Sam looked down at Levi who seemed to have opened his eyes when he heard Mercedes' voice and he felt a little jealous.

Sam got up and waited for her to sit before handing her Levi she was still tired but she wanted to see Sam with their sons and get in a few moment with them as well. She smiled as he looked up at her they both shared her doe eyes but had his eye color. They both had thick tiny curls much like hers, Levi's cheeks were a little chunkier than his brother's and she couldn't help gently squeezing them. Sam went to get Lucas so she could hold him as well and when he placed him in her hands he reached for Levi's hand.

"Now I figure it's my turn to tell you a few things because your father seems to think you two will be getting more siblings… soon." She stopped to shot Sam a look letting him know that wasn't happening. "However, it might happen later after we get you two adjusted and a few years under your belts then we can think about that. I promise to be the best mother I can be, I only ask that you bare with me while I learn how to do just that… I'll get it wrong a few times but eventually I'll get the hang of it. Your father hands down will be the best because he helped me so much in more ways than I will probably ever let you know but I know you two already have the best daddy and a forever best friend in him. Now that doesn't mean because you three are all very adorable that I will be over ran because I may be short but I am very mighty, I love you all so very much and will show you as much everyday that I am here with you. Now go back to sleep so I can get your father to get some rest too okay munchkins?" She finished and they both laughed with the boys both made a sound in unison.

"I think they're already trying to gang up on me and I'm here for it completely." Mercedes said as Sam grabbed Levi before holding out his free hand to help her up. They both walked over and placed their sons into the bassinets before reluctantly leaving them, they stopped and looked at them on the way out holding on to each other.

"We did good baby." Sam said kissing the top of her head.

"We did."

Seven Months Later

Sam woke up in a jolt because it was his turn to get the boys up and ready for their day. He started to jump out of the bed before realizing Mercedes wasn't laying next to him, he listened for the shower but it wasn't going and then looked at his alarm clock which had been turned off. He had definitely overslept because it well past 8:00am, he got up and pulled on some sweats before heading to the baby room where he was sure to find Mercedes. He stopped when he heard her singing and tiptoed until he reached their door smiling at the sight before him. Mercedes had both boys in her arms swaying and singing to them as the looked at her in awe their smiles were bright and they seemed to be in best mood.

_Confidently, I did the thing  
A woman like me should never do  
I stepped on a scale  
And thought "What the hell?"  
Cause honey that scale was mighty rude  
So I've gained a little weight  
Mama's hair's a little gray  
And my strength just ain't the same  
But believe me when I say_

_'d fight a bear underwater for my babies  
Bring on a lion, I'm not frightened  
They can't take me  
I'd tear the stripes off any tiger  
You just call me and I swear  
I'm right there and I'm not scared  
Of lions and tigers and bears  
Whoa, oh, whoa _

_A wolf or a fox, please  
A big jabberwocky  
You just gotta knock on your mama's door  
I'll fight through the fire  
But if there's a spider - well honey  
That's what your daddy's are for!_

Sam came over then wrapping his arms around Mercedes making her jump slightly but she continued to sing as he swayed along with her while making silly faces at the boys who laughed at him.

_I know sometimes we don't agree  
But I'm always on your team  
And if somebody's ever mean  
If they try to take a swing  
I'm gon hit that gangster lean  
Somebody hold my earrings  
Let me get that Vaseline  
Cause they gon have to go through me_

_I'd fight the real Loch Ness monster for my babies  
I'd slay the dragon and I'll drag 'em  
Cause I'm crazy  
I'd scare the stripes off any calidah  
You just call me and I swear  
I'm right there and I'm not scared  
Of lions and tigers and bears  
Whoa, oh, whoa_

When she finished Sam clapped and the boys followed suite making her laugh at how cute they were, she placed a kiss on both of their cheeks before handing Sam Lucas who was already dressed for play date with Beth and Finn and Rachel's son Ian. They were certain it was going to be a great deal of crying and since Beth was older she would most likely be more busy than the rest but they had been waiting to get together with everyone for a while so they decided to make a whole day out of it.

"Sleep well?" Mercedes asked grabbing the clothes she picked out for Levi to wear and sitting on the floor to dress him while Sam bounced Lucas around before joining them.

"You know you could've woken me up right?"

"I know but then you would have two hours alone to teach them something I'm sure would benefit you and not me in the long run so I took this shift." She quipped and nudging him with her shoulder playfully. She took off Levi's pajamas and changed his diaper so quickly that Sam could help but be impressed, she put his outfit on just as quickly before Levi finally rolled over and began crawling over to Sam.

"I have not done anything nor am I teaching them anything they don't need to know. Right guys?" He said smiling at both of them and they smiled back before shouting something in gibberish.

"See? They're plotting." She joked hearing a knock at the door. "Our guest are here." She added standing up and smiled when both babies reached for her.

"They make it so hard don't they?" Sam said smirking at her before grabbing them both. "Go ahead I'll bring them down in a minute… gotta figure out what all they told you."

"See… you want more kids but are corrupting the ones we already have, your logic amazing me Evans." She said with a smile winking at him before heading down stairs.

"Hey!" Quinn said with a bright smile before moving aside to let Beth slowly walk inside which made Mercedes almost cry. Everyone else was behind her all watching proudly.

"Oh my! She's getting so big aren't you cutie?" She asked picking up Beth and placing kisses all over her face before setting her free. Noah came in behind her giving her a hug before going straight to the kitchen.

"Hey hot moma! Where are the boys?" He asked after coming back out with a handful of pretzels.

"Upstairs, Sam's corrupting them."

"Who's corrupting who?" Kurt asked giving Quinn a hug with Blaine right behind him.

"Sam's corrupting their children and she's letting him." Quinn teased winking at Mercedes before following Blaine into the kitchen.

"Hey chica! Where are my babies and when are they coming to stay with me and Brit? Gotta see if we can handle it before trying for our own." Santana said giving her a hug and looking around before spotting Beth and going over to see her.

"Umm… they're upstairs and I guess whenever you want them?" She answered unsure of when Sam would really let them start staying at their friend's house.

"I think it will be fun!" Brittany said giving Mercedes a tight hug before joining Santana.

"Hey where's Rachel and Finn?" She asked realizing that they weren't there and neither was Tina and Mike but they told her they would be in later.

"Oh they're running behind should be here later though." Kurt said before running halfway up the stairs as Sam finally came down with the boys. Kurt took Levi and Blaine took Lucas and they began talking their heads off making Mercedes laugh.

After everyone got settled into their grouping everyone watched as the boys and Beth played happily and all held separate conversations. The men were babbling about God knows what while the women were all talking about Santana's subtle announcement of them thinking about having a child. Tina and Mike showed up about twenty minutes after everyone else did bringing news of their own, they decided they wanted to move closer to everyone so they would be looking for a home in Nashville very soon.

Finn and Rachel finally showed up with their son who was excited to see everyone. They placed him with the rest of the kids before both making their way to their groups. They guys decided they wanted to go out back and hangout in the barn, Sam walked over and kissed Mercedes before leaving with the guys.

"They're up to something." She said after they left shaking her head.

"You think so?" Brittany asked while playing with Ian who was clearly in love with the blonde.

"Yeah I had a feeling as well but wasn't sure." Tina said nodding her head.

"Who knows besides we have the best entertainment here so let them go off and be weird." Kurt said looking at the kids playing.

"You're right besides they didn't take any of the food with them so we all know they'll be back especially the way Noah eats." Quinn said making them all laugh and the babies just looked at them before laughing along with them.

…

After putting all the babies down for a nap all the women including Kurt received a message to come outside and Mercedes shot them a "I told you" look before grabbing the portable baby monitor and walking out back before covering her mouth in shock.

"What in the hell?" Santana said looking at all the men dressed in suits.

"We wanted to do something special for you ladies and Kurt. You've all been super amazing in helping each other with the babies and you especially Santana even though you don't want people to know have been checking in regularly on Merce. So we prepared a little performance for you all." Sam said smiling.

"Oh this is about to be good." Kurt said excitedly.

* * *

Soooooo. yes i left it on a cliff hanger! Depending on how I write the next chapter it may be the last! I promised her a montage and she will have one! There will be another time jump in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed and until next time XOXO!


	29. A Trip

A/N: Enjoy!

**Steal My Girl by One Direction**

_**There are some sweet Sancedes moments. **_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

A Trip

"_We wanted to do something special for you ladies and Kurt. You've all been super amazing in helping each other with the babies and you especially Santana even though you don't want people to know have been checking in regularly on Merce. So we prepared a little performance for you all." Sam said smiling._

"_Oh this is about to be good." Kurt said excitedly._

"So why don't you ladies and Kurt take a seat and let the magic begin." Noah said winking at Quinn who blushed.

[Puck]

She be my queen  
Since we were sixteen  
We want the same things  
We dream the same dreams  
Alright, alright

[Finn]

I got it all  
'Cause she is the one  
Her mum calls me love  
Her dad calls me son  
Alright, alright

I know, I know, I know for sure

[GROUP]

Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na, she belongs to me

[Sam]

Kisses like cream  
Her walk is so mean  
And every jaw drop  
When she's in those jeans  
Alright, alright

I don't exist  
If I don't have her  
The sun doesn't shine  
The world doesn't turn  
Alright, alright

But I know, I know, I know for sure

Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me

Repeat x1

Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na

[Mike]

She knows, she knows  
That I never let her down before  
She knows, she knows  
That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now

[Chorus]

She belongs to me

"Wait!" Sam said watching his wife move towards him but stopped before when he said wait.

"We have one more surprise for you all… we're sending you all for a weekend getaway to Destin Florida. You guys leave in a few days and before you, you Mercedes Diane Evans, say anything me and the kiddos will be fine."

"Wait you're sending us away?" Tina said looking at Mike who nodded with a smile.

"Yes you guys deserve it! Plus with us moving, Kurt and Blaine about to start their adoption process, Santana and Britt… thinking about having a baby, and Cedes' place almost finished you're going to need the break." Mike responded.

"Not to mention Beth becoming a big sister…" Quinn said looking at Puck who looked shocked as hell because this was new to him.

"Who becoming what?" Puck said moving closer to his wife.

"Well I was going to wait to say something but I couldn't leave without telling you this, so… surprise!" She said looking at all her friends who where shocked before they all wrapped her up in a hug saying their congratulations. Puck looked like he was going to explode from excitement and moved everyone out of the way so he could get to his wife and hug her.

"Finally! I thought we'd be the only ones with two kids." Sam said happily.

"Well…" Mercedes said looking at Sam innocently.

"Wait.. are you? Are we?" Sam said looking at her wide-eyed.

"No but I like that enthusiasm." She said with a giggle but stopped when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't joke like that woman! I mean don't get me wrong I love our boys but I think we should wait a year or two before we pop anymore out."

"Oh really? Coming from the man who was telling our hour old sons they would be getting more siblings soon." She replied shocked with his response, he pulled her into a hug chuckling.

"I'm kidding, I'm actively trying to make that third and fourth baby..." He whispered into her ear before quickly moving away barely missing her hand that was aimed for his arm.

,,,

"I'm just going to call one more time to check-" Mercedes said grabbing her phone before Santana snatched it out of her hand.

"Nope. You reached your quota, Trouts is fine and so are my babies. We're going to have fun, now got put that sexy ass in that bathing suit so we can go to the beach!" Santana said giving her a look letting her know she wasn't getting her phone back so she threw her hands up in defeat and went to go change.

After they all got changed into their swim suits they were all excited about going out to the beach, they arrived to Destin the day before and all decided they would just relax at their hotel and have a full day of beach fun before going out after they went to dinner. They all pilled out if their suite smiling excitedly and chatting about any and everything, earning a few looks as they past a group of men that tried to get their attention but they ignored them opting to continue their course to the beach.

Once outside the hot Florida sun greeted them and they all let out an appreciative sigh when the warm air kissed their skin, they all stood and soaked in the warmth before trekking down to the beach finding them a spot close enough for them to go to water and still keep an eye on their things.

"This was the best gift ever!" Quinn said getting comfortable in her beach chair smiling at everyone.

"I agree! We need to make this a new tradition, have you guys men pay for us to go away for a weekend every month." Santana said dancing slightly.

"Hey I'm free until this one pops out." Quinn replied.

"I'm down and we can change where we go based of the season!" Tina said rubbing sunscreen on arms.

"I agree but can we wait until my babies are little older? I miss them..." Mercedes said trying to sneak her phone from Santana's bag but Brittany smacked her hand way.

"I think after everyone has at least one child we can make it a family tradition but for now it should just be us girls and Kurt of course." Rachel chimed in and everyone agreed by nodding.

"Okay enough of the chit chat, I want to get in the water! Who's coming with me?" Santana asked looking at them all before Mercedes, Brittany, Tina and Rachel all got up and joined her leaving Quinn and Kurt to relax on the beach.

"So you think Merce will have more?" Kurt asked watching their friends frolic in the water and Santana shooing away a man who was trying to get Tina's attention.

"Most definitely, and I think you and Blaine will be great parents." Quinn answered giving him a knowing look.

"He's worried about getting a surrogate… he wants both of to have a child you know but I'm fine with adopting too." Kurt said letting out a deep sigh. "I seriously don't care at this point I'm just ready to have a child we can call our own."

"And you will, I'll be a surrogate… I'm sire any of the girls would." Quinn replied honestly grabbing his hand and giving him sweet smile.

"Blaine want's Merce to be the egg donor." Kurt said laughing because he knew Sam wasn't going to have any of that.

"Yeah… those eggs are off limits but I can see why, those boys are gorgeous." They both laughed and decided to go over and join their friends.

They played and enjoyed the water for a while before they all agreed food was a necessity and decided to head back to their hotel, not before Quinn made them all pose for a group photo to commemorate their first official trip together. Mercedes asked her to take one of her alone so she could send it to Sam because he technically hadn't seen her in the bathing suit she picked out which was a black one-piece halter neck with strappy cutouts and backless, she did a few poses before they both laughed and caught up to everyone.

"So food, rest then partying… correct?" Tina asked as they pilled into their suite and everyone nodded.

"Oh and Cedes has never been drunk so… do what you will with that information." Tina said with a giggle that grew when Mercedes shot her a look.

"What forreal? Like ever?" Kurt asked shocked that he never noticed that when they would have events she only had a glass here or there but never got drunk.

"No… I kinda needed to you know stay coherent." She laughed and they all nodded.

"Well that's going to change because we're getting you DRUNK! You need to experience it once and what better way to do it then with your closest friends?" Rachel said giving her light hug before clapping excitedly. "This is going to be fun!"

"Agreed! Everyone get your shit together… we're about to corrupt Mercedes here." Santana said winking at her before her and everyone walked off and she grabbed her phone from Santana then asked Quinn to send her those pictures.

Nashville

"Okay say ma-ma."

"Dada!" Levi said smiling at Sam.

"No… say ma-ma!"

"DADAAA!" Lucas shouted excitedly.

"So I see it now… you two really are on her side. Look guys, I'm trying to get you more siblings so you kinda have to say ma-ma so she'll melt and want more." Sam said trying to explain to his sons his reasoning for the impromptu lesson but they just looked at him with sweet faces and smile.

"Your mother's gotten to you… I see it your eyes. What is it? Her singing? I can sing you know… not as great as her but your pops can sing." Sam said and could help but laugh when they gave him the same look that Mercedes gives him when she isn't listening to a word he's saying.

"Okay how about a hundred bucks? Say it with me ma-ma!"

"DADAAAA!" They both said at the same time making him laugh and shake his head.

"Defiant like your mother… I love it." He said as his phone buzzed, he grabbed it noticing it was text from Mercedes. He opened and almost dropped his phone when he saw the picture of her in her bathing suit, he looked at it again after regaining his ability to think and saw there were two more pictures of her posing on the beach in it. He looked and noticed the boys were looking at him expectantly.

"Ma-ma's teasing Dada..." Sam said like they knew what he was talking about, he decided to give her a quick facetime call so she could see the boys and he could hopefully see her in her bathing suit… win-win.

"Hey! Aww look at my sweet boys… hi babies moma misses you."

"Hey baby, how's it going?" Sam asked sitting both boys in his lap who smiled brightly when they saw their mother and tried to grab the phone out of Sam's hand making them both laugh.

"Great! We're getting ready to get some dinner then we're going out and they plan on getting me drunk!" She replied laughing at Sam's expression.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah, I'm a big girl I can handle myself plus Quinn is pregnant so she'll keep me in check. How are you three? Hey my handsome babies! I love you both so so much." She asked blowing kisses at their sons.

"We're good about to get ready for dinner, bath and then bed time." Sam replied before Levi grabbed the phone speaking gibberish making Mercedes heart melt.

"Aww… dada did all that huh? What else did he do?" She asked playfully like he could understand her before Sam grabbed the phone back.

"Whatever he said… wasn't true!"

"COME ON CEDES, YOU CAN HAVE PHONE SEX LATER!"

"I swear, I wonder what we're going to do with her..." Mercedes said laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Well let me let you go and have fun. I love you baby! Say by ma-ma!" Sam said winking at Mercedes.

"Bye Sammy and my babies! I love you all! Give Dada hell." She said winking back at him before standing and showing him what she was wearing, Sam looked her up and down taking a deep breath then groaning she was wearing a white ruched midi body-con dress, her hair was in soft waves and her make up was bold with a dark smoky eyes and deep red lipstick.

"Oh hell no. Nope, nah. Uh-uh." Sam said shaking his head at his wife as she let a deep laugh.

"Good night, I'll call you when we get back and you can watch me take it off." She promised before blowing him a kiss.

"Have fun and you better call me!" He said before they hung up.

"Alright… so you're mother is trying to kill me but it's gonna be worth it. Come on let's get you two fed." He said picking them both up and taking them to the kitchen to feed them.

Destin

They had dinner at Brotula's Seafood House & Steamer and Mercedes made sure every understood they could not touch her after eating their seafood until they washed their hands. She had no intentions of risking even the slightest reaction because she fully intended on having memorable night of drinks, dancing and maybe some karaoke. They decided to go to a local bar only a five minute away and had fun walking over because in spite of them all being married and mentioning as such they were still hit on by some local men who only gave up when they figured out that only two of sin women were lesbians and that Quinn was expecting.

They went to the Coyote Ugly Saloon and were met my loud talking, dancing bodies and even louder music. Mercedes grabbed Tina's hand and she did the same with Rachel's they created a link and wove their way to the bar where one of the bartenders smiled brightly at them.

"Hey there! What can I get for you ladies?"

"This is my girls first time getting drunk so give us everything!" Santana said pointing at Mercedes.

"Wooooo! We got us a virgin here, I'm Sugar and I'm take good care of you." The petite brunette said loudly before turning and making a different variety of drinks before sliding them each one.

"I'm pregnant… sorry." Quinn said pushing hers away, Sugar just nodded and placed her drink in front of Mercedes with a wink before turning around and making another drink and putting it in front of Quinn.

"Virgin strawberry daiquiri, even put some real strawberries in there! Now since it's your girls first time she has to get up here and show is what she's working with before you leave and I won't take no for an answer! First round is on me! Drink up ladies and enjoy!" She said making them all laugh before they began drinking their drinks.

"Okay! I signed us up for Karaoke it's a long list so we'll get more drinks in Cedes here and go dancing." Santana said nodding to Sugar who had been supplying them drink after drink for the past hour and to everyone's surprise Mercedes didn't seem remotely tipsy. She was enjoying the atmosphere talking lively and dancing a little just like the rest of them so this time they ordered a round of Kamikaze shots and much to Mercedes's surprise it barely tasted like it had any alcohol in it. After her fourth shot she felt it hard and felt herself loosening up and she started dancing more provocatively, everyone else joined her and they moved to the dance floor.

"Oh my this feels amazing!" She shouted smiling brightly and dancing with Rachel and Tina. They danced for another forty minutes before they were called up to go sing. They all pushed her up to the stage and made her pick a song.

"Wait you're not singing with me?" She asked looking at them all who just shook their heads laughing. "Well shit… San sing with me! PLEASSEE!"

"Fine but make it good." Santana said kissing Brittany and joining her as the others ran to watch them perform.

Mercedes got really excited and quickly picked a song that she thought their voices would sound good singing to, once the music started everyone immediately recognize the song and cheered. She chose River Deep, Mountain High by Tina Turner. She was so happy she did too because they sounded incredible, they danced around the stage carelessly and once they finished the bar erupted with cheers and whistles. They had a few more shots before they did more dancing and after some much encouragement Sugar finally convinced Mercedes to get on the bar and dance.

The other girls joined her doing an impromptu cover of Little Mix's song Black Magic, smiling and dancing with each other while Sugar supplied them more shots. Quinn dance and recorded their performance from the ground because she didn't want to risk falling, she sent every one of their significant others the video.

…

"Okay whoever thought it was the best idea to put the pregnant woman in charge of you drunk bitches clearly didn't think you outnumbered me." Quinn said trying to get Brittany into the waiting car after bribing Tina and Rachel. Mercedes and Santana were both laughing at whatever they had been talking about incoherently but managed to stay put, after Quinn basically shoved Brittany into the car she waved them over and they both gave her a look that made her roll her eyes.

"RUN!" Mercedes shouted to Santana and they both let out a laugh before running in the opposite direction.

"I WILL NOT CHASE YOU! IF YOU TWO WANT TO GET BACK TO THE HOTEL TONIGHT, YOU WILL GET INTO THIS CAR IMMEDIATELY!" Quinn shouted making them both stop and the look on her face sober them slightly and they walked back snickering and avoiding her eye contact once they reached the car.

"You know you didn't have to yell." Mercedes said after she and Santana got settled and when Quinn shot her a warning look she pretended something out the window caught her eye but she was still giggling.

Lima 3:45 A.M.

Sam woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing and blinked before realizing it was Mercedes and smiled because he figured she'd be too drunk to remember to call him.

"Hey sexy Sam!" She slurred as soon as he answered and he could help laughing.

"Baby you are drunk!"

"I called because… oh because I promised I would take my dress off for you. Wink wink." Sam's laughter grew when she said the actual winks. "Why can't I see you?"

"Because this isn't FaceTime… here." He said still laughing before switching to FaceTime, Sam couldn't help but smile when his wife's face graced his screen.

"Awe you're so sexy baby."

"Thank you, you're pretty sexy yourself." Sam said back winking at her. "Did you have fun?"

"Mhm! I danced on a bar but I missed you and the boys. I miss my nightly cuddles and kisses." She replied still smiling.

"We miss you too but it seems like you needed that break, I know you deserved it and besides I got the boys on board for new siblings." Sam joked and the look she gave him made him think she was on board too.

"I mean… if I was there we could at least pretend to try."

"Don't play with me woman, you're too far away for me to take you up on your offer." Sam said seriously but with hint of humor.

"Mmm, so me doing this would make things a little difficult for you over there right?" She asked before propping her phone up and slowly unzipping her dress then letting it fall revealing her red lingerie. She did a little sexy dance before grabbing her phone and jumping on her bed with a soft laugh.

"You're such a tease woman." Sam said giving her a look. "I love you, you know?"

"I love you more. Stay on until we fall asleep?"

"Deal." Sam said laying back down watching her get comfortable before blowing her a kiss, she did the same and after a few minutes they drifted off.

…

When they got back home everyone promised they would be back for Mercedes' grand opening which was fast approaching and she had to get into full work mode, the buildings renovations took longer than she expected but she was happy with how everything turned out in the end. Sam helped with getting permits for everything they needed, Shannon helped get a few in house psychiatrist and even volunteered to assist on her off time, Santana called in a few connections to helps set up self defense classes and Tina helped decorate which was taking the longest time because they were both perfectionist. She got Kurt to help her with advertising and marketing all she had to do was set a date and make sure everything was set for her grand opening.

She was beyond excited for what was about to come.

* * *

Sooooo! The next chapter will be the last! Review!


	30. Beautifully Damaged

A/N: This is it...

Songs: As always I do recommend listening to them while reading it!

You Don't Own Me- By: Bette Midler, Diane Keaton & Goldie Hawn

I Lived- By One Republic

* * *

Chapter 30

Beautifully Damaged

The Grand Opening

"Merce."

"Baby..."

"Merrceeedeess..." Sam said trying to get her attention but figured she needed a moment so he went to check on the boys.

Mercedes was staring at herself in the mirror somewhat frozen, she looked at the fine detail in her gown, it was an emerald green, off the shoulder lace sleeved mermaid gown with a long slit stopping just above her knee. She paired it with nude peep toe ankle strap stiletto heels, her hair was in a low, curly messy ponytail with a half braid and she finished off her look with matching silver diamond necklace and earrings. Her make up was light creating a soft glow affect, smoky eyes and a deep red lip drawing attention to her perfect cupid's bow.

She was nervous, she was unveiling her very own non-profit organization designed to cater to women who have been victims of domestic violence, she knew she had no reason to be nervous but she was because she knew how important this was for women and men should they need help as well. Everything was leading to this moment and now it was here, she had so many people to thank but one person more than most and she knew if she started thinking about that she would start crying.

"Ma-ma!" Mercedes jerked from her own thoughts and looked at Lucas who was sitting on the floor behind her smiling, she kneeled down to pick him up smiling back at him.

"What did you just say?" She asked squeezing his cheek.

"Ma-ma!" Lucas said hold his hands up for her to pick him up.

"Aww, yes! I'm your moma! Did you crawl all the way in here to say that?" She asked laughing when he began talking gibberish back to her like he was trying to answer her question.

"Oh really now? What else did dada do?" She asked laughing when he grabbed her face with his small hands before placing slobbery kisses on her face.

"He didn't want to get dressed.." Sam said from behind them holding Levi who shot his mother look that made her laugh loudly.

"I see neither did Levi, here trade." She said handing Lucas to Sam and took Levi who now had his brows furrowed and was looking at her intently. "Lucas said ma-ma." She added with a bright smile tickling Levi but careful not mess up his clothes.

She wasn't sure about bringing them to her grand opening but she wanted them to be there because they were a part of her story and her motivation to do something good out of the all the bad that money represented. Levi looked incredibly handsome in black suit he even had a little bow tie that he was currently pulling at, his shirt matched her dress in color and his cute little dress shoes were also black. She knew their outfits were only going to be intact for roughly two hours before bow ties went flying and they wiggled their ways out of their jackets but she was happy she got to see at least one of them fully dressed and somewhat content.

"He looks so freaking cute!" She said grabbing his hand to stop him from pulling off his bow tie.

"Yeah now if I can get this one to let me get him dressed we can go. You look amazing by the way baby." Sam said looking over with a warm smile before leaning over and stealing a kiss, Levi took that as a group event and leaned in along with Lucas who grabbed a handful of his mother's hair saying ma-ma again.

"Aww these sweet kisses from my boys is making me want to say home." She said giggling when Lucas caught on a planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay let's get you dressed before we mess up mommy's make up and hair." Sam said to Lucas taking his chunky hand out of Mercedes's hair then walking out of the room, leaving her and Levi to have an intense stare down before he quickly went for his bow tie again almost succeeding getting it off.

…

The Grand Opening of Mercy's House was a huge event, unknowingly Mercedes was greeted by a variety of different media networks reporting on the new organization catered to helping victims of domestic violence. Kurt didn't let her know he called a few connected friends to make sure it got media coverage and even and a small red carpet put in place for everyone to walk after the ribbon cutting. She was not one who wanted to be thrust into the spotlight and nor did she want her children paraded over television screens so she asked Kurt and Blaine to take the boys inside before she answered questions about her organization.

"Can you tell us why this organization is so important to you?" A female reporter asked and Mercedes took a minute before feeling Sam's hand grab hers giving her a small nod of encouragement.

"Well, I'm a survivor of domestic violence. I lived through it for five years with my ex husband who I am choosing not to mention because I don't want tonight to be about him. This place will be a safe haven for both men and women who are victims but want to become survivors." She answered with so much confidence Sam could feel it radiating from within her.

"And you've since remarried I assume?"

"Ha, well yes. This is my husband and we have some pretty cute kids as well and if I stand here talking about them I'll get inside so thank you and please excuse us." She said ending the interview because she wanted to get inside before it was time to deliver her speech.

She let out happy sigh when they walked throughout the facility with their friends, guest and some potential investors though she didn't need any but figured it could help open more after getting this one running steadily. The entire place was fully functional and ready to accept anyone who needed their help, the housing they provided was much like small apartments and their clients would be given a monthly stipend to help with transportation to job interviews, doctor appointments or wherever they should need to go as well as cover the cost of any groceries they would need. She made it very clear that any toiletries, hygiene products and hair care product were to be provided, she did not want the women especially thinking she didn't understand how important self care was which is why last minute she decided to add in mandatory spa days for anyone residing.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Sam Evans and these two busy bodies are my sons Levi and Lucas. I wanted to be the one to introduce my wife and the founder/sole creator of this amazing organization, Mercy's House was not created on a simple thought… well I will admit that she was sick in bed on our baby moon because she over did in on beignets, watching The First Wives Club when the idea came but afterwards it wasn't a simple thought." Sam said pausing to let everyone finish their light laughter.

"She put her heart and soul into making sure every detail was beyond amazing, I know she won't like it but I'm her husband so I have a right to brag a little, she is the strongest woman I know and even when she was so close to giving birth to our sons she still thought of others. I want to say I am so lucky and proud to call her mine and even more lucky to say my boys have the best mother in the world, so it's my pleasure to introduce Mercedes Evans." Sam said stepping back from the podium and giving her a quick kiss before the boys tried to join then walking back to their seats.

"Hi, I don't have much to say because I think we can all agree that a majority of you are here for some good food and free drinks." She started with a laughing which was reciprocated by the attendees.

"I created this foundation because far to many people are stuck in situations they have no control over. I was one of them, I was stuck in a marriage with a man that was never capable of loving me for me as a human. I was beat for the simplest thing, not wearing the right thing, wearing clothes that were too tight, looking at another man or not complying to whatever it was he wanted in that moment. I met a kind stranger on an elevator of all things and in that short time frame I guess I left an impression because when I saw him again it was months later at a gala my ex-husband was hosting."

"He tried to get me out then but I was too afraid, I was beaten so badly that I couldn't leave for two months… that kind stranger never stopped thinking about me and managed to get me a key to a secluded cabin way off in the middle of no where. I took that as my sign and left, it was terrifying and I thought I took great measures to make sure no on knew where I was but I knew how my ex worked and knew my days were numbered the longer I stayed away. This stranger had friends willing to help even though they didn't know me, even though he didn't know me..." She stopped allowing herself to regain her composure.

"That stranger is sitting right there holding our beautiful baby boys… yep I married him and would have been a damn fool if I hadn't. That being said not everyone is that fortunate to have someone to risk everything for a stranger, this facility and the people here are willing to do that and much more. I know what it's like to be on the side of constant fear and helplessness but I got lucky because I chose to fight and I want everyone who comes here to feel they can fight and win. This place isn't to appease me being able to get out and stay out, It's to do what my mother refused to do, what others who knew and turned a blind eye to my situation didn't do and that's to provide them with time.

Time is what I needed, time to heal, time to grow and time to believe in myself again. So here at Mercy's House I can promise you time and safe place to find your inner survivor. Thank you and thank you to my beautiful family and friends for giving me that and so much more. Now let's celebrate!" She finished and smiling when everyone clapped for her loudly.

The rest of the evening was spent talking to potential investors and vendors in passing while also entertaining other guest and her friends. Sam had their boys who were being passed from along from their friends all evening until they became cranky and Santana and Brittany offered to take them home with them, which Mercedes had no real issues with and after whispering to Sam why it was a good thing he quickly agreed.

Everyone remaining danced and enjoyed the atmosphere and the lively music until it started to thin out, Rachel and Finn along with Tina and Mike offered to stay behind and help her and Sam close up so Quinn could go home and get some rest, Kurt and Blaine offered to baby sit Ian so they left a little after Mercedes's speech.

"You did it baby." Sam said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. He was more than proud of his wife and everything she'd done to make sure everything went of without a single hitch.

"We did it… all of us and without having so much help I don't think I could've gotten it to be this great." She replied looking at her their friends who were also sharing their own private embraces.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shouted making them all look at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked.

"I just realized that Sam said she got the idea from The First Wives Club and I don't know about you two but they had the best cinematic ending ever!" Rachel replied shooting both Mercedes and Tina a look before Mercedes smiled brightly pulling away from Sam walking over to Rachel before shooting Tina a knowing look.

"Oh what the hell, I'm down with it!" Tina said laughing before they got in place and tried to figure who would start. Sam walked over to Finn and Mike and they all shared a looked before shrugging their shoulders, grabbing some champagne and waiting for whatever their wives were about to do.

[Mercedes]

_You don't own me  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me  
Don't say I can't go with other boys  
Bababababababaaaaa _

[Tina]

_And don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
And when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display _

"You know the moves right?" Rachel asked smiling excitedly and they both nodded and began to mimic the dance from the movie laughing at the amused looks on their husband's faces.

[Group]

_You don't own me  
Don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me  
Don't drag me down ,  
'Cause ill never stay _

[Mercedes]

_I don't tell you what to say _

[Rachel]_  
I don't tell you what to do _

[Tina]_  
So just let me be myself _

[Group]

_That's all I ask from you _

_I'm young  
And I love to be young  
I'm free  
And I love to free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please  
(reapeat) _

_No no  
You don't own me  
No no  
You don't own me  
No no  
You don't own me _

_Young n free  
Young n free  
Young n free _

They began strutting towards their husbands shimmying and rolling their shoulders, Mercedes swayed her hips seductively before winking at Sam letting out a light when his eyebrow rose appreciatively.

_You don't own me  
(repeat *4) _

All three woman laughed and hugged once they finished their performance all earning loud cheers from their spouses as they did curtsies and bows before they each grabbed a bottle of champagne and headed out to go home to their respective homes.

* * *

Sam wasted absolutely no time shedding Mercedes of her gown once they stepped foot into their home, he loved the fact that her bra was strapless and she chose to wear a thong which he hadn't know until that very moment. He teased the thin material before ripping it off her body earning a pleased look from his wife.

"I'm so proud of you baby." He said kissing her deeply smiling when she let out a soft moan after he bit her lip lightly.

"You know… our babies will be one soon and I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind a little girl to even out our family." Mercedes said taking a step back to admire her husband, the thought of how handsome he looked in his tux crossed her mind but Sam looked ten times sexier now that she was looking at him without distractions.

She tilted her head and took in how much his eyes were popping especially with the hint of lust in them and his green shirt playing off the dim light in the house. His tux fit him like a glove and she couldn't help letting her eyes wonder biting her lip when she saw her prize, Sam grinned before taking his jacket off then his bow tie his shoes followed before he stopped taking a step forward but when she moved back he knew she was going to make him chase her.

"You got five seconds." Sam said turning around and chuckling when he heard her giggle before running off.

"One." He unbuckled his belt and slid it off letting it fall wherever.

"Two." His shirt followed after unbuttoned it tossing it on the couch.

"Thre-" He stopped when he saw her standing the in the kitchen with a sexy smirk.

"We never utilize this counter… I mean outside of cooking." She said winking and Sam's pants fell making her giggle.

"Well we'll certainly change that now, we gotta a little girl to make." He said grabbing her placing her on the counter kissing her deeply.

"I want a lot of kids so..." She said giving him a challenging look and he chose to answer with his body.

_Hope when you take that jump  
You don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises  
You built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out  
They're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs  
You choose to stay_

Seven Months Later...

"You're both what!" Quinn shouted before Puck shushed her holding their son Chase and she mouthed sorry before walking into the other room hoping her friend would reiterate what she just said.

"Calm down, it's not like you don't have two kids." Santana said rolling her eyes like Quinn could see her.

"Hold on let me get this straight you and Brittany are both pregnant? Like at the same time?" Quinn asked trying to comprehend what the hell was happening.

"Yes. We figured we'd want them to be close in age so when Brit suggested we try at the same time, we said what the hell."

"I'm adding Cedes and Tina. I would add Rachel but she has enough going on right now with them deciding to move as and slow down their lives." Quinn said before conferencing in Tina and Mercedes.

"What up!"

"Hiya!"

"Santana and Brittany are both pregnant." Quinn said not easing them into the conversation and when she heard them both shout what she couldn't help but laugh.

"Jeez you'd think you bitches would be happy for us." Santana said sarcastically.

"So you're really pregnant… both of you?" Tina asked excitedly.

"Yeah we got it confirmed about a month ago."

"A MONTH AGO? I told you the minute I took my test and you been holding out on me?" Mercedes asked shocked.

"Oh please, you already had two babies you're on your third and I'm sure you'll have two more before you stop."

"No comment at the moment… well then I guess I should tell you that Tina's pregnant too."

"What the hell Cedes! I wanted to tell them!"

"What so we're all pregnant?" Santana asked getting a strange feeling they should call Rachel but she vowed to never get pregnant again.

"Yes all of you hookers are pregnant and Cedes still has more kids than any of us!" Quinn said making them all laugh.

"Hey I can't help that my man likes giving me babies." Mercedes said with a shrug.

"All of our kids are going to be the best of friends!" Tina said smiling and they all let out excited sounds before talking more about Santana and Brittany both being pregnant.

_Hope that you fall in love  
And it hurts so bad (Yeah)  
The only way you can know  
You gave it all you had  
And I hope that you don't suffer  
But take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes,  
You'll say_

**Santana + Brittany**

"We need to talk about something." Brittany said walking into their bedroom with a determined look.

"Okay about what?" Santana asked sitting up.

"We need to get married… I want to be married before we have our babies."

"I honestly forgot we were engaged… we just felt married you know but we can do that!" Santana replied smiling brightly. "We're gonna have to call everyone you know?"

"We know already!" Santana heard and Brittany gave her a sweet smile taking her phone out of her pocket and she saw all of their friends smiling faces making her laugh.

"I'm planning it and I'm not asking." Kurt said earning him a look from Santana that he chose to ignore and began making arrangements for their wedding.

Over the next several weeks Brittany and Santana met with Kurt about their wedding, everyone agreeing to help but since literally everyone except Rachel and Quinn were pregnant that meant having four very hormonal women at different stages of their pregnancies trying to help a wedding. Much to everyone's surprise Santana she was the most level headed one in the bunch, making it easier for Kurt to come to her before coming to any of the other ladies.

After they ironed everything out and dresses were picked the big day arrived sooner than either of them expected. Their ceremony was small and very intimate only close friends and family, Santana's mother was there along with Brittany's parents and so were all of their friends, Beth was their flower girl and because their were three baby boys Ian was their ring bearer while Lucas and Levi served as honorary groomsmen.

Everyone watched as the two beautiful brides expressed their love and commitment to each other before the wedding broke out into a full blown party with dancing, singing and cute little babies giggling.

"Are you happy?" Brittany asked her wife while they shared a quite moment alone watching their friends dance around.

"A thousand times yes." Santana replied before kissing her wife.

_I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah with every broken bone  
I swear I lived_

**Kurt + Blaine**

"Blaine we need to talk about this!" Kurt said loudly making his husband stop mid-step.

"Kurt, I told you I don't want to have this discussion again and you insist on bringing it up." Blaine said trying to contain his anger.

"Because you won't tell me why children are completely off the table now! All of our friends have them, hell they're all pregnant and about to give birth to a whole new bunch!"

"I'm done talking about it." Blaine said storming off into his office and slamming the door leaving Kurt standing there speechless. Blaine wanted to tell him, he wanted to tell him so badly that he had gotten his results back and he couldn't have kids. He and Kurt had discussed it in great detail and Kurt was adamant that they use his sperm in hopes of getting his amazing genes but after getting testing he found that he couldn't.

He wanted kids deeply but how was he going to tell his husband that he couldn't do the one thing he'd ever ask of him. He looked at the papers for the thousandth time since receiving them and felt his heart break because it was it, he couldn't give his husband that beautiful child he kept dreaming about. He let out a deep sigh and grabbed his phone to make a phone call in hopes to get some courage because he couldn't keep avoiding this topic without causing a bigger rift between he and Kurt.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"I can't have kids and I don't know how to tell Kurt." Blaine said flatly waiting for a response but after a few moments he still didn't hear anything.

"You there?"

"Y-yeah… I don't understand why don't you just tell him?" Sam asked feeling deeply sorry or his friend but also not understanding why that was a hindrance considering they both could do it.

"He wants me to be the one that gives sperm."

"Ohh… huh? No baby I'm talking to Blaine… hold on dude." Sam said and Blaine just sighed before laughing when heard their conversation about how Levi peed out of his diaper and Mercedes refused to clean it up on principle.

"Hey Blaine, Sam had to go clean up a mess your sweet nephew made. How are you?" Mercedes said making Blaine laugh.

"I'm.. not okay." He answered honestly.

"Aww anything I can help with?"

"Can you give me viable sperm?" He joked.

"I would say yes but I don't think Sam's up for sharing right now… is that why you two haven't had a baby?"

"Pretty much and Kurt doesn't know so-"

"WHAT! Oh hell to the no, get off the damn phone and go tell him, you know he won't care and the fact that I and Sam knew before him isn't okay. You married him baby not us and you telling us before him is going to hurt him, he wants a baby and unfortunately you can't give him one but he can give you both one." Mercedes replied and Blaine knew he she was right.

"You're right, tell Sam I'll call him later. I love you gorgeous."

"I love you too and send Kurt my love." She replied before hanging up, Blaine waited a few minutes before going to find Kurt.

…

"Kurt… I need to tell you something and I just need you to listen completely." Blaine said after finding him in the kitchen preparing dinner. Kurt stopped what he was doing and gave him a suspicious look.

"Look who ever he is, just tell me now.. I can handle it and I mean if he makes you happier then I won't stand in your way." Kurt said bluntly trying to maintain an unbothered look.

"Wait what? No, God no I'm not cheating on you. I love you and that's why this is so hard… I can't give us kids. I got checked like you asked and I can not have kids, I can't give you the one thing you asked me for and it hurts because I wanted to do that for us." Blaine said holding in a breath waiting for Kurt's reaction.

"Is that it?" Kurt asked confused and relieved that he wasn't cheating.

"You're not upset?"

"Blaine I can give the sperm, I just thought you didn't want them with me at all… and also thought you might be cheating because you've been so distance." Kurt replied honestly. Blaine walked closer to Kurt pulling him into him and shaking his head.

"I would never break what we have. I love us too much to ever do that and you're the only person I want to raise kids with and if you're ready we can make the appointment now!" Blaine said smiling.

"Oh I'm beyond ready!" Kurt said kissing his husband. "We can go first thing in the morning and make our baby!"

_Hope that you spend your days  
But they all add up  
And when that sun goes down  
Hope you raise your cup  
I wish that I could witness  
All your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes  
I'll say_

**Tina + Mike**

Tina and Mike excitedly walked into the doctor's office, today was the day were going to find out what they were having and after learning that Mercedes was indeed pregnant with a baby girl, while Santana and Brittany were both expecting boys she was told by Mercedes and Sam they had to have a girl. However Mike said as long as it's healthy he didn't care but Tina knew deep down he wanted a little girl.

"Okay guys, what's the cavalry hoping for?" Their doctor which was the same as Mercedes' asked smiling as she squeezed the gel on Tina's stomach.

"They want a girl to even out the odds." Tina said smiling and looking at the screen and seeing their baby moving around.

"Well let's see what we have here..."

"Heart beats strong, the little nugget is measuring wonderfully and from what I can see seems to progressing as scheduled. And to make things even more fun how about mommy and daddy wave to their little boy." Their doctor said smiling at them both.

"Oh wow! We're having a boy!" Mike said tearing up and kissing Tina on her forehead.

"Yeah a little us huh." Tina said tearing up as well. "Cedes' gonna kill us." She added with a laugh.

…

"So!" Mercedes asked letting out a labor breath when she finally made it downstairs with Levi and Sam carrying Lucas right behind her. She put him down and he quickly went to hug Mike with Lucas going to Tina poking at her stomach before looking back at his mother's stomach suspiciously.

"We're having a boy!" Tina said smiling brightly and Mercedes and Sam both congratulated them and hugged them.

"Traitor." Mercedes whispered to Tina's stomach before letting out deep laugh.

"Everyone still coming over to lunch?" Mike asked playing with the twins who thoroughly enjoyed the airplane motion he was doing.

"Yep, in about fifteen minutes there will kids and pregnant women everywhere." Sam joked earning a look from his wife and Tina that made rethink his wording.

"I mean beautiful pregnant women?"

"Smooth Evan… real smooth." Mercedes said walking into the kitchen with Tina behind her shaking her head at him. Sam waited until he heard them talking and laughing to say anything again.

"I'm so afraid of my wife… I swear I think she can read my mind." Sam whispered making Mike laugh.

"I can also hear through walls Samuel." Mercedes said loud enough making Mike laugh even harder just as the door opened and all their friends pilled in and greeted each other, everyone congratulating Mike and Tina on finding out what they were having as well.

_I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah with every broken bone  
I swear I lived_

Ava Grace Evans came into the world first, she was the spitting image of Mercedes minus her complexion and she came out with pipes for days. Sam cried so hard the doctors were worried they were going to need to sedate him but his reasoning behind it was that he now how two girls he could call his forever, making Mercedes' heart swell with happiness.

When the gang met her they understood his reaction, she was truly beautiful very much like her mother and seeing how Lucas and Levi reacted to their new sister was one for the books, they both burst into tears shooting Sam a look like he betrayed them making everyone else laugh including Mercedes.

Next came Ethan and Jacob Lopez-Pierce born on the same day three hours apart and though you could tell they had different mothers, they still looked like siblings. Santana gave birth to Ethan, and he was gorgeous having his mother complexion and a head full of curly brown hair with dark brown eyes. Brittany gave birth to Jacob and was the spitting image of her light blonde hair that was bone straight with hazel eyes instead of blue.

Nathan Andrew Chang, several months younger than the rest of the new additions but the biggest of the bunch. He, according to Mercedes was the cutest and she didn't care if anyone felt a type of way about it. He was as handsome as he could possibly be, with jet black hair dark brown eyes and the chunkiest face they'd seen. Tina cried for three days after having him contributing her tears to being overjoyed and so in love with her son that she could find words so tears came.

* * *

"Today's the day right?" Mercedes asked Sam as they loaded their kids into their car.

"Last I checked yes, they're bringing home their baby today." Sam replied fighting the car seat straps.

"And they know we're coming right?" She asked getting into the car and he shot her a knowing look. "Okay, okay I'm just excited."

"I know, we all are but it's a surprise for a reason. Kurt and Blaine have wanted this for a while and now they finally have their child, they'll be happy we just showed up." Sam explained as he got in and let out a deep breath. "I think we should stop at three." He added and Mercedes shot him a surprised look before pulling the test from her purse.

"Last one I swear." She said handing it to him with a sorry look. She looked at him worriedly before unbuckling his seat belt and getting out. He walked a few paces away from their car shaking his head.

"WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY! I DID IT AGAIN!" He shouted happily before running back to the car and beaming at Mercedes.

"Feel better?" She asked and he just kissed her before nodding. "Good because this is the last one!"

"Or two..." Sam said before pulling out their driveway.

...

When they arrived they agreed not to say anything about her being pregnant not wanting to take away from Kurt and Blaine. Everyone else was their with their kids and were all waiting patiently from them arrive which wasn't much longer and as soon as they walked through the door everyone quietly shouted surprise. Kurt immediately grew teary eyed and Blaine began thanking all their friends for being there to welcome their daughter, Charlotte Grace Hummel-Anderson was a vision with her soft brown hair and hazel eyes. Everyone got a chance to dote over her and all fell in love with their little bundle of joy.

Birthday's, holiday's , the birth of their final child another girl named Danielle Marie Evans and random events were spent together and now with everyone close their children would get to have their own circle and own traditions to make but one was going to be shared with their parents thanks to Noah, who after every gathering forced everyone to jump into the pond and as the kids got big enough they joined in as well.

_With every broken bone  
I swear I lived  
With every broken bone  
I swear I lived_

**8 Years Later**

If you told Mercedes she would be standing here with her family and friends watching their kids play as they watched and made sure no one tried to jump into the pond. A lot happened to get to this point and she finally came to terms that she wouldn't change a moment of it because the ending was the beginning. Her leaving on a prayer and a hope that there was something at the end of the tunnel that had been darken and as she looked at her husband laughing with their friends she realized she cut herself short on her hopes.

Her only real hope was to survive but she had gotten so much more and since meeting Sam and then all of their friends everything that followed was beautiful. She found out she was more than a punching bag and she was worthy of everything she achieve and acquired in her life. Her children were an extension of the love she learned that lived within her, the love that was given so freely from her husband and friends. She had a family in front of her, though no real blood ties they were her family and she was theirs, she was happy and knew she would remain that way until she was no longer here.

* * *

The End... I'm crying! Thank you to everyone that had read and reviewed my story! It has been a fun journey! Until next time XOXO!

I was planning on doing some type of tribute to Naya by having Mercedes and Santana sing Remember Me (The duet with Miguel feat. Natalia Lafourcade) From the movie COCO but I decided not to do it. The song is beautiful and I think would have been a sweet moment to share with them and their kids.


End file.
